


Royal Desires

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 76,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A man entered a large throne room followed by three men in chains. The man approached the throne, bowing when he arrived close. “Your highness, these men are from the enemy forces. They’ve been questioned and are of no use for us now. They are yours to do as you see fit.”

The princess watched the men with concern, noticing they were injured. She wasn’t paying attention until she heard her name.

“Andaka, do with them as you please,” the King spoke aloud.

Andy rose and bowed before helping the man unchain them. 

“Come with me,” she led them into the hall before speaking more. “I’ll show you to a room and help you patch up your wounds.” She started leading them toward her wing of the castle.

Two of the men scowled, crossing their arms and refusing to move. The third sighed and began limping after Andy. “Morons.”

Andy looked back at the two, “I can get the guards to bring you if you don’t want to follow willingly. But you’d get patched up and food if you’d just come along.”

The two exchanged glances, then growled in unison. But they began to follow slowly, their wounds limiting their movements.

Andy led them to a room with a few couches, then pointed into three other rooms, “Those are your bedrooms.” She grabbed a kit from the bathroom, “Sit. I’ll help clean your wounds while food is being made for you.” 

“Why would you do this?” The first reluctant one asked. “We’re the enemy. You don’t treat the enemy like a honored guest!”

Andy sighed, “I’m just doing what I’d do for anyone. And since you’re under my care, I want to make sure you have what you need.”

The third man rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Damn it Tet! You’d prefer to stay in the prisoner camp? I’m sure she could throw your sorry carcass back if you really want.”

The one called Tet glared at the man. “Shut up, Ryon. You don’t have to  _ prove _ you’re a collaborator!”

Ryon lunged at him, his face enraged. “You take that back! I  _ DID NOT _ sell out my brothers!”

The second man stepped between them. “Knock it off before she decides we’re too much trouble and has us executed..or worse.”

Andy watched them fighting, unsure what to do. She hadn’t expected it. The thought of calling the guards in to break them up crossed her mind but she decided against it. “Why don’t you all calm down so I can actually get to cleaning you up?”

The three stopped and stared at her as if just remembering she was there. Ryon slowly lowered himself to one of the couches with a sharp exhale. Tet and the still nameless second man did the same, Tet defiantly staring at Andy as if daring her to do something.

Andy started with Ryon, quietly looking him over before gently cleaning him off and bandaging his wounds. She then moved to Tet and the other man, “Would you rather bandage yourselves or have help?”

“I’m not hurt that badly. I can take care of myself. Tet needs his back looked at before it gets infected, if it hasn’t already. I’m Kiba, by the way. Sorry for the fighting. There are..issues between them.”

Andy nodded, “You guys can call me Andy.” She looked at Tet, “Turn around so I can see your back.”

He scowled, but did as asked. His back had been slashed by a sword, the skin dirty and raw under the shirt. Blood was caked over the injury.

Andy went and got a small wet towel to wipe everything off before using smaller disinfecting pads to clear the area of germs. She worked as gently as possible to not hurt him and when she was done, she placed a large bandage over it. “We’ll need to check it again and change the bandages but it’s clean now so hopefully you won’t get an infection.”

“Thank you. I apologize for my behavior.” He rose quickly, then swayed. Kiba grabbed for him, then groaned.

“Are you sure you’re not hurt badly?” Andy asked Kiba quietly. 

Tet swore as a trickle of blood escaped Kiba’s mouth. “You said you were fine!”

Kiba gave a weak smile. “Didn’t want to worry you..”

Andy shook her head and started looking Kiba over. She patched up what she could find. “If things get worse, I can call a doctor in to help.”

Kiba shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.” He lay his head back on the couch arm as Tet and Ryon exchanged worried looks.

Andy sighed, “Your food should be here shortly. I’ll come check on you again in a bit but if you need anything my room is just down the hall.”

Tet and Ryon bowed distractedly as she left, their attention on Kiba. 

After a while, Andy returned, a doctor behind her. “I decided to call one just in case. Rather be sure he’s okay than wait and he get worse..”

Ryon looked up as she entered. His eyes were panicked, though his voice managed to stay steady. “He passed out and won’t wake up.”

The doctor nodded, checking Kiba over. He administered some medicine before speaking, “Just let him rest. If he doesn’t wake up in the next day, I’ll come back to check on him again.” 

Andy nodded before the doctor bowed and left. She quietly watched Kiba for a few moments. “Why don’t you all get some rest? I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“Tet’s already asleep. I didn’t want to leave Kiba alone.” Ryon yawned, his eyes heavy lidded.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Andy offered.

He nodded, bowing slightly before stumbling into one of the bedrooms.

Andy sat down, continuing to watch Kiba in silence. 

“Morgane! Nooo!” Kiba cried, his hands reaching into the air as tears streaked his cheeks. He coughed harshly, then wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed.

Andy went to him, gently shaking his arm. “Kiba? It’s alright. It’s just a nightmare.”

His eyes flew open and he snarled “Nightmare? No! It’s what your fucking army did! They slaughtered her and laughed! Get away from me!” He scrambled over the back of the couch, his back slamming into the wall as he shook from exertion.

Andy looked at him with sad eyes, “I’m sorry..”

“Your war took her from me! What did we ever do to you? We just wanted to be free..” He sank to the floor and covered his face. 

Andy was quiet as she admitted, “I don’t know much about the war. I know it exists, but I don’t have any clue what it’s even over.” She sighed. “I guess I’ll leave you alone now.” She stood to leave the room.

“Don’t leave.” Tet stood in the doorway. “It’s not your fault. He’s lashing out because he’s still hurting.” The warrior gently led Kiba into the other room, then returned. “Don’t take it personally.”

Andy stayed quiet as she sat back down, unsure what to say.

Tet sighed and sat down near her. “I’m not surprised you don’t know what’s happening. You  _ are  _ just the Princess and not expected to make decisions yet. I just wish..” He stared at his hands sadly.

“I’m sorry that you guys have lost people in the war. I wish there was some way to make peace.” 

He looked up abruptly. “Lost people in the war? You make it sound as if they were killed in battle.”

“Sorry..”

He shook his head. “No, I am. You don’t know any better.” He stared at her intently for a moment, his eyes softening. “I wish we’d met under different circumstances..”

She sighed, “I won’t take the throne for a long time, so they don’t tell me much. I know we’ve lost quite a few soldiers but I don’t know much else.”

“Of course not.” His tone turned sarcastic. “Be one hell of a dinner conversation. ‘What did you do today, dear?’ ‘Not much, honey. Just conquered  _ another _ peaceful village so I can get more taxes from the serfs.’ ‘That's nice, dear. More chicken?’”

Andy looked down, “Are we really conquering peaceful places? There has to be some reason we’d do that..”

“ _ Our _ village  _ was  _ peaceful! We were farmers and artisans. The army showed up when we were working one day and started burning homes. They claimed we were sheltering rebels and said this was going to make a point to other villages. They slaughtered some of the women and children and took others away. Those of us left joined the rebels. Been fighting ever since.”

Andy stared at the floor in silence. Finally she asked, “So my parents are the bad guys?”

“Unless the soldiers that attacked us were rogue, yes.” 

Andy nodded slowly, unsure what else to say. Her whole life she always thought of her parents as the best people she knew. If they weren’t as good as they seemed, what else in her life was a lie?

“I’m sorry. This must be a shock.” Tet gave her a sympathetic look. After a few minutes, he sighed. “You do realize we can’t stay, right? We have to escape.”

She nodded slowly again. “I’ll release you. Though I don’t know if I have the ability until I’m in charge. Though if they are bad and I take charge, everything will change then anyway..”

He gave her a small smile. “They won’t let us go _ that  _ easy. Our squad has been a thorn in your father’s side for two years now. To be honest, I thought this whole thing had been an act. Get us to relax before the execution..”

“What am I supposed to do?” She continued to stare at the floor. 

“You don’t have the power to do anything. I’m really surprised your father ‘gave’ us to you. It’s not really a smart move security wise.”

Andy nodded and looked at him, “I’ll find a way to help you guys escape. Just give me some time to figure it out.”

“Why are you trying to help us?” Tet’s eyes narrowed as he heard noise from Ryon’s room.

“I don’t particularly like the idea of ‘owning’ anyone to begin with, but if my parents really did what you say, then you guys are innocent and don’t deserve to be stuck here.”

He shook his head. “It won’t end well. You might get yourself killed. You don’t deserve to lose your life over us.” He stood and peeked into Ryon’s room, then returned to his seat.

“And why do you care about my life? I’m just the daughter of the people in charge of slaughtering your village,” she answered, looking at her hands. “They always seemed like such caring people..”

“Just because they did bad things doesn’t mean they don’t love you. And you’re an innocent. You have nothing to do with this. Why wouldn’t I care?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know.” She sighed, “I wish there was a way I could take over without my parents having to die. I could stop any more damage from happening.”

Tet gave her his first real smile as he approached her. “Somehow I believe you.” He stopped inches away from her face, his eyes wide. “I have a sudden urge to kiss you.”

Andy raised an eyebrow, “You just met me.”

“I know..” His lips softly touched hers, then drew back as he turned red.

Andy gave him a small smile, “I liked that.”

His eyes twinkled. “You did?” He drew her in and kissed her again. His hands entangled themselves in her hair as his breathing grew heavy.

She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed back.

“I don’t know how smart this is, but right now I don’t care…” He said softly as he kissed down her neck slowly. “Even if they kill me, I can’t stop.”

“Well, I was told I could do anything I wanted with you. I think kissing would be included,” she said softly. 

“That is true..what about more than kissing?” He drew back slightly, searching her face intently.

“If that’s something you want.. I’d never force it.”

“I want..more than anything else right now.” He cupped her cheek. “But it’s your choice. I don’t take unless it’s given.”

“As a princess basically locked in a castle, it’s not like I’ve ever really had the chance to do anything like this before..” 

“Maybe we should help  _ you _ escape.” He chuckled softly as he led her to his room.

Andy gave a small laugh, “Escaping would be kind of nice.” She moved to pull him into another kiss.

He reached for her dress as he closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

“You  _ slept _ with her?! Have you lost your mind?” Kiba was close to exploding when he saw them together the next morning. “She’s the fucking enemy! Or were your hormones ignoring that fact?”

Tet scowled at him. “Shut up.”

Andy looked at Kiba a moment before looking down. She  _ was  _ their enemy after all.. maybe this was a bad idea..

“I am perfectly able to make my own decisions. So stop being all high and mighty. You sure  _ haven’t  _ been celibate since Morgane..”

Kiba’s face grew stony. “You better shut up right now or so help me…”

Tet got out of bed and into the other’s face. “Or what? You’ll kill me? Kill your right arm? If so, then do it and be an oath breaker.”

Kiba snarled, then spun and left the room. 

Tet sighed, sitting down hard and putting his head in his hands. “Aww fuck.”

Andy got up and straightened her dress out. “I’m sorry.. I better leave you guys alone before I cause more trouble..” she headed to the door.

He got up and grabbed her hand. “It’s not your fault.” He looked at her. “I don’t regret last night one bit. Do you?”

She was quiet for a moment before shaking her head, “No. It was nice.”

He chuckled. “Good. Just ignore Kiba. He’s got issues. Is anyone going to miss you?”

She looked thoughtful, “I should probably head to breakfast. I’ll have someone send down some food for you guys.”

He nodded quietly. “Alright.” He kissed her softly. “Be careful. Don’t let anyone find out what you learned.”

She nodded slowly before leaving the room. She sat through breakfast quietly then headed back to her wing of the castle. She considered checking on the men but decided against it, heading to her room. She sat on her bed trying to process everything from the night before.

Tet sighed as Kiba stayed in his room. Had he made an irreversible mistake? He hadn’t even stopped to consider Kiba last night. Had he been so bewitched, so lonely that even his bond with his oldest friend was inconsequential? He growled under his breath and pushed his plate back half full. He was an idiot.

Ryon cocked an eyebrow at him. “Let him adjust. You know Morgane is a sore spot, no matter how he acts after battle. Give him time and space. How’s your back?”

“Stiff. A little warm. Nothing to worry about. Have you thought about an escape plan yet?”

Ryon shook his head. “Too many guards. We’d be slaughtered on our own.”

Tet scowled. “I figured as much. We’ll just have to wait then.” He leaned back and instantly regretted it when his back made its displeasure known. He tried to sit back up, but his stomach rebelled and he took a deep breath.

Ryon reached over and checked his temperature. “You’re quite warm. Go lay down.”

Tet sighed and complied, his eyes closing as soon as he laid his head on the pillow.

Ryon frowned and waited for Andy to appear, hoping everything would be alright.

  
  


Eventually Andy pushed herself up and headed down the hall. She entered the living room area quietly looking around for the men.

Ryon came out of the bathroom with a bowl. “Princess.” He greeted her quietly as he headed for Tet’s room.

“What’s wrong with him?” 

“I fear your ministrations did not prevent infection. He is running a temperature.” Ryon continued into the room, kneeling at the side of the bed and carefully wiping Tet’s brow.

Andy left then came back soon after with a doctor. The doctor checked Tet over, recleaning the wound before giving him some medicine. 

Kiba paled and stopped in the doorway. “He’s sick?”

“He started getting sick from the infection in his wound. I’ve better cleaned it up and given him medicine that should help.” The doctor informed before nodding to Andy and leaving the room. 

Andy looked at Tet before looking over at Kiba. She sighed and spoke quietly, “Let me know if he needs anything else.” She moved to leave the room.

Kiba blocked her way. “Do you care about  **him** ? Or are you just worried about your  _ property _ ?” He spat the word out as if it tasted bad.

“Of course I care about him.” She looked down, eyes starting to fill with tears.

Kiba watched her silently for a moment, then nodded. “If you betray him..”

“I’m trying to come up with an escape plan for you guys. Once I get you out of here, you never have to worry about me again, okay?”

“He won’t allow that.” Kiba watched Tet, an unreadable expression on his face. “Just..don’t hurt him, okay?” He stepped out of her way.

Andy headed to her room, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. She wanted to prevent people from getting hurt. How could she do that in a position of no power? Thoughts crossed her mind, some ideas for helping them escape. Some wondered how she could take charge. She sobbed into her pillow, unsure what to do. Two days ago she never would have thought she could be this upset or worried, but now..

There was a knock at her door.

She wiped her eyes quickly before opening the door.

A soldier stood there waiting. He bowed when he saw her. “Princess, your father wishes to speak to you.”

Andy nodded and headed from her room toward the throne room. 

Her father smiled as she came in. “Andaka, I request one of your slaves for use in the arena tonight.”

Andy frowned, “Will I get them back?”

“If he wins.”

Andy sighed, “They are all still healing from injuries. It’d be far from a fair fight.”

The King waved his hand dismissively. “That will excite the crowd even more.”

“Alright. I’ll figure out who to send,” she bowed.

“Very good. You may go.” The King turned away to speak to an aide.

Andy slowly made her way back, tears filling her eyes once more. She wanted to tell her father no, but she’d never done that before. She had no idea what the consequences would be. She entered the living room slowly, unsure how to bring up the subject.

“Princess.” Ryon bowed with a small smile. “I appreciate you bringing the doctor. Tet’s temperature has diminished significantly. I do believe we caught it in time.” He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. 

“That’s good,” she nodded quietly as she looked down at the floor.

“Is something wrong?”

She nodded again, “My father wants one of you to fight in the arena tonight..”

Ryon nodded in understanding. “We expected this and drew lots in the camp. I was chosen.” He bowed again to her. “I would like to ask a favor.”

“Of course.”

“If perhaps you ever discover a boy by the name of Yamae, I would ask that you take care of him.”

Andy gave him a small smile, “I will. You better win tonight though, so you can find him yourself some day.”

He gave her a disbelieving look. “You  _ are _ naive, aren’t you?”

She sighed and hung her head.

He gave a quiet chuckle. “You are so innocent. A breath of fresh air. I think I would have enjoyed staying with you.”

She gave him another small smile but stayed quiet.

“This may seem forward..” He crossed to her side, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes went wide with surprise for a moment before she kissed him back.

He drew back with a quiet laugh.

She smiled softly.

“I always wanted a beautiful woman to kiss me like that. I shall treasure the memory.” He straightened as there was a knock at the door.

Andy went and answered it.

The soldier from before stood there, flanked by two more holding chains. “Princess. Have you decided?”

She nodded, looking back at Ryon. 

He stood quietly as the soldiers entered and chained his hands. Giving her a gentle smile, he marched out of the room without looking back.

Andy stuck her head into Tet’s room to check on him before going back to the living room area and pacing, praying that somehow Ryon would come back.

Kiba emerged from his room, stopping as he saw her anxiety. “What’s happened? Is it Tet?”

She shook her head, “They took Ryon for the arena.”

The color drained from Kiba’s face and he barely made it to the couch before his knees buckled. “I didn’t think it would actually happen..” He looked up at her. “You do know we’ll all end up there, right? Your father sees us as expendable.”

She hung her head, “I wish I could stop it.”

“Assassination is always a option.” He said dryly as Tet appeared.

The warrior was not as flushed as he had been, although he still moved slowly. “No, it’s not. Are you trying to get her killed?”

“They took Ryon! You’re next!” Kiba stood angrily. “If I could get close, I’d do it.” He paused, then looked at Andy. “ _ Could you  _ get me close?”

Andy frowned, “I don’t know.. It’d probably be easier to escape than that..”

Kiba kicked at the couch as Tet moved to Andy’s side. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Andy raised an eyebrow, “You want to escape right now?”

“I’m not like him.” Kiba jerked a thumb toward Tet. “I won’t just forget about what happened. I intend to fight until I die if that’s what it takes to get rid of your gods forsaken killers.”

Tet’s voice was deathly cold. “You dare infer I’ve forgotten the slaughter of my family? You may be my right arm, but there comes a time that a warrior must defend his honor even against his oath. Retract your words or there will be blood spilled here and now.”

Kiba didn’t blink. “You have gone soft. You have slept with the enemy and tarnished your family’s name. I stand by my words.”

Andy watched quietly, unsure what to do to stop them. 

Tet’s jaw spasmed, then he was attacking the other man. Kiba retaliated just as suddenly and they crashed to the floor. There was the glint of metal, then Kiba lay still. Tet clenched his hands as he scrambled back, his face rigid.

Andy went to Kiba’s side and began to check him over.

One of the lunch knives was embedded in the warrior’s lower side, blood beginning to pool around him. He was unconscious.

Andy quickly ran to find a doctor. 

The doctor entered and began cleaning Kiba up, stitching the wound shut and bandaging it. Andy watched quietly, unsure what to say.

Tet watched silently, unshed tears visible in his eyes. He headed for his room, slamming it behind him.

Andy sat on a couch, staring at Kiba who was now on another couch. Her mind went to Ryon and hoped he was doing alright, though she knew the chances were slim.

Several hours passed, then there was a knock at the door.

Andy stood and headed to the door, opening it and looking out.

Ryon was being held up by two guards who immediately saluted. “The King ordered us to bring the prisoner back here.”

Andy nodded and helped get him onto a couch before checking him over for injuries.

He had severe bruising on his ribs, along with what appeared to be slashes from a whip on his torso. He was semi conscious, his eyes questioning as he saw Kiba.

She went and got the kit and started cleaning him up. She spoke softly, “Tet and Kiba got into a fight. He should be alright.”

“They fought? Each other?” Ryon’s voice was worried.

“Yeah..” 

He closed his eyes sadly. “They broke their oaths..”

She sighed, finishing cleaning him up. “I wish I could just release you guys.”

“That would be welcome, but the rift is deeper than that. You are, how do you say, the last straw?” Ryon winced as he shifted position.

“I never meant to cause any problems..”

Ryon’s eyes strayed to the wall as he began to speak. “When our village was attacked, Tet was living with Kiba and his fiancee Morgane. A soldier pushed his way in and tried to assault her. Tet fought back and was hurt while she was killed. Kiba blames Tet for surviving when she didn’t. The anger has festered because of their status as each other’s right arms.”

Andy nodded slowly, “That must be hard for both of them.”

“They were raised to be each other’s protectors. Them fighting is unnatural.” Ryon sighed. “I have to make them see reason. We can not be fighting each other when we are in such a precarious position here.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Kiba hasn’t talked about that night since. Maybe you can get him to.” Ryon’s eyes were closing as his wounds took their toll.

Andy kissed his cheek, “Just rest. I’ll try to take care of them.”

He gave her a tired smile, finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

Andy took a deep breath as she moved away, glancing over at Kiba. She sat down, wishing there was a magical way to fix everything.

Tet’s door opened and he headed for the front, his eyes blazing. He was armed with several table knives. 

“Where are you going?” Andy asked softly.

“I am going to kill as many soldiers as I can before they take me down.”

“You shouldn’t do that. Are you trying to get killed?” 

“I deserve to. I raised my hand against my right arm.” He stopped, his hands clenching around the knives. “I should have died with Morgane. Kiba wouldn’t hate me now.”

“Do you think he wants you dead?” 

“He had the knife. I took it away and nearly killed him. What do you think?” He shook his head. “I could be a distraction. Help them escape.”

“I think you two care a lot about each other. You shouldn’t let anything come between you, but even though you have, I think it can be mended.” She sighed, “And I told you, I’ll come up with the escape plan. I’ve already come up with a few possible ideas.”

He turned to face her. “Do you have a version of right arm here? Do you understand what it entails?”

“Not exactly.”

“In our culture, if someone is your right arm it means that you put their safety and happiness above your own. You fight beside them no matter the reason. You  _ never _ raise your hand in anger against them. Their well being means more than anything, including your life. You swear a sacred oath.” He stared at Kiba’s unconscious form, his jaw tight. “We were orphans. Neither of us remember our parents. We met and were trained together from the age of six summers. We have been together ever since. Now..”

“Everyone who gets that close to someone is bound to fight eventually,” she said softly. “You guys need to figure a way to calmly discuss your problems instead of burying them until they explode.” She looked over at Kiba, “I don’t think someone who cares that much about you can suddenly hate you. I think he’s just trying to show he cares, just isn’t doing it right.”

“I didn’t protect his happiness. She died because I was too weak. He changed after that night.” Tet was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I should have died instead of her.”

“The fact that you tried to protect her is what should matter. Do you think he’d rather lose his best friend or fiancee? I don’t think he would have wanted to lose either. I’m sure some part of him is happy you survived.”

Tet raised distressed eyes to her. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do, idiot.” Kiba’s voice was pained. “I almost lost everyone that night. When you survived, my heart did too. I just thought you were trying to forget with  _ her _ .” He motioned at Andy. “But if she makes you happy, I will protect her.”

Andy was quiet for a moment before finally asking Kiba, “Why do you hate me so much? It’s not like I caused any of the bad things to happen.”

“You’re the daughter of the enemy. It’s your position I hate, not you. You have shown kindness and mercy to us when you didn’t have to.” He turned red and his voice went inaudible.

Andy nodded, “I understand. I’d probably hate me too in your position.” She looked up at Tet, “See? He still cares about you.”

Tet chuckled low in his throat, then grinned as Kiba suddenly got up and planted a hard kiss on Andy’s lips.

Caught up in the moment, she kissed back before pulling away with a surprised look on her face, never expecting that from Kiba.

He turned red as Tet laughed. “She’s not my property, so don’t get embarrassed. It’s her choice.”

Kiba was about to respond when the building shook violently. Both men stared at each other seconds before the door was blown off its hinges.

Andy stood in shock, confused as to what was happening. 

Rebel soldiers swarmed in, aiming swords at her throat.

Both Tet and Kiba growled and attacked in unison. “Run, Andy!” They fought like men possessed, dropping several men before they were aware. 

Andy went into the hall, running to try to get away. Soon, though, she found herself surrounded by more soldiers. They grabbed her, tying her wrists behind her back. She decided it was better to not fight back, knowing she couldn’t take out that many soldiers.

They dragged her back into the room where both Kiba and Tet were kneeling on the floor.

“We’re rebels, you idiots!” Kiba’s outburst was responded to by a hard blow to the face, dropping him unconscious.

“You’re in the enemy’s castle, dressed like them. You’ve obviously betrayed us. You’re going to die along with her.”

Tet snarled, receiving a punch to the stomach for his trouble.

“They’re my slaves,” Andy spoke up. “They really are from the rebel side.”

“Honestly, I don’t give a damn. Our orders were to kill everyone here. So they die as well.” The leader of the rebel squad motioned for the one behind Tet to cut his throat.

Tet swallowed hard, his eyes locked on her as his head was pulled back and a knife approached.

Andy closed her eyes, praying something would save them. She tried to come up with any ideas, her mind filled with panic. “Trade me.” She spoke. “Ransom us. For money for supplies or even a peace treaty.”

Everyone paused, the leader looking thoughtful. “You have a point. **You** _are_ valuable. They aren’t.” He motioned for the other man to continue.

The knife was sinking in when the man suddenly jerked, a bloodstain blossoming on his chest.

Tet fell one way as the man fell another, then the leader’s head exploded as a large contingent of the King’s troops rushed in.

Andy stared in shock, never having seen someone killed in front of her. 

“Are you alright, Princess?” A soldier was cutting her bonds, staring at her worriedly.

She nodded slowly before standing and looking down at Tet and Kiba. 

Kiba was beginning to rouse, his face becoming panicked as he realized there was a pool of blood spreading around his best friend. He tried to staunch the semi deep neck wound. “Somebody help me!”

Andy sent one of the soldiers to get a doctor before kneeling beside Tet. She had grabbed a bandage from the kit and pressed it hard on the wound. 

Soon, a doctor arrived and Tet was moved to a couch before getting stitches. 

Andy watched quietly, unsure what else to do.

The doctor finished and stood, his face grave. “He has lost a lot of blood. He may not survive the night.”

“Can’t you give him more blood?” Andy asked quietly.

“I can see if we have enough.” The doctor left the room.

Andy paced, trying to process what all had happened and praying Tet would survive.

Kiba clenched his hand around one of Tet’s and bowed his head silently.

Ten minutes later, the doctor returned with transfusion equipment and set it up. “This is a serious wound. Even with this, the shock may be fatal.” He made sure the blood was flowing, then left the room, the soldiers following behind.

Andy went back to pacing, stopping every once and a while to check on Tet before continuing again.

Ryon began to stir, his eyes growing worried as he took in the scene. “What happened?”

“The rebels happened. They didn’t even care that they’re one of them, they just deemed them useless. Tet got his throat cut into.”

“They deemed him a traitor.” Kiba’s voice was tight. “We’re outcasts now. We can forget escape unless we want to die by their hand.”

“Can’t you go back to your squad? Won’t they believe you?”

“We’re all that survived the battle that got us captured. And I was already under suspicion.” Ryon pushed himself to sit up with a dejected face.

Andy nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry you guys can’t go back.”

“We didn’t really have anything to go back to, honestly.” Kiba shrugged. “No parents, our village is gone. Ryon and I have brothers somewhere possibly still alive, but that’s all. At least here, there’s you.”

Andy sighed, “So? You aren’t fully free here. At least out there you’d have your freedom.”

“Freedom is in the mind.” Ryon smiled. “We are free as long as our minds are.”

Several soldiers appeared, dragging two beaten men behind them. “Princess, your father wishes to know if you want these rebels as slaves.”

Andy nodded, “Alright. I’ll take care of them.” 

The men looked up as the soldiers shoved them forward and both Kiba and Ryon gasped.

Andy looked at the two, “Do you know them?”

Kiba and Ryon rushed forward as both prisoners collapsed to the floor. “They’re our brothers..”

Ryon cradled a young man, his eyes wet. “This is Yamae.”

Kiba was doing the same. “Ryusei..he survived..”

Andy got the medical kit and started cleaning them up.

Tet let out a soft moan, one hand going to the bandage.

Andy noticed and went over to him, speaking gently, “Just relax. You’re going to be alright.” She kissed his forehead before looking back at the other men. 

His eyes fluttered open. “Safe?” His voice was scratchy, his eyes dulled by pain.

“Yeah. We’re all safe,” she said softly.

“I thought..I’ve never been so scared..” He gazed at her quietly.

“It’s my fault. I am sworn to protect you.” Kiba’s voice was low and filled with self loathing. “I failed.”

“You weren’t even conscious,” Andy said gently. “What matters now is we are all alive.”

Kiba stared down at his brother, his jaw spasming. “Will they be alright?”

Tet’s eyes went wide as he recognized the unconscious men. “How?” He tried to sit up, but didn’t have the strength.

“They should be fine,” Andy assured before going over to them. “Let’s get them up on couches. All of you guys need to rest.”

Ryon and Kiba nodded, quickly getting the younger men settled.

Kiba went to Tet, putting a hand on his chest to keep him still. “Stay put. You have stitches in your neck and needed a transfusion.”

Tet sighed and nodded, his eyes closing slowly.

“Do we need a watch?” Ryon stared at the hole where the door had been. “Little worried about visitors now.”

“I’ll keep an eye on things for now,” Andy answered. “Just get some rest.”

They finally nodded, retiring to their rooms silently.

Andy sat down, thinking about what had happened. She thought being the good side the rebels wouldn’t have been so bad.. but now she was unsure. Of course none of it mattered now if she wasn’t in charge to deal with them. She was sure her father upped the number of guards around the castle so they wouldn’t have intruders again. Unless the guards came after the men.. She shook her head, how could her father handle running a whole kingdom when she could barely handle caring for a few men? She stared at the ones on the couches quietly, her mind still racing.

“Are you really the Princess?” One of them was staring at her in confusion.

“Yeah,” she gave a nod.

“Why aren’t we dead?” He sat up slowly, his eyes going wide as he recognized Tet. “He’s alive..”

“You aren’t dead because you are  _ technically  _ my slaves now. You also aren’t dead because I helped patch you up.” She looked over at Tet for a moment before looking back, “Kiba and Ryon are here too.”

“My brother is  _ here _ ? I was positive he was dead. He was forced to go on the mission to prove his loyalty..” He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. “Forgive me. My name is Yamae.”

“You can call me Andy,” she gave him a small smile. “He’s just in the other room resting.”

He gave a small bow, then looked over at the other man. “He’s okay, right? The guards beat him when they found his mark.”

“Mark?” She raised an eyebrow. “And he should be alright.”

He rose from the couch, moving to the man’s side and lifting his shirt to reveal an intricate birthmark. “He was touched by the gods at birth.”

Andy nodded slowly unsure what else to say. After a few minutes she asked, “Are you hungry? I can get them to make you some food?”

“That would be most appreciated.”

Andy went and talked to one of the servants who soon came back with a large platter of food and placed it on the small table in front of him.

He gave her a nod of thanks and began to eat.

A few minutes later, the other man opened his eyes. He grew alarmed as he saw Andy, his body beginning to tremble.

“Everything is alright,” she said softly. “Do you want some food?”

He exchanged glances with Yamae, then nodded slowly.

Andy went and got him some before sitting back down. “I’m Andy. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Ryusei. Is this our execution meal?” He asked quietly, his eyes locked on the floor.

She gave a small chuckle, “No. You’ll have plenty more meals after this one. Technically, you are now one of my slaves, but I don’t really like the idea of owning people..”

Yamae gave her a smile. “I don’t mind being owned by a beautiful woman. Ryusei, get your skinny butt over here. I can’t eat all of this alone.”

Andy chuckled again before sighing. She glanced over at Tet to check on him before looking back again. “I’d release you guys if I could. Though they’re considered traitors now and say they have nowhere to go anyway.”

Yamae paused. “Is that where Tet got that injury? Our side did that?”

Ryusei kept eating, but his eyes strayed to Tet, his expression upset.

Andy nodded in response, “Yeah, the rebels did that.” 

Seconds later, Ryusei moved to Tet’s side. Placing one hand on the injury, he closed his eyes. A warm gold light began to emanate from it. After a minute, the glow ceased as Ryusei toppled to the floor out cold.

Andy rushed to his side to check him over before moving him back to a couch.

Yamae shook his head ruefully. “He’ll be fine. Although he shouldn’t have used his gift in his current condition.” He finished the food, sitting back quietly.

Andy looked between them, “So what can he do?”

“He can heal injuries. Don’t know what else. It wears him out, though usually not this fast. Being gods touched isn’t easy. Our village was afraid of him. Called him a witch for years.”

“That must have been rough.”

“We protected him. Afterwards, the rebels appreciated his ability. Are our brothers alright?”

Andy sighed, “They’ll be fine. Kiba kind of got stabbed and Ryon had to fight in the arena. But I’ve had doctors in taking care of them.”

Yamae gave her a thoughtful look. “You’re different from most royalty.”

“Is that bad?”

He gave her a small smile. “No. Just surprising. This isn’t the first time I’ve been a slave. It  _ is  _ the first time I’ve been treated like a person.”

“That must have been hard,” She sighed, “I can’t imagine what that would be like.”

“Be glad.” He fell silent, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

Tet’s eyes opened and he stared at Yamae.

“Do I have three heads now?” Yamae asked dryly.

Tet chuckled. “Thought you two were dead. I’m really glad you aren’t. Kiba won’t be such a pain anymore..I hope.”

Andy chuckled, “That would be interesting to see.”

Tet gave a laugh. “Yeah. Though it’s  _ very _ unlikely. Always assumed he was born contrary.” He slowly pushed himself to sit up. 

“How are you feeling?” Andy wondered aloud.

“Weak. But at least I’m alive. I was sure I was a dead man.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

He shot her a smile. “Not as much as I am you weren’t hurt.”

“I was trying to get them to ransom all of us to try to save you guys. At least the guards arrived when they did.”

“Never been happy for their arrival before. But in that situation..” He gingerly touched the bandage, his eyes going to the unconscious Ryusei. “He shouldn’t have healed me. He’s not strong enough.”

Yamae snorted. “Since when does he listen? Or care?” 

Andy quietly watched Ryusei for a few moments before looking back at the others. She yawned and glanced at the time, “It’s been a long day.” She looked at Yamae, “Do you and Ryusei want rooms or would you rather sleep on the couch?”

“Maybe later. Too worn out to move honestly.” He gave her a quick smile. “I’m quite the lucky guy.”

She gave a small chuckle in response.

“Go get some sleep. We’ll be fine.” Tet’s eyes were soft as he looked at her.

She nodded and stood, “Good night. Let me know if you need anything.”

Tet grinned and nodded.

Andy headed to bed, exhausted from the day's events. 


	3. Chapter 3

Andy entered the living room followed by servants carrying in breakfast. She sat down and started to eat, smiling at the guys. “Morning.”

Tet grinned as the others dived for the food. “Morning.” He watched Ryusei inhale a plate in seconds with a shake of his head. “How you stay so skinny when you eat like a starving bear is beyond me.”

Andy chuckled as she watched them, slowly finishing her own food. 

Seconds after the servants took the plates away, a little girl ran in the room yelling, “Daka!”

Andy chuckled and scooped the little girl off the floor, giving her a tight hug, “Hi, Kaia.”

The men froze, their eyes wide.

Kaia looked around at them before whispering to Andy, “Who are they?”

“They’re my friends,” Andy answered with a small chuckle. She looked at the guys, “Meet my little sister Kaia.”

They recovered quickly, each bowing to the little girl.

Andy set Kaia down, “Have you been good lately?”

Kaia shrugged, “I just wanted to go outside..”

Andy gave her a soft smile, “I know, but you have to stay in and do your school work. You’ll have plenty of time to be outside this summer.”

Kaia’s eyes lit up before she looked around at the guys. She finally addressed them, “Hi! I’m Kaia. I’m six!”

Tet laughed. “It’s very nice to meet you, Kaia. I’m Tet.”

Kaia waved at him before staring intently at Kiba.

He turned red. “Do I have food on my face?”

Kaia giggled before pulling on Andy’s arm. Andy knelt beside the girl who whispered, “He’s cute.”

Andy laughed loudly in response.

Then Kaia asked, “Are they princes?”

Andy shook her head.

“They should be.”

Andy smiled softly. “Why don’t you head back to your room?”

Kaia shook her head, “I want to stay with you!”

Andy nodded, “Alright, what do you want to do?”

Kaia looked thoughtful before running over to Kiba, “Will you tell me a story?”

He choked, looking at Andy desperately. “Um..I don’t..”

The other men burst in laughter, Yamae batting his eyes at Kiba. “ _ Someone _ has a little crush..”

Andy laughed softly and went to a bookshelf and looked around. She grabbed a small book and took it over to Kiba, “You can read her this.”

Kiba nodded, his face red. He sat down nervously, opening the book.

Kaia sat down in front of him on the floor and stared up at him.

Andy smiled softly as she watched. Soon Kaia’s nanny appeared, giving Andy an exasperated look. “She managed to escape. She was supposed to be in her room napping.”

Kaia was sleepily listening to Kiba, eventually moving and leaning against his leg as she fell asleep.

He looked down, a fond look in his eyes.

Andy came and picked Kaia up before handing her off to her nanny. Once they were out of the room, Andy apologized, “Sorry about that.”

Tet shook his head. “She’s cute. Though I have to admit, I thought she was yours for a minute.”

Andy laughed and shook her head, “I don’t plan on having kids for a long time.”

“I think you will be a great mom.” Ryusei said quietly. “Introducing us as friends instead of..you know.”

“Well you have all become my friends,” she smiled. 

They all gave her soft smiles. 


	4. Chapter 4

Andy headed outside, breathing in the fresh air. She looked out at the beach before looking back at the men, “Ready to swim?”

They grinned at her in response.

She went out to the beach and laid out her towel before taking her dress off to reveal a light blue bikini. She went toward the water and entered slowly, giving a slight shiver at the temperature.

Tet whistled as he saw the bikini, quickly following her in. The others put their towels down and then got in the water.

Tet swam over and kissed her. “You’re so beautiful, I have to pinch myself.”

Andy blushed in response before laughing and splashing at him.

“Why you little..” He dived under her, then came up tickling.

She giggled before looking over at the others and smiling. 

“You’re on your own, Princess.” Ryon waved at her with a smile.

Kiba began to swim closer, then suddenly was pulled underwater. He surfaced once, his eyes panicked then disappeared from sight.

Andy frowned, trying to look underwater but not seeing anything.

Tet cursed, scanning the water. “You need to get to shore and the guards.” He pushed her forward as a crossbow bolt buried itself in his abdomen. “Run..” He toppled into the water, floating limp.

Andy pulled him up, trying to get him to the shore. She managed to get him almost all the way there before she was grabbed. She struggled against the hands pulling on her but couldn’t get free. She was pulled underwater, trying to kick out to get back to the air. She soon released the air from her lungs and tried to hold from breathing in as long as possible. She started feeling like she’d pass out, her body breathing in trying to get air. She soon lost all fight and lost consciousness.

Yamae cursed as he picked her up, racing for the shore as fast as he could. “Ryu! Help me!” He laid her on a towel as Ryusei’s hand began to glow. He stayed kneeling beside her as the gifted boy struggled to heal Andy, catching him when Ryusei’s eyes rolled up. Yamae held his breath, waiting for some sign of life from her.

Andy sucked in air, rolling onto her side and coughing water out. Her eyes opened slightly and she tried to check on the others but soon lost consciousness again.

Yamae stood as the guards quickly took Andy away. Another group of guards manacled him and collected the other men, taking them to a cell. He sat down and sighed heavily, watching the others with worry.

Andy woke slowly, looking around in confusion. She pushed herself up and headed into the hall, looking for any sign of the guys. She eventually found herself down by the cells. She looked in and noticed them. She gave them a worried look, “How are you?”

Yamae gave her a panicked look. “I can’t wake Ryusei. Kiba is unconscious still and Tet..” He glanced over to where Ryon was trying to staunch the bleeding. The crossbow bolt lay in a corner. “Help us please.”

Andy ordered the guards to bring a doctor in. Soon he arrived, stitching Tet up and checking the others out. 

She leaned against the cell door, still feeling weak but wanting to stay to make sure the others would be okay.

The doctor moved to her side. “Princess, you should be resting.”

She nodded slowly and ordered the guards to let the men out of the cell.

“Apologies, Princess. Your father’s orders. They are to remain here.” One of the guards dipped his head.

Andy looked into the cell with a worried look.

Ryon forced a smile. “We’ll be okay, Andy. You need to recover. Don’t worry about us.”

She nodded slowly before heading back to her room. She got to sleep easily but soon woke again, worried about the others. 

There was a frantic knock at her door.

She answered it quickly.

Yamae stood there, breathing raggedly. He kept glancing behind him into the hall.

“What’s wrong? And how did you get out?”

“I ran when they took Ryusei and Kiba. Andy, your father has ordered them to fight each other in the arena..” 

Andy’s eyes widened as she tried to think of any way to stop them. She shook her head, “Can we make Ryusei win and then he help Kiba back to health?” She sighed, “I wish I could order them to stop this..”

Yamae took a deep breath. “Andy, you don’t understand. This is in retaliation for the attack. Whoever wins will be executed. The guards told us Ryon and I are next. They took Tet away, I don’t know where.” He cursed as a trio of guards came running down the hall.

Andy pulled him in the room and locked the door.

He collapsed to his knees shaking with exertion. “I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t want to cause problems.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright. I’d rather have known about it than not. I’m not sure how to help though. And with all of you guys separated, I can’t help you all escape..”

Yamae looked up. “I’m not going anywhere without them.” He shakily stood. “Thank you for everything.” He moved toward the door. “At least we’ll die together.”

Andy’s eyes filled with tears, “I don’t want any of you to die.”

He turned, his own eyes wet. “I don’t want to die either. But I can’t abandon them. Bad enough that I can’t be with my right arm, but my brother..”

“I wish I was in charge..”

The guards hammered on the door. “Princess! Are you alright?” There was an undercurrent of anger to the words. “We must get you safe!”

Andy looked at Yamae sadly. “Guess it’s time..” she sighed. 

Yamae gave her a fleeting smile. “It’s alright. Better open it before they break it down.” He took a deep breath and faced the door.

Andy moved in front of him, gently pressing her lips to his. 

He kissed her back, his lips curling in a contented smile.

Andy took a deep breath before opening the door. She watched sadly as the guards took him away. She went and curled up in her bed, beginning to cry about the situation. If only she could take over. But she knew she couldn’t bring herself to kill her parents. She felt hopeless as she cried herself back to sleep.

Alarms brought her awake.

She pushed herself up and looked around. She went into the hall, asking a guard what was going on.

“There’s been an attack. Your father.. Your mother is Queen fully now.”

Andy’s eyes filled with tears, “Where is she?”

“In the strategy room. Your sister is with the nanny.” The guard bowed and began moving away.

Andy went to the strategy room and waited for her mother to exit.

The door opened, the Queen appearing slowly. Her eyes were red, her cheeks tear streaked. She saw Andy and extended her arms. “Oh Andaka..”

“You weren’t hurt at all, were you?” Andy hugged her tightly.

“No. It happened in the throne room after I retired for the night.”

Andy nodded slowly. “May I ask a favor?”

Her mother looked at her for a moment, then inclined her head.

Andy took a deep breath, “My slaves.. they saved my life today yet Father was sending them to the arena. I’d like to request they be returned. They’re the reason I’m alive, they don’t deserve to die, especially not like that.”

Her mother shuddered. “I always hated that place. One of the things I did not love about your father. I will send them to your wing immediately.” She gave Andy a kiss, then disappeared down the hallway.

Andy slowly made her way back toward her room, a mix of emotions overwhelming her.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

She got up and answered it, her eyes filled with tears.

Guards stood flanking the men, who looked worse for wear. Kiba was fighting tears, the others quiet. “Your slaves, Princess.”

Andy looked, “Where is the other one?”

“Deceased.”

The tears fell from her eyes as she nodded. “Thank you.”

Ryusei grabbed her arm. “Please..they won’t let me try.”

Andy nodded and looked back at the guards, “Bring the deceased one as well.”

They frowned, but bowed and disappeared, leaving the four standing in front of her.

She wiped at her eyes before speaking quietly, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

Yamae gave her a smile before swaying. “Your mother stopped things just in time. If she hadn’t, none of us would be here.”

“You guys need to rest,” she took them to the living room. 

They all collapsed on the couches, except for Kiba who sank to the floor sobbing.

Andy moved toward Kiba and gently wrapped her arms around him.

“I wasn’t there… he died alone..”

“I’m sorry.” She held him tightly. 

The guards returned carrying Tet. They laid his body gently on the floor, then departed.

Ryusei scrambled to his side, hand already glowing as he tried to revive him. He refused to give up, even though there was no visible change.

Yamae tried to move him away and the gifted boy snarled at him, making him back away in surrender.

Suddenly the light flared brightly and Tet sucked in a breath. Ryusei gave Andy a triumphant look, his eyes glittering in his pale face. Then he fell backwards and didn’t move.

“Ryu!” Yamae cradled him, his face worried. “He’s not breathing…”

Andy knelt beside Ryusei, pressing his chest repeatedly to try to bring him back. She put her lips to his, breathing air in before going back to the chest compressions.

Suddenly, Ryusei began to cough. His eyes cracked open for a minute, then closed again.

Andy let out a relieved sigh. “Thank the gods.” 

Kiba nodded, his eyes locked on Tet’s unconscious form.

Yamae stared at Ryusei. “Did he really just bring Tet back to  _ life _ ?”

“Seems like it,” Andy answered. 

“ _ What is he _ ?”

Andy shrugged, “Does it matter?”

Yamae chuckled ruefully. “No. Just in shock right now.”

Andy nodded and took a deep breath, “I get that.”

Ryon looked at her. “What happens now? Is it true the King was killed?”

She nodded, “My mother’s in charge now. But at least we don’t have to worry about you guys being sent to the arena anymore.”

“But what about being executed? Is that a possibility?” Kiba asked bluntly. “We are captured rebels after all.”

“I don’t know, but I’ll do everything I can to prevent it.”

“Well, we can’t worry about it tonight. I suggest everyone get some sleep.” Ryon yawned.

Andy nodded, “Good night, guys.” She headed out toward her room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Andy entered the living room, servants behind her carrying suits. She looked at the men, “There’s a ball tonight. If you’d like to come, here are some suits for you to wear.”

Kiba touched one like he was afraid it would attack him as the others stared at her.

“A ball? What’s that?” Ryusei and Yamae raised their eyebrows.

“A big fancy dance party,” Andy smiled.

Tet looked embarrassed. “Uh..we don’t know how to dance.”

“It’s easy. And don’t worry about it. Even if you don’t want to dance there’s a lot of fancy food.”

Kiba chuckled as Ryusei’s eyes got big. “You said the magic word.”

Ryon coughed softly. “We are not royalty. I doubt very much we will be allowed to join you.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s my ball after all.”

Tet shrugged. “If you say so. Wait.. your ball?”

“There’s always a ball when a princess has a birthday,” she said quietly.

“You celebrate your day of birth?” Ryon looked at her in amazement.

“You don’t?”

“There’s an acknowledgement, but not a celebration. We know just for warrior status.” Kiba explained, fidgeting quietly.

Andy nodded, “Well, here we all celebrate. Even more so for the Princesses.”

Tet gave her a smile. “We are your humble servants. Help us put these on?”

Andy nodded again, looking at the suits and picking one for each of them. She helped them get dressed, staring at the final result in amusement.

“How do you even move in these?” Kiba stretched awkwardly. 

Andy chuckled, “You learn.” She smiled at them, “You all look great.”

Ryusei’s cheeks went pink and he stared at the floor.

“The servants can show you where to go. I have to go get myself ready,” Andy grinned.

Tet bowed, the others doing the same afterwards.

Andy went and got in her light green ball gown, servants rushing around her finishing up her makeup and checking her outfit over.

She stood at the top of the stairs, waiting to be presented. Afterward, she walked down them gracefully, smiling at the crowd.

Tet and the others stared in awe at her.

Andy danced with a few men from the kingdom to get the dancing started before making her way over to them. “Having fun so far?”

Tet nodded silently as Kiba restrained Ryusei from the banquet table.

“Would any of you care to dance? All you have to do is follow my lead.”

“Just like every other day then.” Yamae joked as Tet straightened and took her hand.

“I wish I was a Prince.” He whispered in her ear.

She smiled softly, “You guys are better than any princes I know.”

He gave her a smile. “I envy the man who marries you.” 

Andy sighed, “My parents have tried to get me with suitors but they’re all so boring..”

Tet tried not to laugh out loud. “You prefer rabble like us, do you?”

“Definitely,” she smiled as she got closer to him and began the dance.

When the music stopped, Tet gave her a graceful bow. “That was quite nice.”

She smiled, “Yes it was.” They went back toward the group before Andy went and grabbed a small plate of appetizers.

Kiba elbowed Tet. “You looked pretty good out there.”

Tet gave a small smile, his eyes on Andy.

She chatted with a few guests before returning to them, “Anyone else care to dance?”

Ryusei raised a hand nervously.

Andy grinned and held out her hand to him. 

He took a deep breath, then took it softly. He gave her a small smile.

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead,” she whispered as they went to the dance floor. She pulled him close as the music began.

He tried to control his breathing, whispering back “You’re beautiful. I feel like I’m dreaming.”

She smiled softly, “Thank you. And you definitely aren’t dreaming.”

He chuckled. “Just in case, nobody wake me yet.”

She laughed quietly. 

He put his lips to her cheek as they swayed to the music.

She sighed, “I’d kiss you if there weren’t so many people around watching.”

“Don’t worry. That was a thank you kiss.” He gave her a gentle smile.

“Thanks for what?”

“Everything you’ve done for us. I doubt most people would have accepted us like you have, much less fought to save our lives.”

“I care a lot about you guys,” she admitted.

“Which I’m sure has not made your mother happy. Having a daughter who is friendly with the enemy must cause gossip.”

“She hasn’t said much, luckily.”

“That may change after tonight. Was this a wise idea bringing us?”

Andy sighed, “I hadn’t thought it through.. All I knew was I wanted you guys to come. I’m sorry..”

“We’re the ones that should be sorry. We don’t want to cause any problems for you.” He kissed her hand as the music ended, then headed for the others silently.

Andy spent the next hour dancing with suitors who she didn’t want to dance with, then headed back to the group quietly.

Tet sighed and wished he could escape. He couldn’t help but be resentful of the other royals. They didn’t love Andy, just wanted the power and prestige that marrying her would give them. Yet he knew there was no chance for them. He was a nobody, worse than that he was the enemy. He nodded absently as Kiba said something to him, not paying attention.

Andy sighed, “I’m glad you guys are here. I hate having to deal with all these people,” she whispered to the group.

“You fooled us. You look completely relaxed.” Ryon gave her a smile. “Unlike these two.” He motioned toward Kiba and Tet.

“If you guys don’t want to stay, I understand,” she said quietly. “I’m not forcing you to stay against your wishes.”

“The guards would get jumpy if we just left.” Kiba remarked, his eyes watching the crowd. “Besides, where’s my dance?”

Andy chuckled and held her hand out to him.

He took it, pressing his lips to her fingers. “I may not be royalty, but I catch on fast.”

Andy nodded and led him to the dance floor.

Tet nudged Ryon. “I’m going back to the room.”

He headed out of the room and down the hall. Halfway to their wing, a guard approached him with a cold smile. “Going somewhere, rebel?”

Tet swallowed nervously as the guard grabbed his arm.

The music ended and Kiba led Andy back to the group. His eyes narrowed as he registered Tet’s absence. “Where did he go?”

Ryon shrugged. “Said he was going back to the room.”

Andy frowned, “I’m going to go make sure he made it okay.” 

Tet regained consciousness slowly. He groaned as his ribs shifted,and he prayed they weren’t too badly broken.

“Still alive, rebel? That won’t do at all.” The guard’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

Before Tet could answer, a sharp kick slammed into his sternum. He cried out as he felt his ribs shatter, then a tightness started in his chest. Blood sprayed from his lips as his eyes went out of focus.

Andy went down the hall, freezing when she saw Tet. When she moved again, she rushed to his side. “Tet! Everything will be okay.” She cringed when she noticed the blood and knew she had to get a doctor quick.

“Sorry for messing up..your birthday..” His voice was apologetic. He coughed wetly, more blood trickling out.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said softly. She quickly stood and ran back to the ballroom, grabbing the group and leading them to where Tet was.

Ryusei grimaced, placing his hand on Tet’s barely moving chest. “I don’t know if I can save him. He’s hurt bad.” The glow enveloped the injured man as the gifted boy concentrated.

Andy watched with worry.

Ten minutes later, the glow disappeared and Ryusei swayed. “I stabilized him, but can’t do anymore. He’s bleeding inside.”

Andy took a deep breath, “Get him to my wing. I’ll grab a doctor.” She went and found one, leading him back to where Tet was. “I have to get back to the party before my mother gets upset. He better still be alive when I get back,” she told the doctor.

The doctor nodded quickly and began to examine him.

Andy went back to the ball, dancing with more suitors until the party ended. The whole time she was worried about Tet but no one could tell as she kept a smile on her face. It was late when she arrived back at her wing, entering the room to check on Tet.

Ryon looked up from the bedside. “He’s holding on.”

Tet lay shirtless, bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen. He was breathing slowly, pale against the sheets.

“Doctor had to perform surgery to stop the bleeding in two places, so he’s got stitches. And he finished the second transfusion an hour ago.”

Andy sat down beside Tet, watching him. “I hope he’s alright.”

“Any idea who attacked him?”

Andy shook her head, “Probably a guard if I had to guess.”

Ryon sighed heavily. “Should have expected this. We’ll never be accepted.”

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. 

“It’s not your fault. I’m amazed you care as much as you do.”

Andy shrugged, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Most people wouldn’t look past our status as rebels. They wouldn’t have fought for us. They would have either been unkind to us to the point the arena was welcome or just shrugged and forgot about us when we were taken away. We’re the enemy, after all.”

“Until I met you guys, I never knew what the war was even about. You guys opened my eyes. And it doesn’t matter what side they’re on, a person is a person and I’ll treat them as such until they show they don’t deserve it.”

“I was surprised you believed us when Tet told you why we were fighting. Your Father was the villain in our story, yet you accepted us without calling us liars.”

“You guys seemed trustworthy.” Andy admitted. “Of course it was a shock. I love my parents, but I guess not even they can be perfect.”

“No, I guess not.” Ryon was quiet a moment. “The doctor was worried about Ryusei. His periods of unconsciousness are getting longer. We don’t know why.”

Andy nodded, “Next time something happens, stop him from using it. We don’t need him dying on us too.”

“He’ll fight us, you know that.”

She sighed, “I know..”


	6. Chapter 6

Ryon slipped into the room, a tray in his hands. “Soup’s done. The kitchen’s empty and I didn’t see a single guard.”

Andy frowned, “That’s odd.” 

He shrugged. “How are they doing?”

Andy sighed, “The same.” She looked down at Tet worriedly.

He was flushed, a result of the high fever that had been raging for several days. He coughed incessantly and was lucid only occasionally. He was still recovering from the beating and the doctor had been concerned his stitches would break. But the doctor hadn’t been by in the last two days..

“Mama! Mama, don’t go!” Yamae’s voice echoed from the next room. Ryon winced, then headed in to calm his brother. He held the boy close, brushing back the sweat drenched hair. “Shhh. It’s alright. Go to sleep.”

Andy sighed sadly, heading out to find a doctor. She wandered the halls looking for anyone but found the palace almost empty.

A single guard appeared, his eyes hollow from exhaustion. He bowed when he saw her. “Princess. You’re not sick?”

She shook her head, “Is everyone else sick?”

He nodded. “Or dead. The doctor has been attending to your mother, but it doesn’t look good.”

Andy took a deep breath. She just lost her father, she couldn’t lose her mother as well. And if she did.. she’d become Queen. She’d be happy to end the war but everything else not as much.

She nodded, “Get some rest. You look like you need it.” She headed back to her wing with tears in her eyes.

Kiba was pacing, his fists clenched. He stopped when he saw her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Apparently almost everyone in the castle is sick or has died. The doctor has been attending to my mother which is why he hasn’t come back down. I guess she has it really bad..”

“Dammit.” He cursed, his eyes straying to Ryusei’s room. “You said people are  _ dying _ ?”

“That’s what the guard told me,” she nodded. 

“Hate to pile on the bad news, but Ryusei is showing symptoms.” Ryon told her as he exited the boy’s room. “And he is as bad as Tet already.”

Andy looked down, trying not to cry. She didn’t want to lose anyone and now three of her friends and her mother were sick. She felt helpless, unsure what to do.

Kiba embraced her silently. He held her for several minutes, then let her go. “You should rest.”

She nodded slowly, “Let me know if anything changes.” 

He gave her a sad nod.

Three days later, there was a knock at the door.

She answered it quickly.

The doctor stood there looking haggard. “My Queen.”

“Queen..?”

“Your mother succumbed this morning. Luckily young Kaia is still well.”

Andy’s hands started shaking and she moved to sit down. After a few moments, she spoke, “Please check on my friends.”

He bowed and entered Tet’s room. After a few moments, he visited Yamae and Ryusei. He made his way back to Andy. “Two of them are at death’s door. The other one is not as close, but it is just a matter of time. No one sick has recovered. I am sorry.”

Andy nodded slowly, “Go get some rest. You need it.”

He bowed and left.

Andy started sobbing, curling up on one of the couches. 

Ryon entered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He ran to her side in alarm. “Andy? Are you alright?”

She shook her head, “The doctor said no one sick has recovered... my mother..this morning..” she managed to get out.

He gently wrapped her in his arms, kissing her forehead. “I am so sorry. Is your sister?”

“Kaia’s okay.”

“We’ll get through this.” He released her and stood. “I’m going to bring some food. We’ll eat, then decide what to do, okay?”

She nodded, wiping at her eyes.

She stared at the floor until he returned.

His hands were shaking around the platter as he came in followed by another man. “Andy..”

“Yes?”

“Aside from the doctor and Kaia, we’re the only ones still alive.” He tried to calm his breathing.

Andy nodded slowly. “Alright..”

Kiba appeared at her side. “You need to come  _ now _ ..Ryusei..”

Andy stood quietly, heading into Ryusei’s room.

He was pale, his eyes half open.

“Hey,” she tried to smile as she went to his side. She held his hand gently.

“Take care..of Kiba?” His voice was raspy.

Andy nodded, “Don’t worry, I will.”

He gave her a wan smile, then closed his eyes.

“I can’t believe he’s that bad..” A strange voice spoke behind her.

She looked up at him in confusion, “Who are you?”

He chuckled quietly. “Ryon forgot. I am Kenji, his right arm. And  _ he _ should not be sick.” Kenji knelt beside the bed and extended a glowing hand.

Andy watched quietly.

Blue light enveloped Ryusei for several minutes, then faded away. Kenji laid his head on the bed and took a deep breath. “He should be alright now.”

“That’s great,” Andy gave a small smile.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll help the others.” Kenji closed his eyes.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

He gave her a dazzling smile, his eyes opening. He pushed himself up and headed into Yamae’s room.

Kiba stumbled out of Tet’s room, his composure breaking. “Andy..he’s..he’s..”

Andy’s face fell before she moved to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Kenji slowly made his way into Tet’s room. The blue light shone bright for a moment, then he staggered out and collapsed on the floor.

Ryon cursed and rushed over, paleing as he saw blood seeping through Kenji’s shirt. “He’s hurt and didn’t say anything?”

Andy quickly grabbed the medicine kit and started cleaning him up and bandaging his wound.

Kiba rushed into Tet’s room, exiting seconds later with an astonished look. “He’s sleeping.. perfectly normal.” He looked at Ryon. “Who the hell is he?”

“Tet’s alive?” Andy looked up with surprise.

“Yeah. He’s freaking snoring.” Kiba gave a teary chuckle.

Ryon brushed a hand over Kenji’s head. “Meet my right arm, Kenji.”

Kiba’s jaw dropped. “You said he was dead..”

“I found him in the kitchen earlier. He said the guards released him from the dungeon.” Ryon sighed. “I owe you an apology, Kiba.”

Andy watched quietly, wondering what he was talking about.

“I know who  _ and _ what Ryusei is.”

“What is he?” Andy wondered aloud.

“He’s half Fae..and Kenji’s brother..”

Andy raised an eyebrow, “So they’re Fae? That’s how they heal people?”

Ryon nodded. “Kiba and Ryusei share a mother, but not the same father. Kenji’s father is Ryusei’s too. Kenji is full Fae.”

Andy nodded in understanding. 

Kiba sat in shock for a moment, then spoke. “I don’t care if he’s half dragon. He’s still my brother.”

Andy chuckled softly in response. She stood and stuck her head into each of the rooms, checking on the sleeping men. 

Soon, Kaia came running in, “It’s lonely staying in my room. Can I be with you?”

Andy gave her a soft smile and picked her up. “Of course.” Andy’s face had a flash of sadness when she realized she was all Kaia had left. They’d both lost their parents, and it would be harder on Kaia at her young age. She had to step up now and not only be there for Kaia but be the Queen. She struggled to keep her breathing calm as a wave of panic washed over her.

“Deep breaths.” Kiba put one hand on her shoulder as he ruffled Kaia’s hair. “Hi sweetheart.”

Kaia smiled and reached out for Kiba. 

Andy tried to do what Kiba said and take deep breaths. Kaia looked back at her in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

“Did anyone tell you about Mommy?”

“They said she wasn’t feeling good.”

“Well, she’s gone now, just like Daddy.”

Kaia stared at her for a few moments, trying to process everything. She soon started crying and Andy moved them to the couch to better support her. 

Andy held her close, trying not to break out into tears herself. “Everything will be alright.”

“If Mommy is gone, are you my mommy now?”

Andy gave a sad chuckle, “That’s not really how it works. I’m still your sister, but I’ll be taking care of you the best I can. You will have a new nanny too, hopefully soon.”

Kaia nodded sleepily. 

Andy sighed and lifted Kaia back up, taking her to her room. She laid her in bed and tucked her in, the younger princess falling to sleep in seconds. 

Andy made her way back to the living room and looked at Kiba, “Thanks.”

“No problem. Now she’ll grow up in peace.” He gave her forehead a soft kiss.

“Of course I know some things about ruling but I haven’t had much training yet since my parents weren’t supposed to die so suddenly. I feel like I’ll be a lousy Queen.”

“Nonsense. You have the two biggest things already going for you.” He grinned.

She raised an eyebrow, “Which are..?”

“A gigantic heart and empathy, of course.” He gave a chuckle.

She gave a small smile in return before thinking aloud, “We need to find more staff before anything else..” She then gave a grin, “And we can move to the main wing when everyone is awake and better. You think it’s nice here, wait until you see over there.”

Kiba laughed. “Careful, my Queen. We may end up spoiled rotten.”

Andy smiled before yawning, “Lots of things to do tomorrow.. Get some rest.”

He gave her a kiss, then headed for his room.

Andy woke early, heading to the kitchen and starting breakfast. She wheeled down trays of food and entered the living room. 

Kenji gave her a smile as he laced his boots. “Morning.”

“Morning. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you.” He strapped a bow to his back, then grabbed a roll off the tray. 

“So what are your plans?”

“ _ I _ am going to get you new staff.” He gave her another smile. 

She gave him a surprised look, “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. Ryon told me everything. I must show my gratitude.”

Andy smiled, “We need quite a bit of people to run a castle this large. I hope the kingdom didn’t get hit with the sickness as well.”

“Do not worry. The city is well. And I just  _ happen  _ to know a lot of people.” He finished the roll, waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Andy chuckled before sitting down to start eating.

“Andy? What happened? I was sure I wasn’t going to wake up..” Tet emerged from his room, his eyes confused.

“Kenji healed you.”

His eyes narrowed. “Kenji? How do you know Ryon’s right arm? He died before we were captured..” He stepped back. “Am I on the other side? Or is this a fever dream?”

“Everything is alright and you are alive. Kenji didn’t actually die apparently and was being held as a prisoner.”

His eyes widened. “Where is he?”

“Currently getting the castle new staff because basically everyone died.”

“ _ Everyone _ ? Does that mean you’re..” He stared at her.

“Kaia and the doctor, and us. That’s who is left. And yes, that makes me Queen.” She sighed.

“Thank the gods.” He blanched, sputtering an apology. “I didn’t mean it that way..”

“I know,” she nodded. She then pointed to the food trays, “Hungry?”

“Ravenous.” He sat beside her and reached for the food. “Did anybody other than me get sick?”

“Yamae and Ryusei,” she nodded again.

He paused, then chuckled. “Better make more food because Ryu will eat this in five minutes and still be hungry. You’d expect him to be seven feet tall and four hundred pounds the way he eats.”

Andy laughed, “I’ll see about making more when we need it.”

A pair of arms wrapped around Tet’s neck and he gave a soft smile. “You okay, Kiba?”

The man gave a soft sob. “I am now..”

Tet smiled wider, reaching behind him to give his right arm a squeeze. “Get over here and eat. You’ve lost weight.”

“ _ Whose  _ fault is that? You took years off my life.” Kiba moved to sit beside Tet.

Andy smiled as she watched them, slowly making her way through her plate.

The other three men soon appeared, the two formerly sick diving into the food with gusto.

Andy finished her plate, then looked at them, “My first act as Queen is to free you. If you want to stay, there’s always room, but you aren’t forced to be here anymore.”

“What makes you think any of us are going anywhere?” Ryon raised an eyebrow as he munched a piece of toast.

Andy shrugged, “I don’t know. I just don’t want to make you stay if you don’t want to.”

“We aren’t leaving.” Tet cupped her cheek. “The only way you will  **ever** be alone is if we die. And given the fact we keep frustrating the Reaper, he probably doesn’t want to be anywhere near us.”

She smiled softly, “Thank you.”

“Isn’t that our line?” He kissed her deeply.

Kiba tapped his shoulder. “My turn.” He claimed her mouth gently.

Andy chuckled when they broke apart.

The others crowded around, claiming their own kisses. Ryusei blushed as they separated.

Andy gave a contented sigh, “I never thought I’d find anyone I care about like this, much less a group.”

“How can we resist a beautiful woman like you? We’d be insane not to accept your love.” Yamae grinned at her as Kenji appeared.

Andy looked at him, “Did you find people?”

His eyes twinkled. “Of course. The kitchen is working hard on a feast fit for you. The guards are patrolling the castle and your adorable sister is being spoiled by her new nanny. Now I am all yours.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “Why don’t we all head to the main wing? I’ll get you guys better rooms over there.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kiba gave a quiet sigh. “Won’t your people be offended?”

“And you’ll be getting plenty of suitors for your hand now. We maybe should take rooms with the guards.” Tet added, his eyes avoiding hers.

“I don’t care if they are offended. And I don’t have plans for marriage any time soon.” She answered. “But if you really would rather room elsewhere that can be arranged.”

“Hey now, don’t be like that. I just don’t want your people deciding you aren’t good enough for them.” Tet tried to placate her. He sighed and got up, disappearing out the front door.

Andy stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking to the rest of the group. “I don’t care, I’d still like you to have rooms in the main wing.”

The men nodded. “We accept.”

Andy took a deep breath, “Well, let’s head over there then.”

They finished eating, then Kiba bowed. “Lead the way.”

Andy headed out of her wing into the main hall, then went into the main wing. Everything was shinier and more elegant than the rest of the castle. The men noticed a large pool as they followed her down the hall. 

She pointed to some rooms, “These are for you.”

They exchanged looks with each other, then Yamae squeaked. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am,” she nodded.

They bowed as one, then went to explore.

Kenji paused in front of her. “Don’t be too upset with Tet. He just doesn’t want anyone to think badly of you. Or worse.”

She sighed, “I know. But you guys mean so much to me, I want you to have a nice place to live. I’ll worry about what people think later.”

Kenji chuckled, then joined the others.

Andy went to the end of the hall, going through the wide door. She looked around at her new room for a moment before going out on the balcony to get some fresh air.

She heard grunting from the training ground below.

She looked down to see what was going on.

Tet was swinging a sword at several training dummies, his face stony. He was shirtless, his stitches standing out against his skin. The scar on his back rippled as he moved.

She watched him silently for a while. She considered calling down to him but didn’t know what to say.

He stopped suddenly, pressing a hand to his side. Blood began to trickle through his fingers and he cursed silently. He placed the sword down and took a deep breath as the scenery wavered.

Andy quickly ran and got a medical kit before heading out to the training grounds. She went to Tet and grabbed him to keep him steady, then helped him sit on a bench. She stayed quiet as she gently cleaned him up and bandaged him.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was low, his eyes staring at the ground.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too.” She finished with the bandages then held her hand out to him, “Let’s get you inside so you can rest more.”

“I was out of line.” He took her hand, wincing as he stood. He leaned on her until the world settled, then sighed. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Why do you say that?”

“After all you’ve done for us, I was ungrateful and a giant jackass. You should give me a room with the servants.”

She shook her head, “We already picked you out a room.”

He gave her a tired smile. “I forgot all about the stitches. Probably should stay away from training for awhile, huh?”

She nodded, “That would be wise.” She led him to where their rooms were and helped him into one.

He sank onto the mattress and closed his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered as he fell asleep.

“I love you too,” she whispered back before kissing his forehead. She stood there watching him for a few moments.

Kenji poked his head in, lowering his voice as he spotted Tet. “We have a problem.”

She left the room and looked at him, “What’s wrong?”

“A large group of rebels are heading this way. They heard about the sickness and are coming for whoever’s left here so they can declare victory.”

“Get the troops into defensive positions. I’m calling off the war, so let’s draft a letter to the rebels?”

He nodded, running down the hall as Kiba met her. “Ryusei is with Kaia as a precaution. What do you want the rest of us to do?”

She gave a small chuckle, “You guys are already doing so much. I should make you official advisors..” She looked thoughtful, “Is there anything else you think you should do?”

“I can lead the defensive measures. Where did Tet go?”

“He’s currently sleeping. He was training and started bleeding.”

He exhaled softly. “I’ll be with the troops. If you think of anything, just tell the others. Ryon is a skilled negotiator if you need one.” He headed down the hall, unsheathing a large sword.

Andy started pacing in the hallway, wondering what she could be doing to help.

Ten minutes later, Ryon and Kenji appeared with a sheet of paper. Kenji looked grim, Ryon worried.

“What’s happening?”

“The rebels have broken through to the courtyard. I’ve strengthened the defenses in the castle proper.” Kenji looked at Ryon.

“I drafted a peace agreement. Your thoughts?” He handed it to her quietly, his lips tightening as the sound of fighting reached their ears.

Andy read it over a few times before nodding. “Sounds good.”

“How do we get them to agree?” Ryon asked softly.

“Do they have a leader or general? If we can get them, we can talk to them.”

Kenji nodded, his eyes dark. “He and Kiba fought. I’ll go bring him to you.”

Andy nodded and headed toward the throne room. She paced in front of the throne, unable to bring herself to sit in it just yet.

Ten minutes later, Kenji reappeared. He was leading a tall, broad shouldered rebel. “Queen Andaka, I present Takahashi.”

Andy nodded, “As you may know, I just took the throne. I’m not like my parents. I know we can never give back what has been taken from you, but I’d like to sign a peace agreement to prevent further damage on both sides of the war.”

He looked surprised, then answered. “I believe we can come to an agreement.”

Andy gave him a small smile, “We have already drafted an agreement, if you approve of it, we can sign. If not, we can discuss terms.”

He nodded. “May I see it?”

Andy took the piece of paper and approached the man, handing it out toward him.

He took it, his eyes scanning quickly over it. After a few moments, he produced a pen and signed his name at the bottom. He handed it back with a small bow.

Andy signed it as well, “Thank you. I know there will be some animosity against us for some time, but I look forward to leading the kingdom in a better direction.”

“I believe you. I must return to my men. May your rule be long and prosperous.” He bowed again, then headed out of the room.

Kenji let out a slow breath. “It’s over.”

Andy nodded, finally sitting on the throne.

“I’ll supervise the clean up. There are casualties we need to take care of.” His voice was shaky, his face stony.

She nodded again, “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

He gave her a sad smile, then bowed and left.

Hours later, Ryon appeared with a bow. “The battle clean up has finished. The casualties Kenji and Ryusei were not able to restore are being prepared for burial. They are resting in their room. Your sister is safe with my brother.” He stopped, fighting tears. A minute later, he resumed speaking. “What are your procedures for hero burial?”

Andy’s eyes narrowed, “Where is Kiba?”

Ryon dropped his eyes to the floor and went silent. Tears finally began streaking his cheeks.

“Did he..?” Andy asked worriedly. 

“General Takahashi won their battle. Neither Ryusei or Kenji were able to revive him.”

Tears filled her eyes, “Can I see him?”

“He’s laid out in the infirmary.” Ryon took a deep breath. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Only if you want to,” she wiped at her eyes as she tried not to sob.

He gently led her down to the infirmary door, then excused himself.

Andy entered and looked around, quickly spotting him. She went to his side and noticed how peaceful he looked, almost like he was asleep. She finally started sobbing, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. “Why did you have to leave us?” She stood beside him crying for a while before begging, “Please come back. We need you. Tet needs you. I need you..” 

Soon, a purple light started glowing from Andy’s hand and spreading across Kiba’s body. She watched in confusion, unsure where the light came from.

His fingers twitched at the same time his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Andy worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“You died..” she stared at him with puffy eyes.

He blinked as the memory returned. “The battle! What happened?”

“Peace agreement,” she answered quietly.

“Thank the gods. Is everyone okay?”

“They’re just upset about you. Kenji and Ryusei revived quite a few people so they are resting..”

He gave a slow nod, then began to sit up. He winced as his body protested.

Andy continued staring at him, a mix of shock and confusion on her face.

“Did I grow another head or something? You’re starting to scare me.”

She shot him an apologetic look before looking down, “Neither Ryusei or Kenji could revive you..”

He froze. “Then how? Am I dreaming?” He suddenly realized where they were and he paled.

“I did it.. somehow. I don’t know what happened, I just wanted you to come back so badly and then you were surrounded by a light..”

“The rumors are true..” He gasped.

“What rumors?”

“Royalty’s gifts. You are supposed to be able to heal plagues and bring people back to life. I never believed it.” He stared at her in awe.

“If royalty has it, why didn’t my mother? She would have saved everyone from the sickness..”

He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

She sighed and wiped at her eyes again, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Makes two of us.”

“Why don’t we get you to your room?” She held a hand out to him.

“Gladly.” He took it, grabbing the edge of the table as the room spun.

She wrapped her arm around him to help keep him upright and began to lead him down the hall.

Ryon stopped in shock as he saw them. He struggled to stay calm. 

Andy gave him a small smile, “He’s alright now.”

Ryon slowly nodded. “How? You had a wound the size of my fist in your chest..”

Kiba shook his head. “No clue.”

Andy shot him a confused look before continuing to help him down the hall. After a few minutes she asked, “Why didn’t you just tell him I saved you? Though I’m still not sure  _ how  _ I did it..”

“Not my place. If you want to reveal it, your decision. This could just be a freak occurrence.” He sighed as they reached his room. “You have enough going on without this getting out. You’ll be besieged by everyone wanting to be healed or their loved ones revived.”

Andy nodded, “You’re right.” She helped him to the bed. 

He laid down with a hiss. “The war’s really over?”

“We signed a peace agreement so unless they break it..”

He nodded, his eyes heavy. “One day at a time..” He slipped into sleep.

She kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Kenji and Ryusei met her in the hall, both bowing deeply. “We wanted to apologize for our failure.”

“It’s alright. And Kiba is okay.”

They rose to look at her in disbelief. “We were unable to revive him… Are you alright?”

“Look in there, he’s fine,” she pointed to his room.

They both scrambled to the door, their eyes wide as they saw Kiba sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: this chapter has lots of sex in it so if you don’t like it, skip ahead.

Tet stroked through the water, his body relaxed. He reached the other side and turned, grinning when he saw Andy. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she greeted back, stepping into the pool.

He pushed off, swimming over to her and capturing her lips with his.

She kissed back hard, wrapping a hand around him.

He chuckled breathlessly as he drew back. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Not sure about that, but thanks.”

“You’re doing a difficult job very well. Add to that, raising your sister and dealing with us. Definitely amazing.”

She blushed before going further into the water. A few moments later, she splashed at him playfully.

His eyes went wide. “You..” He splashed her back as he laughed.

She grinned before sticking her tongue out and splashing again.

He swam toward her, his eyes twinkling. “You need a spanking.”

She laughed, “Oh really now?”

He waggled his eyebrows as he reached for her. “Most definitely.”

She moved and kissed his cheek.

He grabbed her, playfully smacking her butt as he kissed her deeply.

She wrapped an arm around him and ran her other hand up his chest as they kissed.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to do something naughty.” He chuckled.

She got close to him and whispered, “Do it.” Before winking at him.

He smiled slyly, then began to pull her bikini off. 

She chuckled before kissing his neck.

He gave a quiet moan, his hands exploring her body under the water. He smiled as his hand touched between her legs and she stiffened.

She moved slowly, moaning with pleasure.

He slowly inserted a finger as his other hand moved to pull off his shorts. He moved it slowly as he became naked, watching her through slitted eyes.

She gently grabbed onto him, moving her hand slowly at first but soon picked up speed.

He gasped, pleasure building. He slipped another finger in, accelerating slowly.

She leaned back a bit, letting out a pleasured moan. Soon, she tightened around his fingers, breathing hard as she came.

He cried her name as he released, shaking with exertion. After a minute, he removed his fingers and pulled her onto him. He began to thrust slowly.

She moved with him, enjoying the feeling.

He captured her mouth, kissing her hard as he began to speed up.

Her breathing sped up as well, finally calling his name as she came again.

He tensed, then released. He drew back with a pleased laugh. “We did something naughty.”

She giggled, “Yeah, we did. It was fun.”

“Perfect start to the day. We better get out before everyone comes looking.”

She nodded, grabbing her bikini and exiting the pool. She wrapped a towel around herself before heading down the hall to her room. After getting dressed, she showed up to breakfast, smiling at the guys who were there.

“Morning.” Kiba greeted her with a smile. “You look happy today.”

She blushed a bit but just answered, “morning.” 

The guys chuckled knowingly.

She sat down and grabbed a plate, starting to eat. 

Tet arrived a few minutes later, grabbing a plate and winking at her.

After she was done eating, she smiled, “I think we should have a picnic for lunch.”

They cheered enthusiastically.

She chuckled at them before telling one of the servants her request. She went about her morning, taking care of important business. At lunch time, she found the guys, “You guys ready?”

“All yours.” Kiba answered for them. “I think I found just the spot too.”

“Lead the way then,” she smiled.

He took her hand, the others trailing behind. He brought her to a beautiful field covered with wildflowers. “I found this while I was exploring. It’s quite secluded.” He grinned at her.

“It’s perfect.” She laid a large blanket out before sitting down and eating quietly. When she was done, she smiled at Ryon, “Your hair is blowing in the wind. It looks pretty.”

He blushed slightly. “I didn’t do anything with it today. You really like it?”

She nodded and moved behind him, running her hand through his hair. After a few minutes, she started braiding it.

He made a soft contented noise, his eyes closing.

She finished it up before gently kissing his head.

He opened his eyes and turned, his lips gently touching hers. He drew back. “Probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?” She asked softly.

“Aren’t you Tet’s?” His eyes met hers.

She looked thoughtful, “I think I’m mine and can do what I want. I have feelings for Tet, but I also have feelings for the rest of you.” 

His eyes widened, then he smiled. “In that case..” He took her face in his hands and gave her a long, deep kiss.

She kissed him back before slightly drawing away and smiling.

“I liked that.” His eyes were bright as he tried to catch his breath.

“Me too,” she said softly.

“If we were alone, I’d definitely do more than just kiss..” The words were uttered, then he turned red.

She got close and whispered, “I’d like that.”

There was quiet laughter behind them, then Kiba remarked “Pretty sure we all want that.” 

Kenji looked surprised. “You really have feelings for  _ all _ of us?”

She blushed and looked down, “Is that bad..?”

He smiled, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.”

Tet inched closer to her, whispering “You are definitely a free woman. I won’t force you to only be with me. Whatever makes you happy.”

She gave him a small smile, “All of you make me happy.”

“Good answer.” He chuckled. “Ever fantasised about having this many men?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Never thought of it. Didn’t think it would ever be possible.”

“Well, aren’t you surprised now?” He grinned at Ryusei’s shy glances at her. “He’s adorable, like it’s his first date.”

She chuckled softly before smiling over at Ryusei.

He blushed and stared at the blanket as Yamae chortled.

Andy smiled, going to Ryusei and kissing the top of his head.

He looked adoringly up at her.

She grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

He blushed again, kissing her hand softly.

She moved closer and gently pressed her lips to his.

He slowly kissed back, taking his time. 

She smiled softly as they parted.

“I may be shy, but I’m not inexperienced.” He said softly. “You make me feel like I belong somewhere.”

“I’m glad.” 

Kenji cleared his throat. “We may want to take this inside.. Unless we want to do things out here?”

Andy shrugged, “It’s not like there’s anyone out here?”

He raised an eyebrow, then grinned. “Sounds good to me.. But we shouldn’t embarrass you.”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

Ryon smiled and drew her down to the blanket, caressing her through her clothes. “You’re beautiful. What ever did we do to deserve you?” He asked between kisses.

“You’re good guys,” she answered softly.

He chuckled, then slowly undressed her. He looked at her softly for a moment. “Do the gods know an angel escaped?”

She blushed in response. 

He grinned, then gently parted her legs and touched her.

She moved her hips a bit, enjoying the feeling.

He drew back, quickly shucking his clothing. Then he lowered himself to her.

She kissed him softly. 

He kissed her back as he entered her, slowly starting a gentle rhythm.

She let out a low moan, arching her back in pleasure.

He captured her mouth as he raised her up and she felt someone behind her.

She tried to look back to see who was there.

Kenji chuckled. “Do you mind?”

She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

He slowly entered her from behind, filling her before matching Ryon’s rhythm.

She let out a loud moan, taking in the feeling. 

They suddenly speeded up, their breathing fast in her ears.

“I’m going to..” she whispered before losing herself to the feeling of ecstasy, tightening around them even more as she came.

They went a moment more before releasing simultaneously, their cries of her name ringing in her ears.

Andy took a few moments to catch her breath, her body slightly shaky.

The men gave her twin kisses as they pulled out, leaving her on the blanket.

She relaxed into the blanket for a minute, letting her body rest.

Ryusei sat down beside her, brushing her hair back as he kissed her gently.

She smiled at him after kissing him back.

“Can I paint you sometime?” He asked softly.

“You paint?”

He blushed slightly. “Not for awhile. But I’d like to start again.”

“I can see about getting you some supplies.”

“Only if I can paint you.” 

She nodded, “Of course.”

He beamed, then bent his head to suckle her breast.

She let out a soft moan in response.

One hand caressed her other breast as the other went between her legs.

She arched her back slightly, enjoying his gentle movements.

He raised his head, kissing her deeply as his fingers danced inside of her. His eyes glittered as he increased his speed.

Soon, she was moving her hips to match his rhythm. Her hands tightened on the blanket and her breathing hitched as she came around his fingers.

“I love you.” He was nude now and gently entered her. 

She gave him a soft smile for a moment before her hips bucked.

He thrust into her, his body tightening.

She moved with him, getting a steady rhythm. 

He peppered her face with soft kisses as he moved, his eyes soft.

She ran a hand down his chest with one hand as her other was tight in his hair.

“You’re so beautiful..” He whispered as he moved faster, his orgasm beginning to build.

She let out a moan once again, back arching as he sent her over the edge. Her body spasmed as she came.

He trembled, her name on his lips as he came. He slowly rolled to the side, breathing heavily. “You’re amazing.”

“You are too,” she whispered, laying back on the blanket. After a few moments, she moved to grab a drink. 

Tet handed her one, a smile on his face. “You certainly are beautiful like this. The scenery pales in comparison.”

She blushed before taking a drink.

He sat down beside her. “We should probably see if the kingdom has self-destructed yet.” 

She sighed, “I don’t want to go worry about anything right now.”

He grinned. “We are your humble servants and obedient slaves.”

She chuckled softly before leaning against him.

He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head. “I think the other members of our little group are nervous.”

She looked over at them with a smile. 

“I think Yamae’s a virgin..” Tet chuckled.

Andy pushed herself up and went over to Yamae. She gave him a soft smile, “Do you want in on the fun?”

He nodded, his eyes roaming over her. “I’m  _ not  _ a virgin, but you’re so beautiful I can’t think straight..”

She chuckled, moving to kiss him.

He returned it, his body giving away his eagerness.

She knelt down, pulling his shirt off.

He shivered under her touch, his breath rapid and his eyes unfocused.

She ran her hands down his chest, slowly making her way to his pants and worked on easing them off.

His hands gently touched her breasts, giving her a smile as he gave her another kiss. “How do you bewitch us?”

She shrugged, “It’s not like I try to,” she chuckled before pushing him back onto the blanket.

He gave a throaty chuckle, then gasped as she sat on him slowly. “Ohhh.”

She began moving her hips slowly, setting a steady pace. 

He moved with her, his eyes dark with desire as he caressed her body.

She sped up a bit, leaning down to kiss him hard.

He returned the kiss just as hard. 

She pushed herself back up, “I’m close..”

“Oh Andy..” His voice was husky as he thrust upward hard.

She shook as she came, leaning forward as she struggled to keep herself upright.

He shuddered, bucking a little as he also came. He closed his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. “Ye gods…”

She gave a small chuckle as she rolled off of him, laying back beside him. 

“One man can’t handle you all the time. That’s why the gods conspired to put us all here.” Kenji said with a smile.

Yamae chuckled. “I think you’re right.”

Andy laughed, pushing herself into a sitting position. Then she took a deep breath, “I love you guys.”

“Not as much as we love you!” They chorused happily.

Andy smiled before pushing herself up. Her legs were shaky as she moved her way to Kiba. “Do you want to..?”

He looked thoughtful. “Aren’t you worn out?” He dropped his eyes to the bulge in his pants. “I’m kinda..large.” He looked embarrassed.

“It’s true. He’s half horse.” Tet teased playfully.

Andy chuckled, “It’s alright. And I  _ am  _ getting worn out but I think I have one more go in me.”

“You asked for it.” Kiba stripped, standing in front of her.

She pulled him in for a kiss.

He devoured her lips hungrily as he pressed against her.

She ran her hands over him gently.

“I need you..” He murmured huskily as Tet came up behind her and kissed her neck.

She groaned in pleasure before pulling them down to the blanket.

They entered her in unison and matched their rhythm. “You’re going to scream our names.”

She let out a loud moan, adjusting to them. She held onto them tightly, never wanting to let go.

Tet kissed her neck as Kiba captured her lips. They began to speed up simultaneously.

She moaned once more, “Ohh..”

“You like that?” Kiba asked before he thrust hard forward.

Tet gave a moan, beginning to buck against her as he came.

She let out a low groan, getting close herself.

“That’s it..” Kiba lightly flicked her clitoris as he thrust repeatedly into her.

She let out a pleasured scream, finally going over the edge. 

Kiba nodded, then shook with his release. He rubbed her clit once more with a wicked smile.

She bucked again, her body pushing her into another orgasm.

“Aren’t picnics grand?” Yamae cracked from where he was slowly dressing.

Andy smiled tiredly.

The other men chuckled as they rested.

She laid on the blanket, curling up and closing her eyes.

Kiba snickered, wrapping the blanket around her as he rose.

Tet and he dressed, then Kiba picked her up. “Sleep well.”

They made their way back to the castle, Andy being tucked into her bed.

She slightly opened her eyes and smiled at them before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

“ANDY!!” Tet raced into the throne room, a hysterical, bloodstained Kaia in his arms. “She showed up alone..”

Andy rushed to them, looking Kaia over. “Hey, it’s alright. Everything will be okay.” She looked at Tet, “She just showed up here? Who was with her?”

“Kiba and Ryusei. They were teaching her to paint.” Tet’s eyes were panicked as he struggled to stay calm. “Is she hurt?”

She looked Kaia over, noticing a few small injuries. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, hoping to heal her. Soon, purple light covered her, the injuries disappearing. “She’ll be fine now.” She looked at Kaia, hugging her tightly, “Calm down.”

“I’m scared..”

“I know honey, but you have nothing to be afraid of right now. You’re safe.” 

Tet gave her a grim look, then knelt beside Kaia. “Can you tell us what happened?”

“Men showed up and they started fighting..” she cried. “One grabbed me but I got away and ran here.”

“Do you know what happened to Kiba and Ryusei? Were they hurt?”

She nodded, “I don’t know but they were bleeding..”

“Shit. I’m going to find them.” Tet headed out of the room.

Andy wanted to go with but knew Kaia needed her. She took the girl and got her in the bath, cleaning the blood off of her.

“KENJI!!” Tet’s desperate voice rang into the bathroom.

Andy finished drying Kaia before going to find out what happened.

Tet cradled Ryusei, struggling to staunch a hemorrhaging neck wound. There was a covered stretcher a few feet away.

Kenji arrived at a run, his face turning white at the scene. He quickly stretched out his hand, but nothing happened. “It’s enspelled! I can’t break it!”

Andy moved to Ryusei, holding her hands out and focusing. After a few moments, he started glowing.

When it stopped, he lay unconscious in Tet’s arms, the injury gone.

Andy took a deep breath in relief.

Tet rose, holding the boy close. “He needs blood.” Kenji watched them go, then turned to look at the stretcher. He slowly moved and uncovered it. He drew back as Kiba was revealed. The warrior had been gutted, blood saturating everything.

Andy gasped as she saw him, tears filling her eyes.

Kenji took a deep breath, extending his hand. The blue light enveloped the body as the Fae focused. After a few minutes, he cried out as a red light traveled up his arm. Both lights winked out as Kenji swayed and blood spilled from his lips. He looked at Andy before falling face first to the floor.

Andy knelt and cradled Kenji. She focused, her light glowing around him. When it faded, she moved him and then went back to Kiba. She focused on trying to heal and revive him. She felt a bit dizzy as she did, but continued, trying to save him.

The wound began to disappear as his chest slowly rose. He gave a series of coughs before resuming normal breathing.

Kenji’s eyes cracked open. “Are you alright? The wounds..enspelled with poison..”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” She knelt by him, “We need to get you help.”

Tet reentered, his eyes going wide. “What happened?”

“Kenji said the wounds were enspelled with poison..”

“They’ll be okay, right? Ryu seems to be fine other than the blood loss.” He checked Kiba, then motioned for several guards. “Get them both to the infirmary.”

A minute later, he was alone with her. “Who do you think did this?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

He pursed his lips. “Kaia said they tried to grab her, but why? Kidnapping, assassination or just straight up murder?”

Andy frowned, “I don’t know, but we should increase security around her..”

He sighed and nodded. “I’ll make sure of it. The fact that the weapons were enspelled worries me more. Someone really wanted them dead.” 

“Yeah.. I don’t know what to do. Where would they even get enspelled weapons?”

“A wizard. It would be quite expensive though, just to take out two men and a young girl. There has to be something more to this.”

She sighed again, “They probably want to take me out too. If they want to take over the kingdom.”

Tet growled. “Over our dead bodies.” He took her arm. “I’m not letting you out of my sight unless absolutely necessary. Let’s go check on them.”

Andy nodded and headed toward the infirmary.

As the two of them disappeared, a shadowy man detached himself from the wall. 

“She healed all three of them without any problem. We may have to change our strategy.” He murmured into a glowing orb.

An inaudible whispering answered and he bowed. “As you command.” He made the orb disappear, then gave an evil smile. “Just wait Queen. Soon all of you will be gone.” He headed toward the door with a laugh, then vanished.

Andy stared at the men in the infirmary, worry evident on her face.

The doctor approached slowly. “My Queen.”

“How are they?”

“Very weak. The poison remnants have been analyzed. It appears to not only hinder clotting, but destroys blood cells as well. Your gift has neutralized it. But they are in shock and may yet die.”

She nodded slowly.

“Andy..” Ryusei blinked at her slowly. “Kaia..”

“Kaia is alright,” she assured. 

“They killed..I tried to stop them.” Tears formed in his eyes.

“Kiba is alive, but both of you had poison in your bodies which you are recovering from. Just rest for now and try not to worry.”

He gave her a weak smile before losing consciousness again.

Tet’s hands clenched. “When I find who did this…”

Andy sighed, “We need to find them so they don't hurt anyone again.”

“I’m going to check the perimeter.” He gave her a hurried kiss, then left the infirmary.

As he made his way to the guardhouse, he was waved forward by the man who’d been hiding in the throne room.

“Advisor Markus, I’m in a hurry. What do you need?”

“I heard about the attack on Princess Kaia. Is she alright?” The advisor gave him an ingratiating smile.

“She’s fine, but her security is in the infirmary. I am heading out to find the attackers.” Tet paused, his eyes narrowing. “Wait a minute, no--” Blood gushed from his lips as Markus plunged a dagger into his chest.

Tet stared at him in realization. “It’s you…” He stiffened as the advisor jerked the dagger up violently, then collapsed to the floor.

Markus laughed. “Yes, you neanderthal. It’s me.” He stepped out of the path of the blood flowing from the wounded man, then turned and disappeared toward the infirmary.

Andy stood, watching them sleep. She prayed they’d be alright.

The door to the infirmary swung open and Markus entered, cleaning the dagger on a cloth. “Queen Andy. How caring you are, watching over the injured like a guardian angel.”

Andy looked at him in alarm, backing up. “What do you want?”

“Your life.” He smiled ferally. “Four of your men are down and the other two soon will be. Leaving you and the young princess as the only ones in our way.”

“Why? What did we do to you?”

“You survived. The throne was supposed to be mine! That’s why he sent the plague! You just couldn’t die..but that is about to change.” He raised an eyebrow as Ryusei stumbled toward them. “And what do you think you can do?”

Ryusei snarled, his countenance suddenly changing. His eyes glowed as well as his hands. He now had pointed ears. With a yell, he sent out a torrent of gold light toward the advisor. He froze as it died out before reaching Markus.

The advisor laughed and muttered something. Suddenly Ryusei flew backward, his head hitting the wall. His eyes registered shock as blood began trickling down his face. He tried to push himself up, but couldn’t. His eyes rolled up and he crumpled to the floor.

Markus turned back to Andy. “Now that the annoying half breed is out of the way, you’re next.”

Andy took a deep breath, looking around for anything she could use as a weapon.

He grinned and began to approach her. The grin disappeared, a terrified look on his face as he burst into flame. He screamed, writhing in agony before disintegrating.

Andy stared in confusion.

“Are you alright?” Kenji came into view, swaying.

She nodded, “Thank you.” She went to him and wrapped an arm around him to keep him upright.

“He said four of us were down.. Who’s the other one?” He leaned on her as he struggled to breathe.

“I’ll go look.” She got him into bed before picking Ryusei up and setting him in a bed too. She healed him a few moments to stop his head from bleeding before rushing out of the infirmary.

She froze when she came to Tet. Kneeling beside him with tears in her eyes. She focused on him, trying to heal his injuries and revive him.

“Andy...Markus..he..” Tet coughed harshly. 

“I know, it’s alright now.”

He clung to her, his eyes trying to remain open. “I don’t want to leave you..”

“Just rest. I’ll be with you when you wake back up.” She moved to lift him and carry him to the infirmary.

His eyes were locked on her as they closed. She could feel his pulse fluttering under her fingers.

She placed him in a bed before sitting down beside him. She looked over at the others for a few moments before staring at Tet.

Yamae and Ryon ran in, panic on their faces.

Andy looked at them, “Everything is okay. Where have you been?”

“Fighting to get to you.” Ryon winced, hand going to his side and coming away bloody.

Yamae cursed and turned to help, revealing a large slash across his back.

Andy moved to get supplies, working on cleaning them up.

A rush of air swept by her, throwing both of them into the wall. They lay still as it faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_WARNING: RAPE_ **

“I have you all to myself now.”

Andy backed up in confusion, “Who are you?”

“My name is Dakon. And you are going to help me.” He smiled at her.

“What do you want?”

“The throne, of course.” He approached her with a look. “Are you going to be difficult?”

She backed up further, not sure what to do.

“No matter.” He muttered an incantation and pointed at her abdomen.

“What are you doing?”

“You will be my vessel for the next King. Our child shall rule forever!”

She shook her head, “I refuse to have a child with you.” She paused, “Why do you want a child to have the throne? Don’t you want it yourself?”

“I will not last much longer in this body. And you act as if you have a choice.” He laughed as several tendrils of power bound and spread her limbs. Another slithered up her dress and into her underwear.

She fought against them, tears in her eyes.

He laughed as it penetrated her and began throbbing rapidly.

The tears streamed down her face, the fight in her slowly disappearing as she lost hope.

He watched her, then shook his head. “I think passion looks better on you.” He muttered another spell.

She closed her eyes, praying it would end soon. Soon though, she was no longer in control of her body. She let out a moan.

His eyes gleamed as he accelerated the tendril.

Her hips moved with it, enjoying the sensation.

He laughed and added another tendril behind her. “Enjoying yourself?”

She moaned again, nodding slowly.

“Good.” He pulsed both faster as he poured power into her.

Her eyes were still tear filled, the only symbol that she wasn’t wanting what was happening. Her body moved on it’s own with him.

“Just a little more. Give it to me.” He waited anxiously, moving the tendrils deeper until they met inside her.

Her body bucked as it finally came. The tears in her eyes spilling onto her cheeks.

He smiled in triumph as her abdomen swelled large and the tendrils withdrew. “I will return when the child is born.” He vanished into smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy collapsed to the ground sobbing, starting to hyperventilate.

“Andy? What happened?” Ryon’s face was confused as he sat up.

“He came in.. and magic.. Baby.” Was all she managed to get out around her heavy breathing.

Ryon froze, his eyes traveling to her large abdomen. “Oh gods..” He crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She finally got a bit better control of her breathing, “He controlled me...”

“I’m going to kill that bastard slowly.” The words were venomous, spit out between his gritted teeth.

“We should kill it too..” she said quietly.

“Your choice.” He answered. “I’ll get something from the doctor, if you want.”

She sobbed, “It’s mine so I want it but it’s ... I don’t want his magic baby.. He wants to use it to take over the throne.”

“Take it away from him. Don’t let him get his hands on it. Raise it right.” Ryon looked thoughtful.

She nodded slowly, pushing herself up and swaying. “I’m sorry.. I need some time. I’ll be in my room..”

He nodded. “I understand. I’ll take care of everyone until you’re ready.” He stood and picked up his unconscious brother and headed for the door.

Andy slowly walked to her room, drawing herself a bath and getting in. She put a hand on her belly, already able to feel the baby kicking. She cried a while longer before getting out, collapsing on her bed and curling up, trying to imagine what it would be like to be a mother. She finally fell asleep, nightmares of being attacked haunting her.

Ryusei and Kenji exchanged looks in the infirmary, rising as one and going to Andy’s room. 

Ryusei frowned. “We must destroy it before his plan completes.”

Kenji sighed. “Will she allow it?”

Ryusei looked grim. “I don’t know.” 

They vanished, reappearing next to her bed.

Andy was now crying in her sleep from the nightmares.

Kenji lay a hand on her forehead. “Sleep.” His power enveloped her.

She soon settled, her breathing evening out.

Ryusei placed a hand on her abdomen and concentrated. His power entered her and his face tightened. Suddenly, a mauve light shot out of her, slamming into him and dropping him to the floor.

Kenji knelt beside him, his mind racing.

If the child was  _ this  _ powerful already, what would happen when it was born? He cursed inwardly as he tried to rouse Ryusei with no success.

  
  


Andy woke early in the morning and considered going to breakfast, but stopped when she realized she had no idea how she was going to explain this pregnancy to anyone. She wrapped her arms around her belly, feeling a constant rush of overwhelming emotions.

There was a knock at her door.

“Come in,” she yelled.

Ryon came in, a grim Kenji following.

“Are you better?” Ryon asked as Kenji began pacing.

“I mean.. I was raped with magic and I’m filled with crazy pregnancy hormones, but sure, I’m better.”

“I mean, have you decided what to do?” Ryon shook his head as Kenji opened his mouth. “ _ You _ be quiet.”

“I don’t know.. I’ve always thought about having a child someday, but in this situation... but can I handle killing an innocent baby..?” She stared at the blanket.

“I’ll do it.” Kenji scowled at Ryon. “It must be destroyed before it is born. It is powerful and we can’t allow Dakon to influence it at all. Ryusei wasn’t powerful enough, but I am.” He began to approach her.

“Wait.. You already tried to destroy it? Without even asking me?” She looked visibly hurt.

“You told Ryon..” Kenji sighed. “You were having nightmares. Ryusei and I came in and he tried to destroy it. It fought back..”

“How is Ryusei?” she asked quietly.

“No one can wake him.” He looked down at the floor. “Forgive us. We failed to protect you.”

Andy looked at Ryon, “How is everyone else doing?”

“Stable. Still unconscious.” He rubbed his hands nervously. “What happens if he reappears? We can’t fight him, he’s already proven that.”

“Even if we killed this baby.. There’s nothing stopping him from coming and making another one..” Andy looked down. “What do I do?”

“Destroy the child. When Dakron comes back,  _ I  _ will fight him. It’s my duty as a Fae. He can  **not** be allowed to regain his power.”

“What would you do?” she looked at Ryon. “You said we could raise it ourselves..”

Kenji grew alarmed and whirled on Ryon. “ _ Are you mad? _ This is  _ DAKON’S _ child! You weren’t here 200 years ago for his first rule, but I was!”

Andy stared at him sadly before letting out a sob, “If you have to, just get it over with...”

Kenji’s hand began to glow and he laid it on her belly. His eyes glowed as the blue light enveloped her. A few seconds later, the mauve light shot out again and hit the Fae in the chest. He gritted his teeth, struggling to keep it from overwhelming him. But he lost, thrown across the room as it forced him away. He crumpled as the light disappeared, lying on the carpet.

Andy stared in shock, tears in her eyes once again. She pushed herself up and went to check on him, trying to kneel beside him.

His eyes stared at her lifelessly, his head at an impossible angle.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, focusing before a purple light surrounded him.

He inhaled sharply and uttered a curse. “It’s too late..”

“Can we kill it in a non magical way?”

He shook his head. “He’s too developed. That beam was focused, not just a reaction. He will be born in a matter of days.”

Andy nodded slowly, pushing herself into a standing position.

Kenji sat up, a defeated expression on his face. “This is worse than it was the first time. We are powerless and the world will once again be plunged into darkness.”

Andy sat down, “I’m sorry...”

“I should have been more vigilant. It is my failure, not yours.” Kenji kneeled before her. “I will accept any punishment you feel appropriate.” 

She shook her head, “I’m not going to punish you.”

He sighed. “I must report to my people. Please care for Ryusei.” He stood and vanished.

Andy looked at Ryon, “I’ll understand if you guys want to leave..”

He shook his head. “You need us more than ever. And Tet will never leave, you know that.”

“Is it bad that the tiniest part of me is excited..? I guess I shouldn’t say that if this brings the end of the world though.”

He laughed. “Spoken like a true mother to be.”

The baby kicked out.

She put her hand on her belly, giving a soft smile. 

“Why don’t we go to the infirmary and see if I can wake Ryusei?” She suggested to Ryon before pausing, “If the others wake up, can you tell them what happened..? I don’t exactly want to..”

He nodded and opened the door.

They headed down to the infirmary, Andy going to Ryusei’s side and trying to work on healing him. Purple light appeared and surrounded him. 

Nothing happened.

Andy looked at him worriedly. 

Suddenly, the mauve light reappeared and mixed with the purple.

Ryusei twitched, his eyes opening in confusion. “Andy?”

“Hey,” she smiled at him softly. 

“What happened? The last thing I remember is..” He stared at her belly.

“It doesn’t want to be destroyed it seems.” She said quietly.

His face fell and he nodded. “Kenji?”

“He’s okay, going to talk to the Faes.”

Ryusei took a deep breath. “What are you going to do?”

“Have him and hope for the best.”

Ryusei snorted. “What about Dakon?”

“I don’t know yet..” she hung her head.

Tet groaned, one hand going to his chest. “Andy..”

“Hey,” she said softly as she approached him.

“Markus..where is that bastard? Did he hurt you?” Tet sat up, then froze as he got a look at her. “What the  _ hell _ happened?”

Andy looked at Ryon, unsure where to start. “Markus is far from our problem right now..”

Ryon laid a hand on Tet’s shoulder. “She was attacked by a wizard. The child is his.”

Tet growled. “I will tear him into pieces. He will  _ not _ lay another finger on you. Are you keeping it?”

“We can’t kill it.. They’ve tried.”

“They?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Ryusei and Kenji..”

“Why? Just because of the situation? Or is there more?” His eyes narrowed.

“He’s pretty powerful already. But we don’t want him getting taken away and influenced.”

“Who’s the wizard?”

She looked away, “Dakon.”


	11. Chapter 11

He went white and shook his head rapidly. “He’s a tale used to frighten children. He’s not real.”

“Seemed pretty real to me,” she answered. 

“ _ By the gods _ ..I am officially terrified now.” He shuddered and reached to hold her.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying not to start crying again.

He laid his head against her chest. “I  **will** protect you and the child. I swear it on every god.”

She nodded, “Thank you.” 

He looked up as a portal filled with light appeared. There were three figures approaching them through it.

Andy watched in confusion.

First to step through was Kenji. He gave her a smile, then stepped aside for the pair of men to follow.

They were tall and graceful. One was a redhead with dark eyes, the other had jet black shoulder length hair with similar eyes. They both carried bows, although the redhead had a sword as well.

The redhead spoke formally to Andy.

“Queen of the Human world, we greet you in the name of the Q’tan. May your rule be long and prosperous.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, wondering why they were there.

The redhead continued after bowing. “I am Prince Tsukasa. Prince Kenji has told our father of the situation and he has sent us to aid you. This is Daiki, my T’lasiem and bond warrior.”

The dark haired one bowed deeply, but remained silent.

“Nice to meet you,” she gave a small bow.

“I’ll show them to our room for now.” Kenji led the pair out as Ryusei snorted.

Andy raised an eyebrow.

Ryusei explained. “He does not leave the kingdom much, so his etiquette is not quite right. He announces everything straight away and gives no thought to the fact Humans may not approve.”

Andy nodded in understanding. “It’s alright. They seem.. Interesting.”

Ryusei looked at her. “You understand T’lasiem? I was unaware you had that here.”

She nodded before stretching, “Getting this pregnant in a day does not do well for the back..”

Tet began to gently rub circles as he commented. “Someone want to translate to Common for me? I am confused as hell right now.”

“What part are you confused about?” Andy asked. “T’lasiem is like handfasted. Bond warrior I think is like a right arm.”

Recognition dawned. “They’re joined  _ and _ they are each other’s protectors. But what the hell are the Q’tan?”

“Pretty sure that means Fae.”

He nodded. “Got it. Thanks for not laughing at me.”

She kissed his forehead, “I’d never laugh at you.”

Ryusei snickered. “I can. But I’d be surprised if you weren’t confused. Pure bloods don’t often venture out here.”

Andy quietly moved to sit in a nearby chair, rubbing her belly gently. 

“Are you alright?” Tet watched her carefully.

“Physically, I’m alright just a little sore. Emotionally, I’m kind of a wreck.”

He rose and began massaging her shoulders. He bent down to whisper in her ear. “I’m sorry. I failed again.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright. I don’t blame you.” She sighed, “Maybe if I fought harder..”

“Fight a wizard? You are the strongest person I know, but you couldn’t have won. I always thought he was just a tale our Master created to scare us as children…”

“He is no tale. He is one of the most dangerous people in the history of the world.” Tsukasa said solemnly. “He once ruled both kingdoms, covering them in darkness and death. We can not allow that to happen again.”

Andy nodded, “I feel so powerless.. how can I do anything to help stop him?”

“Keep the child from him. He had to seal a piece of his power in the child to create it as strong as it is. Thus why he did not stay. He must regain his strength in order to return to claim it. He may be planning to trade bodies to further his lifespan. If you are able to prevent that, I and Daiki  _ may  _ be able to destroy him.”

Andy nodded slowly in response. 

Tet took a deep breath. “Alright. We know the plan. Let’s pray that it works.”

Tsukasa inclined his head, then approached Andy. He knelt before her. “May I try something?”

“What is it..?”

“I wish to attempt communication.”

She nodded, “Okay.”

He gave a small smile, then gently laid a hand on her belly and closed his eyes. His lids moved rapidly as he concentrated. The mauve light enveloped him for several minutes, then faded. He opened his eyes and gave her a gentle smile. “Success.”

“What did you communicate about?”

“I explained the situation. The child has agreed to aid us. He has no wish to be the instrument of darkness. He was wary and afraid he was in trouble.”

Andy nodded slowly, rubbing her belly again, “We just want to keep you safe.”

Suddenly there was a young voice in her head.  _ “I did not mean to hurt the others. I was frightened. You are not angry?” _

“No, I’m not angry. I understand,” she said softly. 

There was a happy childish laugh in her mind, then silence.

She smiled before looking at the others, “He needs a name.”

“Yuki. It was my brother’s name.” Tet said quietly.

Tsukasa nodded. “A good name.” He put a hand to his temple and barely held back a wince.

“What’s wrong?”

“I joined with Yuki’s power, which is part of Dakon’s. I can now feel Dakon’s power rebuilding and it is.. less than pleasant.” He failed to keep his composure as he pressed his hand harder against his head.

Andy held a hand out and focused, light shining around him. “Maybe this will help?”

He closed his eyes, relaxing visibly. “I thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered before looking over at the still unconscious Kiba and Yamae.

Tsukasa followed her gaze. “Did Dakon do that?”

She shook her head, “They were injured before Dakon appeared. Though Yamae did get hurt worse when he showed up.”

Tsukasa nodded, then he stood and moved to the men. He touched them on the chest, silver light flaring. He swayed as the light faded and the two began to wake.

Tet went and supported the Fae, sitting him down before meeting Kiba’s look. “Welcome back. There’s a lot that you need to know.” He quietly recounted the events, holding Kiba down as he snarled in anger. “We have a plan. We just need to wait for a few days. Calm down.”

Kiba tried to reign in his temper. “He’s a monster and I’m going to chop him into dog food.”

Andy gave a small chuckle.

Tet snorted. “Just relax for now, okay? You were hurt pretty bad and need to take it easy.”

Andy pushed herself up and made her way over to him, “Yeah, just rest. Everything will be alright.”

He looked at her. “Says the woman with a killer wizard’s kid in her.”

She sighed and looked down.

“Sorry. That was out of line. Are you sure you’re okay?” His dark eyes searched her face.

“Not sure I’ll ever be fully okay after this, but yeah, I’m fine.” She gave a soft smile, “Kind of excited, not going to lie.”

He smirked. “It should have been me.”

She chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re  _ such _ a stud.” Tet rolled his eyes.

Andy let out a laugh before sighing, “Are you sure you guys want to stay? I don’t want to make you protect me.”

“Remember what he told you when you freed us? That wasn’t just him talking, it was all of us. I thought you knew that by now.” Kiba gave her a soft look.

“I know.. but I figure things get complicated once I get magically impregnated and have an evil wizard coming back for the baby. I just want to make sure you really want to deal with that..”

“Andy, I’m only going to say this once.  **We. are. Not. ever. Leaving.** ” Yamae enunciated each word. “So shut up.”

She gave a small smile, “Sorry..” 

He rose and moved to her, then kissed her hard. 

She kissed him back, a smile appearing on her face.

“That’s what we want to see.” Tet chuckled.

A few days later:

Andy sat down for breakfast, grabbing a plate and greeting the others.

Tet grinned as the others waved. Daiki and Tsukasa both inclined their heads.

She started eating, suddenly stopping soon after as a wave of pain coursed through her.

Tsukasa looked at her for a moment, then announced “It’s time.”

Tet and Kiba quickly rose and steadied her as they moved to the infirmary.

The doctor quickly set everything up. “Push.”

Andy did as instructed, the excitement of meeting Yuki was the only thing keeping her positive through the pain. 

After ten minutes, there was a loud wail. Moments later, she was handed a swaddled infant.

She stared down at him with a tired smile, “Hi, Yuki.” 

_ “Hello, Mother.” _

She smiled softly, “I’m glad you’re here.”

The baby’s dark eyes blinked.  _ “Why? I am a danger to you all.” _

“Because baby, you’re mine and I love you.”

The baby looked startled, then smiled.  _ “As do I.” _

She grinned, enjoying the moment.

Tet ran a hand over Yuki’s head. “He’s cute.”

“Yeah, he is,” she played with his tiny hands.

He looked amused before yawning.

“Get some sleep, little one,” she whispered.

His eyes closed quickly.

Andy watched him for hours, enjoying every second of it. 

Each of the guys had visited, their kisses lingering on her lips.

She finally laid Yuki in a crib, settling down to sleep for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

When she woke, she went to check on him and found he had grown a lot. He looked to be Kaia’s age. She stared in shock for a few moments but soon realized with magic in the mix, things weren’t going to be normal. She was sad she didn’t have her tiny baby anymore though.

“Yuki?” She said softly.

He raised sad eyes to her. “I am sorry. I should have told you.”

She shook her head, “It’s okay.” She gave him a small smile, “Let’s get you something to eat.”

He gave her a shy smile, climbing out of the crib.

“You know, even if you keep growing this fast, you’re still going to be my little baby.”

He blushed happily before becoming serious. “Mother?”

“What, baby?”

“Are you sure you are not angry with me? I was forced upon you, it was not a choice.” He stood staring at the ground, body tensed.

She crouched down in front of him and lifted his chin so he’d look at her, “I am  _ not  _ angry with you. I know I didn’t choose you, but I love you anyway. The only person I blame for this is Dakon.”

He gave a trembling nod, then wrapped his arms around her. “I love you too.”

She smiled, holding him tightly, “Thank you.”

Tsukasa was waiting in the hall. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it.

Andy led Yuki down the hall, grabbing a large shirt from one of the nearby rooms and throwing it on him, “You’ll grow into it, but for now it’ll do. We can get you more clothes when you get bigger.” She looked at Tsukasa, “How are you today?”

“Under less strain than you seem to be.” He regarded Yuki quietly. “He’s growing faster than expected. This may work to our advantage though.”

Andy nodded slowly, “I guess.” She went into the room and pulled out a chair for Yuki.

He quietly sat, swinging his legs slightly.

Tsukasa sighed. “If Dakon’s intention was to lengthen his lifespan, he’ll have to come before Yuki is mature. Otherwise, Yuki’s soul will be more difficult to dislodge.”

Andy sighed, “Let’s talk about all this after breakfast. Let’s just have a nice peaceful morning,” she requested as she made a plate for Yuki and handed it to him.

The Fae Prince bowed. “My apologies.” He turned and left.

After he was gone, Yuki looked up at her. “He  _ is _ correct.”

She nodded, “I know. Is it bad though for me to want just a bit more peace before worrying about all that?” 

He chuckled. “No, I guess not. Are you joining me?”

She grabbed herself a plate and settled into a chair. “So.. you’re already speaking like an adult. You’ll probably be one soon too.” She sighed. “I don’t mind, I just always imagined spending more time with my child while they grow up. At least I can still watch Kaia grow at a decent rate.”

He stopped eating and looked sad. “I’m sorry. I wish I could stop. I would like to spend more time like this.” He looked about to cry.

Andy reached over and wrapped an arm around him, “It’s alright. We have forever to spend together, even if you aren’t teeny tiny anymore.” She moved to kiss his forehead.

He clung to her, tears streaking his cheeks. “I’m scared.”

She wiped his face, trying to get all the tears away, “I know baby. But I’m going to do everything I can to protect you.”

He shook his head. “I’m not scared for me. I’m scared for you, and the others. Dakon wants to hurt all of you, whether he gets me or not.”

She nodded, “I know. But we’ll do everything we can to make it through this together.”

He sniffled. “I don’t want to lose you.”

She gave him a sad look, “I’m going to stay with you as long as I possibly can, okay?”

He nodded, then let go of her and began to eat again.

Andy went back to eating, quietly watching Yuki with a small smile.

When he was done, he placed his plate in the sink and returned to the table. “I know I’m a disappointment, but I’ll try to be the best son I can.”

Her eyes filled with tears, “Baby, you’re not a disappointment. You aren’t what I was expecting, that’s for sure, but you aren’t disappointing me. I’m glad I get to be your mom and I hope I can be a good one for you while you need me.”

“You mean that? You wouldn’t rather forget me and have a normal child?” His eyes watched her, looking lost.

“I’ll never lie to you. I mean what I say. I love you and want  _ you _ . Even if I eventually have another child, I will love you the same as I love them.”

Hope flared briefly in the dark orbs. Then he asked a final question haltingly. “Will you.. Will you still love me if I die?”

“I’ll love you whether you are alive or not, but I hope you will long outlive me.”

He gave a small hesitant smile, his eyes far away. A minute later, he burst into laughter.

She raised an eyebrow, “What’s so funny?”

He looked at her. “Tet just dunked Kiba in the horse trough.”

Andy laughed, deciding not to question how he knew that. 

A few minutes later, Kiba came in soaking wet. “You mind if I throttle him?”

She chuckled, “Why did you get dunked in the first place?”

He looked down. “I  _ may _ have messed with his saddle..”

Yuki nodded. “And Tet fell off.  _ You  _ should have run faster.”

Kiba’s eyes narrowed. “Did you take in a stray kid while waiting for Yuki to get out of diapers?”

Andy shook her head, “Magic baby, remember? Apparently he grows fast.” 

Kiba’s jaw dropped open as he stared.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. “No wonder Tet caught you.”

Andy laughed, getting up to put her plate in the sink. She kissed Kiba’s cheek as she passed.

He closed his mouth, catching her when she returned toward the table. He kissed her hard, grinning as Yuki made a disgusted face.

Andy gave a soft laugh before looking at Yuki, “So, what do you want to do today? Should we go talk business with Tsukasa or do something fun?”

He thought for a moment. “Something fun.”

Kiba chuckled. “Yup. He’s your kid alright.”

Yuki stuck his tongue out.

“We could swim, or play with the horses, or go play games outside..” she looked thoughtful.

“Games, at least right now.” He slipped out of his chair, frowning at the shirt.

Andy nodded, “Let’s go see what we can fit you in better..”

He nodded before suddenly hugging Kiba’s legs. “Thank you for being with her.”

Kiba looked startled for a moment, then ruffled the boy’s hair. “You’re quite welcome. Though I think you should be thanking her for being with  _ me _ .”

Yuki stepped back, his expression unreadable for a split second. Then it was gone, a wide smile covering his face. He ran to Andy’s side and took her hand.

She smiled at him before leading him down the hall. She went into a room and searched through clothes until she found something that looked like it’d fit him. “Can you change or do you need help?” She asked softly.

“I can change..I think.” He gave her a smile as he pulled off the shirt and began dressing. In the end, buttons proved difficult.

She knelt in front of him and buttoned him up. “So what kind of games do you want to play? There’s more sports like games such as basketball or we have board games.”

“I’m a little short for basketball. What kind of board games?”

“Checkers.. chess.. I’m not sure what else. Let’s go look,” she smiled.

He followed, taking her hand and smiling. “What would you like to play?”

“How about checkers?” 

“Okay.” He beamed at her.

She smiled down at him, “I love you.”

He hugged her one armed. “I love you too.”

They went and got the game, sitting out on a patio and setting it up at the table. They played a couple games before Andy asked, “What do you want to do when you’re an adult? I mean, you are a prince, you’ll rule one day. But other than that, is there anything you dream of?”

He paused, his eyes troubled. “I wasn’t meant to grow up.. I don’t know. I haven’t considered it.”

“Well, you  _ will _ grow up as long as I have anything to do with it. But you don’t have to decide anything yet, just wondered if you’d thought of it.”

He gave her a small smile. “I will now. Play again or something else?”

“What do you want to do? I picked checkers so you make the next decision.”

“I think..I’d rather hear you read. That way I can sit on your lap.” He gave her a smile.

“Okay,” she nodded, standing up. She led him to a small library, pulling out a book to read. She sat down in a large chair before pulling him into her lap. “This was one of my favorites.”

He snuggled into her chest, his eyes on the book.

She read it to him, doing different voices for the different characters.

He eagerly listened, laughing at different parts.

When she got done, she set the book aside, “Thank you.”

“I like listening to you.” He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

She hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.

He stayed in her arms for a while, then blinked sleepily.

“Why don’t we lay you down for a nap?” She picked him up and carried him down the hall, finding a room for him and gently laying him on the bed. She tucked the blanket up around him and kissed his forehead.

“I love you.” The words were heavy with sleep, his eyes straining to stay open.

“I love you too, baby,” she whispered. She watched him fall asleep before leaving the room.

Tet was waiting in the hall. “How’s being a mommy treating you?”

“He’s wonderful. I wasn’t expecting to wake up to a basically six year old but..”

“Yeah, I was kind of startled when Kiba told me. What’s he like?”

“He knows so much already. He’s worried about us and was worried he was a disappointment to me. I tried to calm him down and assure him he’s loved.” 

“A disappointment? What the hell.. And aren’t we supposed to be worried about  _ him _ ?”

“It’s like in some aspects he’s an adult, but others he’s still a child. It’s really complicated.”

Tet sighed. “Did he say anything about Dakon?”

“Just that he knows Dakon wants to hurt us and that’s why he’s worried.”

Tet scowled. “He should not be worrying about us. He’s just a kid dammit.”

She nodded, slowly starting down the hall. 

Tet caught up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. “You look like you need a drink.”

She chuckled, “A week ago, I never would have expected this. Now I have a child already and he’s growing so fast.”

“Yep. Definitely need a drink. Come on.” He steered her into a study, sitting her down and pouring her a glass of brown liquid. “Sip, don’t gulp or you’ll be sorry.”

Andy took a small sip after smelling it. She gave a small wince at the taste. 

Tet laughed, knocking his own drink back. “Relax, alright?”

She nodded, “Just so much going on. And with Yuki growing so fast, I want to spend as much of his little bit of childhood with him as I can.”

“I know. And with the specter of Dakon hanging over him, it’s hard to enjoy anything. But we’ll try to make sure you only have to worry if he’s eating enough and has enough fun.”

She nodded again, “Thank you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**_WARNING: SEX_ **

He leaned over and kissed her gently. 

She kissed back softly before giving him a smile.

He put his glass down and gave her a hug, his lips kissing her neck.

She chuckled, hugging him back.

“I want you.” He drew back and watched her face. “But only if you want me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to.”

She looked at him for a moment before nodding, “Alright.”

He kissed her again, his hand cupping a breast. His breath was warm as he trailed down her neck, his fingers fumbling the zipper.

She relaxed into his kisses before trying to help with the zipper.

He grinned as her dress came down, lowering his mouth to her breast as his hand slipped inside her panties.

She took a deep breath, trying to push all bad thoughts about what happened with Dakon away and just focus on Tet.

He stopped as he felt her stiffen. “I’m sorry.” He began to pull away.

She shook her head, “I’m sorry. I want you.. I’m just struggling to stay in the moment and in good thoughts.”

He gently held her close, kissing her cheek. “I shouldn’t push.”

She removed her panties, gently taking his hand and leading it to her. “It’s alright.”

He gazed into her eyes and slowly slipped a finger into her. 

She moved slightly, taking in the feeling.

He kissed her again as he set a slow gentle rhythm, adding a second finger as he laid her down on the carpet.

She relaxed, slowly moving her hips with him.

He watched her face for a moment, then began to speed his movements. 

She let out a pleasured moan, grabbing at the carpet as she was pushed over the edge. When her orgasm was over, she relaxed back again, steadying her breathing.

He gave her a gentle smile as he removed his pants and boxers. He laid down beside her, tracing her curves. “More?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

His eyes were soft as he entered her, “My angel..”

She smiled up at him, “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He said breathlessly as he thrust into her.

She moved her hips with him as she ran a hand down his chest.

His lips curled and he cupped one of her breasts, then suckled at it as he intensified his rhythm.

She let out a low pleasured groan, her body beginning to tremble.

“Andy..angel..” His voice was husky as he gave another thrust.

She yelled his name as she came, breathing hard.

He smiled, then rubbed her clitoris as he began to shake with his own climax.

She shook more, her body pushing into another orgasm. Her juices squirted out around him and onto the carpet.

He slowly rolled to the side after kissing her a final time. “I missed you.”

“Thank you.. for going slow.”

“I didn’t want to spook you. I wanted you to be comfortable. Next time though..” His voice was teasing as he pulled her against his chest.

She chuckled softly before sighing, “It was bad enough what Dakon was doing in the first place, but he controlled me, made my body enjoy it..”

Tet’s arms tightened. “He’ll never touch you again. I’m going to make him wish he’d never touched you.” His voice was low and angry.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Angel Andy..you’re welcome.” He rolled his eyes as he heard footsteps. “They better keep walking…”

She sighed, “I should go check on Yuki anyway.” She kissed him once more before pushing herself up and starting to get dressed.

He smiled ruefully. “Later?”

She smiled and nodded as she zipped her dress up.

He pushed himself up and reached for his pants as the footsteps stopped in front of the door.

Kiba poked his head in. “Have fun, kids?”

Andy just chuckled in response. 


	14. Chapter 14

“Your son is going to get obese if Ryon keeps giving him cookies.” Kiba huffed with a smile.

“I didn’t realize he was awake already. And he’s a growing boy, I’m sure he needs the calories.”

“That’s fine, but between him and Ryu, there won’t be any for me..” He mock pouted before pulling her in for a kiss.

She kissed him back gently before smiling, “Let’s go get you some cookies then.”

Tet waved as they left.

They headed down toward the kitchen, walking in and spotting the others. “Are you staying out of trouble?”

“Hard to when your son is an instigator.” Kenji joked.

Yuki gave an innocent smile. “Who, me?” He ate another cookie.

Andy chuckled, grabbing a cookie and passing it to Kiba.

Kiba gave Yuki a triumphant look before eating it slowly.

Yuki laughed, his legs swinging over the counter where he was sitting.

“Have you been having fun?” Andy asked him.

He nodded. “Daiki let me shoot his bow.”

Kenji chuckled. “Tsukasa realized too late he was the target.”

Andy rolled her eyes before laughing.

“They weren’t sharp.” Yuki explained through his chocolate grin. “Just mock arrows. And Daiki said Tsukasa was being too serious and ignoring him.”

Andy chuckled, “Well once you learn to shoot straight, you can teach me.”

He grinned wider, his eyes twinkling happily.

“So, what do we want to do the rest of the day? You might not have room for dinner with all those cookies in you.”

“Swimming! That way I’ll eat everything before Ryusei does.” 

She laughed again. “Alright. Let’s go get ready. Do you even know how to swim?”

“I know how to float..” He shrugged.

She nodded, “I’ll try to teach you.” She looked at the others, “Any of you want to join us?”

Kenji nodded as the others shook their heads. “I’ll come. Burn off all these cookies. Come on, scamp.” He hoisted Yuki over his shoulder, causing the boy to laugh with delight. They headed out the door, leaving Andy with the others.

Andy grabbed a cookie to eat as she headed to the door.

“Have fun.” Ryon gave her a soft smile.

“We will, I hope.” She went to go change into her bikini, frowning as it didn’t fit the same as before. She found another one that fit better before looking at the mirror. She sighed and headed out to the pool.

She could hear the laughter before she reached it. Kenji’s was low, Yuki’s high pitched. 

“Again! Again!”

She smiled and wondered what they were up to.

Kenji held Yuki aloft, aiming him for an inflatable raft. “Commencing run..” The Fae sprinted across the pool, dropping Yuki at the last second onto the raft. The boy bounced and yelled “BOOM!” before splashing into the water.

“Direct hit!” Kenji laughed as Yuki popped up like a buoy and cheered

Andy chuckled, climbing into the pool.

“Mommy! Did you see me being a bomb?” Yuki pushed his curls out of his face.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “You were great.”

He beamed, climbing onto the raft as Kenji moved to her side. The Fae was chuckling. “He catches on fast. He certainly got your brain.”

She smiled, looking over at Yuki before glancing back at Kenji. “You’re really good with kids.”

He blushed. “Lots of younger siblings.”

“Oh, that reminds me.  _ Prince  _ Kenji? Failed to mention that part before,” she smirked.

He blushed harder. “I didn’t want to freak anyone out.”

She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

His eyes twinkled and he turned to capture her lips.

She smiled slightly before kissing back deeper.

He whistled low as they parted. “That sure wakes me up..” He grinned as Yuki began pushing himself over on the raft.

“I want to swim!” Yuki splashed them teasingly.

Andy smiled, grabbing him from the raft and pulling him onto her shoulders.

He whooped and hugged her tight.

She swam them around a bit, trying to explain how as she went.

He listened attentively, his gaze never leaving her face.

“Want to give it a try?”

He nodded eagerly.

She showed him how to push off the side before standing and watching him do it.

“I’m swimming!” He yelled boisterously, kicking his feet as he stroked through the water.

She smiled proudly as she continued to keep an eye on him.

Kenji cheered from where he was sitting on the edge. “You’re doing great, Yuki!”

Andy laid back, floating for a few minutes.

Water splashed her.

She straightened up and looked around.

Yuki waved, his face full of mischief.

She chuckled, splashing at him playfully.

He giggled, splashing back.

She swam toward him, grabbing him in a hug, “I love you my baby fishy.”

He giggled again. “Love you too Mommy.”

She let him go, smiling at him, “Having fun?”

He nodded, then suddenly a trickle of blood emerged from his nose.

Andy froze as she saw it, her heart starting to race. 

He wiped at it, then looked at her with dull eyes. “Mommy, I don’t feel so good..” His eyes rolled back as he began to convulse. He fell backwards into the water.

Andy jumped into action, grabbing him quickly and pulling him out of the pool. She focused, purple light surrounding him as she prayed he’d be alright. 

He stilled, his breathing slow but steady.

“What the hell was that?” Kenji knelt beside them, trying not to panic.

“I don’t know..” she said quietly as she stared at Yuki with worry.

After a few minutes, the boy’s eyes fluttered open. “Mommy?”

“Hi baby. How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts.. Dakon knows I’ve been born now..” He looked at her in terror.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him. For now, let’s get you some medicine and maybe put you to bed.”

He nodded slowly, his eyes closing halfway.

She lifted him, carrying him back to his room. She laid him in bed before going to grab some medicine, coming back and giving it to him.

Kenji watched from the doorway, rage on his face. He clenched his hand to keep them still. “That bastard!”

Andy tucked Yuki in, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be back soon, okay?” She turned a nightlight on before turning the main lights off. She went out the door and into the hall. “What do we do?”

“We kill him before he can hurt Yuki again.” Kenji’s voice was barely controlled.

She nodded, “But how do you plan to find him?”

“Let me worry about that. You just stay with Yuki. I’ll be back soon.” He headed for his room to change.

Andy went back in the room, sitting on the large bed beside Yuki. She gently ran a hand through his hair and started humming to him.

A smile flickered over his pale face and he moved against her hand without opening his eyes.

She continued to hum softly until she finally dozed off.

Tet crept into the room silently. He had been informed of the incident before Kenji left with Kiba. He had to be vigilant more than ever now, he mused as he sat down near the bed. He watched the two of them for hours until his head fell to his chest and he slept.

Andy woke, looking over at Yuki.

He’d grown again, the face of a pre teen shining in the sunlight.

She looked over and noticed Tet asleep as well. She sat up, keeping an eye on them both, deciding to let them wake on their own.

Tet gave a jerk, falling off the chair. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she chuckled softly. 

He pushed himself up, then stopped as he saw Yuki. “It happened  _ again _ ?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Damn. Is he doing okay? Kenji told me what happened.”

“He seems to be.” She answered. “I haven’t tried waking him. I figured he might still be exhausted.”

Tet nodded. “What do you think happened?”

“Nothing good, I’m guessing.”

Tet growled low in his throat. “If Kenji doesn’t kill him, I will.”

She sighed, looking back at Yuki.

He stirred, his eyes blinking open. “Mommy? Is everything alright?” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah baby. Just worried about you.”

He gave her a small smile. “It’s alright. I didn’t have my shields yet. He can’t get me now. Is there food or have our resident stomachs eaten it all?”

“Let’s go look.” She climbed out of bed, waiting for him and Tet.

Yuki stretched, then looked at the tight clothes. “Maybe I should change first. Might look silly like this.”

She nodded, going to find clothes for him and bringing them back.

He quickly dressed, then looked in the mirror. “I just  _ might _ be able to beat you guys at basketball  _ now. _ ” 

Andy chuckled before heading out into the hall.

Tet ruffled Yuki’s messy hair before following her.

Yuki ran to catch up. “Can we have pancakes?”

“Sure. If they haven’t made any, we will make some, okay?”

He beamed at her, his eyes still showing her the little boy she’d first woken up to.

She smiled, heading into the kitchen.

Tsukasa was flipping pancakes onto a stack and Yuki headed straight over, grabbing one and starting to eat. The Fae gave him a look, and pointed to a seat. 

Yuki chuckled and sat down, his plate soon filled. He poured copious amounts of syrup on top, then began to inhale them.

Andy rolled her eyes, getting food of her own and starting to eat slowly.

“You’re worse than Ryu.” Ryon shook his head.

“The difference is I’m still growing. What’s Ryusei’s excuse?” Yuki snarked as he finished the plate.

“I hate to lose to brats like you.” Ryusei stuck his tongue out, resulting in an impromptu wrestling match on the floor.

Andy chuckled as she watched them, shaking her head after a couple minutes.

Ryusei finally conceded defeat after Yuki pinned him and Yuki pumped a fist in the air. “Champion!”

Andy laughed, smiling at them.

“Hey Champion, I want to talk to you.” Tsukasa waggled a finger, then pointed outside. 

Yuki stood and nodded, giving Andy’s cheek a kiss before following the older man out.

Andy sighed, wondering what they were talking about. She looked at Ryusei, “You having fun with him around?”

“He’s you in guy form. You cloned yourself.” The half breed chuckled.

She smiled softly, “I’m happy he’s here.”

Ryusei nodded. “I am too.”

The door opened and Yuki entered. He gave her a smile, but his eyes were worried.

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly.

“We lost contact..” He leaned against the sink with a sigh.

Andy’s heart sank, staying silent.

“We’re not sure if it’s too great a distance or..something else. Tsukasa will keep trying.” Yuki crouched before her. “Try not to worry. Let’s go read a book.”

She nodded slowly, standing and heading toward one of the libraries. She picked out a bigger book and sat down to start reading it.

He looked at her quietly. “I know I’m bigger now, but..”

“Want to sit on my lap?”

His smile was bright as he nodded eagerly.

She moved so he could sit on her lap, then opened the book.

He laid his head on her shoulder as she read, sighing happily.

She sat there reading for hours, losing herself in the story.

Suddenly there was a soft snore in her ear.

She smiled softly, setting the book down and holding him close.

He snuggled into her arms, murmuring “Mommy” softly.

She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes with him.

Tet shook her arm gently. “Andy, we need you.”

She gently stood, setting Yuki in the chair with a kiss to the forehead before following Tet.

He led her to the infirmary. “They’re back..”

She nodded, unsure what to expect.

Kiba was anxiously pacing as Ryon struggled to staunch a bad wound in Kenji’s stomach. Blood was pulsing out, covering the infirmary bed.

“We weren’t even at his hideout yet...Kenji just fell..” Kiba’s hands were bloodstained and shaking, his eyes panicked.

Andy went to Kenji, trying to focus until purple light surrounded him.

The wound disappeared, Ryon sighing in relief.

“We can’t fight him.. We’re doomed..” Kiba grew more hysterical. 

Andy moved to him, wrapping her arms around him, “Everything will work out somehow. I’m sure of it.”

He shook his head rapidly. “Andy, Kenji and I were part of a group..they’re all dead. He ripped them apart without being near us…”

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “Just try to calm down for now, panicking won’t help either way.”

He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. “I just keep seeing all of you..I can’t stop..”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered softly. “For now, we are alright. That’s what is important.”

Tet slipped up beside them, quickly injecting Kiba with a tranquilizer. 

Kiba slowly began to sag in Andy’s arms.

After a few minutes, she laid him down. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the others, “What do we do?”

Tet shook his head. “I have no idea.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright.. For now I’m going to go check on Yuki.. Let me know if anything changes.” She headed out of the infirmary, back down to the library.

It was empty, no sign of Yuki.

Panic rushed through her and she began checking the whole castle.

She heard Tsukasa’s voice on the training ground. “Change your stance. Like this.”

Andy went outside to see what was going on.

Yuki was holding Tsukasa’s sword, slashing at a training dummy. The blade hit at neck level and Tsukasa nodded approvingly. “Much better. See how the stance makes it easier to swing?”

Yuki nodded in understanding, slashing once again.

Andy gave a small sigh of relief before continuing to watch them.

“Alright. Let’s move to the bow.”

Yuki returned the sword, moving to pick up the bow and notch an arrow. He aimed at the dummy, and took a slow breath before releasing it. It struck the dummy in the straw filled head.

Tsukasa met Andy’s eyes with an impressed look. “I think we’re done for now. Daiki should be done with lunch.” He ruffled Yuki’s hair as he took the bow.

Yuki sighed. “Alright.” He suddenly saw Andy and grinned. “Did I do good, Mommy?”

“You were great,” she gave him a smile.

He skipped over to her, then paused. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”

She sighed, “Let’s not worry about it right now, okay?”

He nodded, then pulled her into the castle. “Let’s eat.”

She nodded, following him along toward the kitchen.

Daiki bustled around, laying plates out. He wore an apron saying kiss the cook and hummed under his breath as he began serving the food.

Andy sat down slowly, trying hard to push the worry from her mind.

Daiki gave her a smile as he finished. “I hope you like it.”

Yuki dived into the food, giving an enthusiastic smile. “It’s great!”

Andy started eating, giving Daiki a smile. She chuckled as she watched Yuki quietly.

The others began filing in, sitting down and starting to eat. They voiced their appreciation as Daiki blushed. Tsukasa kissed his cheek as he made his way to the table.

Andy continued eating, her eyes still on Yuki. 

He finished, then looked at Tsukasa. “Can I go back? I want to try the throwing knives.”

Tsukasa looked at Andy. “Ask your mother.”

Yuki switched his gaze to her. “Can I?”

Andy finished up her food before nodding. “Alright, if that’s what you want to do.” 

He gave her a smile, putting his plate in the sink and disappearing.

Tsukasa sighed. “I couldn’t tell him no. I hope you aren’t angry. Has Kenji’s group returned yet?”

“Kenji and Kiba returned.”

His eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

“Apparently the rest were all killed.”

Tsukasa’s face darkened and he cursed under his breath.

“Kenji was injured and Kiba was a panicked mess,” Andy admitted. “What are we going to do?”

“Dakon will be coming for him. We have to fight.” He locked eyes with her. “All of us..Yuki is going to have to use his magic…”

Andy nodded slowly, looking back down at the table. She finally got up and headed out of the kitchen. 

A bit later, she headed out to the training grounds, a few things in her arms. She watched Yuki for a few moments.

He threw knives quickly, each of them lodging in the dummy’s vital areas. He moved forward, starting to pull them loose.

“Yuki?” She got his attention.

He jogged over to her, his eyes serious. “Yes?”

She held two fancy swords. She held one out to him. “This is for you.” 

He took them, his eyes narrowing. “Why?”

“Well, for one, so you don’t have to keep using Tsukasas. For two, in case you do ever need to fight. And for three, every royal family member has a sword. These were my father’s.”

He looked up at her. “Thank you. But I don’t deserve these.. I am an interloper.”

“You are my child and you deserve everything that entails.”

He slowly nodded, hefting the sword. “Alright.” He bowed to her formally.

She smiled softly, “You know, I even have a sword. Though I was to be trained on it closer to becoming Queen, and my parents died a lot sooner than expected. They rarely expect royalty to fight, especially the women. The training is more a formality, but I still wish I had learned.”

He gave her a half smile. “Would you like to train together?” 

She raised an eyebrow, “I don’t want to interrupt what you were doing.”

He shook his head. “I was finished.” One hand began crackling with mauve power and he sighed. Extending his hand, he released a bolt of energy into the ground. Smoke curled around his fingers, the grass charred.

“Are you okay?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. This has been happening for a few hours now.” He stuck the sword into the ground and leaned on it, his eyes troubled./

“Maybe you just have too much power and since you aren’t using it, it needs somewhere to go?”

“I’m frightened of it. I don’t want to hurt anyone if I lose control.”

“Then you need to train yourself to use it. Maybe Tsukasa could help a bit with that as well?” She sighed, “I’m sorry I have nothing important to teach you.”

He looked at her in shock. “You have taught me the most important things. Things I would have never learned if Dakon raised me.”

She gave him a small smile, “Unfortunately, Dakon will still come for you at some point. If you end up having to fight him, I doubt what I’ve taught you will be of much help.”

“Mother.” He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “He does not know love, or family, or trust. He craves only power. When I fight him, I will not be fighting for  _ myself _ . I will fight to protect all of you. That comes  _ directly  _ from the things I’ve learned from you and the others. Don’t discount your teachings.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, “Thank you.”

He grinned, kissing her cheek. “Shall we?”

She nodded, taking one of the swords, “Show me what to do.”

He nodded, then began positioning her. “That’s it. Now defend yourself.” He pulled the sword out of the ground and swung at her.

She did as instructed, learning quickly. They spent the next couple hours continuing to train. Finally, Andy set the sword down and stretched out, “How about we take a break?”

He gave a nod, breathing hard. He set the sword aside, his hand trembling.

“Thank you, for teaching me,” she said quietly.

“You’re wel-” The words cut off as he paled and cradled his head in his hands. “Stop it..stop it..GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” He sank to his knees, the mauve light trying to envelop him.

Andy knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him and praying he’d be alright.

After a few minutes, the light disappeared and he sagged into her arms. She suddenly felt something warm dripping on her arm.

She moved to look at it.

Bright red blood stood out against her skin, more splashing down as she watched.

She focused and covered him in purple light, hoping to help the problem. She held him close, trying to keep her panic down.

Slowly, the bleeding stopped. He lay unconscious, blood streaking his face. It appeared to be coming from both his nose and mouth this time.

She stayed there a while longer before lifting him and taking him inside. She cleaned him up and laid him in bed before sitting next to him quietly.

Tsukasa appeared at the door, his face pained. “What happened? I felt a huge surge of power.”

“I think Dakon was in his head. I don’t know what he was doing but Yuki tried to push him out before he passed out.”

“This isn’t good. If Yuki is taken over…”

“I know..” she sighed.

“I’m sorry.. You’re in danger.. Kill me.” Yuki said sadly.

“No, baby. I’m not going to do that.”

“If I can’t keep him out, he’ll kill all of you! I can’t let that happen. If you kill me.. You will be safer.”

“No,” she shook her head quickly.

“Then I’ll do it.” He produced one of the throwing knives and aimed it at his throat.

Andy moved quickly, grabbing onto it. She didn’t care that it was starting to slice her hand, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to Yuki. “Don’t do this, please,” she begged, tears in her eyes.

He fought to keep hold of the knife. “I won’t let you die!”

“I won’t let you die either! You’re my baby and I’m going to protect you as long as I’m alive.”

He began to cry as Tsukasa grabbed his wrist, twisting so the knife fell.

Andy held onto Yuki tightly, never wanting to let go.

He sobbed in her arms, shaking slightly.

She kissed his forehead lightly, “I’m your mother. It’s my job to protect you, not the other way around. Let me worry about everything, ok?”

He reluctantly nodded, calming slowly. Then he screamed, the light pouring over them.

She looked at him worriedly, wondering if Dakon was trying to get in his head again.

Suddenly, he appeared. “Stop fighting me. You are mine, so submit!”

Yuki screamed again. “I won’t! You won’t hurt them! I won’t let you!”

Andy pushed her healing power into Yuki, hoping it would help him keep out Dakon.

She began to feel another power flowing into both of them. It was pink and felt warm.

Dakon screamed and vanished.

Andy looked around confused.

Both lights faded, leaving Yuki and her on the bed alone.

Tsukasa released her arm, swaying slightly.

She looked at him, “Are you okay?”

“Little weak. He’s quite strong and I didn’t know if that would work.” He sat down, trying to slow his breathing.

“What did you do exactly?”

“I used the power that locked him away centuries ago.” Tsukasa was regaining his strength although his eyes were drooping.

“Why don’t you go rest? You look like you need it. Do you need help moving?”

He nodded slowly.

Andy looked at Yuki for a moment to check on him.

He’s sleeping, his head on her shoulder.

She laid him down before standing and holding out a hand to Tsukasa.

He took it slowly, rising to his feet. He took three steps before his knees buckled.

She caught him from falling before helping him down the hall toward his room.

Daiki looked up from where he was reading, his eyes narrowing. “What the hell happened to him?”

“He pushed Dakon away.”

“So it’s started.” The Fae scowled. “Means the bastard is almost strong enough to attack us again.”

Tsukasa nodded, half conscious. “We have to be ready.”

Daiki helped lay him down and turned to Andy. “Yuki?”

“He’s asleep right now.”

“Is he okay?” Daiki watched Tsukasa sleep. 

“I think he will be.”

Daiki nodded. “When Yuki wakes, send him to me.”

Andy nodded and headed back down the hall. She entered Yuki’s room and sat beside him, running a hand through his hair.

He pressed his head against her hand, a smile flickering over his face.

She gave a soft smile, continuing for a couple hours.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” He started to become panicked, his eyes darting around the room.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine, everything is alright.” She said softly.

He fought to calm down, taking a deep breath. “Tsukasa is alright too?”

She nodded, “He just needed to rest.”

“I’m scared..I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Yuki looked down at the blanket quietly.

“I know. But we are all here for you and will help protect you.”

“I know..but if the worse happens..you have to kill me. To protect everyone.”

Andy stayed quiet, unsure what to say. She just hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry..I shouldn’t have said that.” His voice was soft and sad. “I’m just afraid I won’t be strong enough to keep him from taking me over..”

“I believe in you,” she whispered. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” He gave her a small smile.

“Daiki wanted to see you once you were awake,” she informed. 

He nodded, climbing out of the bed. He kissed her cheek and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**_WARNING: SEX_ **

Andy sighed, getting up and heading down toward her room.

Kiba was waiting, laying on the bed suggestively. He gave her a slow smile. “Hi.”

She chuckled, “Hey.”

He was dressed in a robe, and he rose and dropped it. He was nude and he gave her a questioning look. “See anything you like?”

She smiled and approached him. She pulled him in for a kiss before whispering, “Make me forget about my problems for a while.”

“Your wish is my command.” He kissed her before removing her clothes. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her private spot. He knelt at her feet, then gently put his mouth on her.

She let out a soft moan in approval.

He grinned, then picked her up. He lay her on the bed, then resumed his exploration. He gently sucked her clitoris as he inserted a finger inside her. He moved his finger in coordination with his mouth.

She rocked her hips, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

He began to speed up, as his finger slid out of her front and slid into her back hole. He began moving it in and out.

She let out another moan. “Kiba, I’m close..”

At that, he sped up even more. His finger began a faster rhythm as he sucked her clitoris even harder.

She let out a series of moans as she orgasmed, her body bucking as it released.

He licked her clean, then slowly pulled his finger out. He sat back, his eyes roaming her body.

She looked up and gave him a soft smile before relaxing back on the bed. After a few moments, she moved and pulled him up on the bed, flipping him onto his back.

A smile spread over his face. “My Queen..what is your wish?”

“I want you,” she answered as she moved to sit on him.

“Yes.” He thrust deeply, filling her completely.

Her body trembled at the feeling, moving her hips quickly.

He gave a husky laugh, settling into a steady rhythm. He took her hands, holding them behind her back as he rose and suckled her breasts.

“Uh.. Yes!” She cried out, giving a few final hip thrusts before her body was pushed into another orgasm.

“My..Queen!” Kiba thrust quickly several more times, then his body spasmed as he came. He released her hands and gave her a soft smile. “You’re amazing..”

“You..” she replied before moving off of him. She wrapped an arm around him as she laid beside him.

He chuckled. “Did I succeed?”

She nodded, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He sighed happily.


	16. Chapter 16

A blast of energy shook the castle.

She sat up quickly, rushing to get dressed to see what was happening.

Kiba groaned. “Somebody’s getting an ass kicking.”

Andy went into the hall, looking around to see if she could find where it came from. 

Another blast came from outside, this one weaker.

Andy went out to see what was causing it.

Yuki was revealed, his hands glowing bright. He took aim at the training dummy and released the energy. The dummy blew apart, making the ground shake.

Daiki nodded. “Once you learn to regulate it, you’ll be able to attack more effectively.”

Yuki nodded, his face tightly concentrating.

Andy watched quietly, not wanting to interrupt. 

“Relax. You’re too tense.” Daiki chided.

Yuki nodded again, taking a deep breath. A few minutes later, he released a weaker bolt of energy. His body shook with exertion.

“That’s enough for now.” Daiki gently lowered Yuki’s hands, then noticed Andy. “Hey, take care of him, alright?”

She nodded, looking at Yuki, “Are you hungry?” She put a gentle hand on his back.

He glanced up at her, his eyes swirling mauve. After a moment, they returned to his normal dark color and he nodded, looking tired.

“Let’s get you some food then we can get you to bed.” She led him to the kitchen.

He sat down quietly, one hand propping up his chin as he watched her. “Are you happy? With me, I mean.”

“Of course, baby.” She gave him a soft smile. “You make me the happiest.”

He returned the smile. “I’m glad. I just don’t want you to regret keeping me.”

“I’d never regret that.”

“Even if I hurt you?” He watched her face.

“Even if you hurt me. You’re one of the most important people in my life, and no amount of bad things could ever outweigh the good.”

He sighed. “I love you and the others so much. I  _ won’t _ let him hurt any of you. I’ll die first.”

“Well,  _ I  _ won’t let him get anywhere near you.” She answered as she filled him a plate. 

He nodded and began to eat. He managed half before his eyes began to close.

Andy smiled, holding her hand out to him, “Let’s get you to bed.”

He sleepily stood, taking her hand as he yawned.

She led him to his room, tucking him into bed. She kissed his forehead, “Good night, Yuki.”

He smiled brightly, then closed his eyes.

She stayed and watched him for a bit before slipping out the door.

Daiki met her in the hall. “He asleep?”

She nodded in response.

“Sorry if it scared you. He was complaining about his hands hurting, so I figured it would be a good time to teach him control. Not surprised it wore him out. He’s overflowing with power from both of you.”

Andy nodded, “I was a little worried at first but once I realized what he was doing..”

He sighed. “I just hope we can prepare him before Dakon appears.”

Andy nodded again, “Me too.”

He was about to speak again, then paled and cried out. He turned and ran toward Tsukasa’s room in panic.

Andy followed in confusion, sticking her head into the room.

Tsukasa floated in midair. A tendril was wrapped around him, pulsing an ominous black. He was shuddering, the color draining out of his body. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and he whimpered weakly.

Daiki extended a hand and muttered something, firing a blast of dark blue energy at the tendril with no effect. The tendril then split, the new one wrapping around Daiki’s throat and squeezing.

Andy looked around and spotted Tsukasa’s sword. She grabbed it and swung at the tendril, hoping to get it off of Daiki.

It recoiled, dropping a blue faced Daiki to the floor.

She then swung at the tendril that was holding Tsukasa.

An inhuman cry came from it before it vaporized.

Tsukasa dropped hard to the floor, unmoving.

She knelt beside him, purple light glowing around him before she did the same to Daiki.

Neither reacted, laying lifeless.

She thought about who could help her, remembering Kenji was still in the infirmary. She went to find Ryusei and hoped he could help.

He was heading her direction, his face worried. “What did I just feel?”

“Can you help Tsukasa and Daiki?” She asked, her face filled with fear and worry.

He nodded, following her into the room and kneeling beside them. He extended his hands, gold light covering the two. He shook as he struggled to aid them. Ten minutes later, the light faded and he shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you think Yuki could help them?”

He looked thoughtful, finally nodding. “Since Dakon and he share power, he could very well revive them..”

Andy nodded and headed down the hall. She entered Yuki’s room slowly, not wanting to wake him but knowing she had no choice. She gently shook his arm, “Hey, baby?”

His eyes blinked open, growing worried as he looked at her. “What’s happened?”

“It was Dakon. I managed to get him to leave but too late. Do you think you could help Tsukasa and Daiki? Ryusei and I tried..”

He scrambled out of bed and raced down the hall, skidding to a stop as he saw the scene. He crossed the room, sinking to his knees and laying his hands on the bodies. Mauve and purple light sank into the men, Yuki’s eyes glowing.

Both of them began coughing and drawing in air desperately.

The light faded as Yuki toppled over onto his side. 

Andy went to him, lifting him up and carrying him back to his room. She laid him down before sitting beside him. After a couple hours, she drifted to sleep.

A bright light and soft hum brought her awake. Yuki was glowing and she could see his body growing. When it faded, Yuki lay sleeping. Now he was an adult.

She stared at him for a while. She remembered when he was a tiny baby, and realized that was only days prior. It seemed so close but so distant at the same time. After a while, she got up and headed to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

Tet and Kiba entered, both kissing her hard. “You okay?”

“After what happened last night, I’m worried.” She sighed, “And Yuki grew again.”

“What happened last night?” Tet watched her intently. “And is he now an angry teenager?”

“Dakon attacked Tsukasa and Daiki. Yuki had to revive them because Ryusei and I couldn’t.”

They stared at her in shock. “Shit..Are they all okay?”

“I think they will be.”

“They will be fine when they wake.” Yuki entered, running a hand through his hair. He rolled his eyes as both men started staring at him. “Am I a sideshow exhibit now?”

“You’re..an adult.” Kiba stammered.

Yuki sighed. “Yes. Using so much power yesterday accelerated my growth. I now will age slowly like the Fae.”

Andy finished breakfast and handed him a plate. She gave a small pout when she realized he was taller and she couldn’t easily kiss his cheek.

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she chuckled. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m alright. I fear this is just the start of our fight. Please be careful.” He gave her another kiss, then sat and began eating.

She handed plates to Tet and Kiba before taking her own and sitting down.

Kenji made his way in, Ryusei at his side. They both paused, taking in Yuki’s new appearance, then shrugged and got themselves plates.

Kenji looked over at her. “I hear you were quite brave yesterday.”

She shrugged, “I was just trying to help.”

“You saved them.” Yuki stopped eating. “If you hadn’t done what you did, he would have sucked all the energy from them and vaporized their bodies.”

Andy nodded slowly.

He looked down at his plate. “I have a request of everyone.”

“What is it?” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“Let me deal with Dakon. I don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

“And we don’t want you getting hurt,” Andy answered.

He frowned, raising his eyes. “I am merely a vessel..I should not matter. I was forced upon you and you should hate me. But you don’t. I don’t understand…”

“How can I make you understand?” Andy’s eyes filled with tears. “I keep telling you that stuff doesn’t matter.  _ You  _ matter. You’re mine and I love you and I just want to protect you.”

He blushed slightly. “I’m sorry.” He winced suddenly, one hand rising to rub his temple.

“Are you alright?” Andy asked.

“His voice..it’s louder now. I can’t shut him out.” He turned desperate eyes to her. “Make him stop..” He shook his head and grimaced, muttering something under his breath.

She looked at him worriedly, “You can beat him. Just believe in yourself like I believe in you.” 

He shook violently, his hands glowing. He muttered some more, then the hand at his temple flashed and he fell to the floor.

Andy rushed to his side, cradling him.

There was a small burn on his temple, his breath hitching weakly.

She focused on him, purple light surrounding him, praying it would help.

The burn vanished, his breathing becoming steady. His eyes were filled with terror as they opened. “He’s coming…”

Andy nodded, “Alright.”

The other men growled in unison and rose. “We’ll be outside. Maybe we can stop him. If not, we’ll try to slow him down.”

Kenji looked at Andy. “See if Tsukasa and Daiki are up. You two can’t fight him alone.”

Andy nodded, helping Yuki up. “Let’s get ready.”

The men nodded, running for the armory.

Yuki took a deep breath. “I need my sword. If Tsukasa isn’t up, I need his too.”

Andy nodded, heading to see if Tsukasa and Daiki were up. 

Daiki was stirring, Tsukasa still unconscious.

“Andy..he’s coming for Yuki! You have to protect him!” The Fae was unsteady, his eyes unfocused as he pushed himself up.

Andy nodded. She grabbed Tsukasa’s sword for Yuki before going to grab her own sword. She then met back up with Yuki.

Yuki took the sword, his lips moving silently. There was a glow, then he looked determinedly at her. “Stay behind me. I’ll protect you as long as I can.”

She sighed, “Whatever happens, I love you.”

He gave her a soft smile, then kissed her cheek. “I love you too.”

There was the roar of a whirlwind, then blasts shook the castle.

“He’s here.” Yuki’s eyes went cold and he dropped into a fighting stance.

The doors blew open and Dakon appeared.

“Time to fulfill your purpose, my son.” He extended his hand. “Join me.”

Yuki snarled. “Not a chance, you monster!” He raced forward, swinging the sword. It made contact, the blade flaring as it sliced into Dakon.

Dakon cried out, then grabbed Yuki’s throat. “Failure. A complete failure.” He began to squeeze. “No matter. I will have your power, then create another.”

Yuki flailed, trying to rip Dakon’s fingers away. The sword fell from his hand as his movements slowed.

Andy moved forward quickly, swinging her sword. It connected with Dakon’s arm.

It sliced through his arm and he dropped Yuki to the floor. He hissed and turned, backhanding her into the wall.

She pushed herself up, “I’m not letting you have him!” She grabbed the sword and charged forward again.

Dakon extended his hand, flames appearing in his palm. He thrust them toward her.

She moved quickly, managing to avoid most of them. She winced and continued, moving to stab at him.

He laughed. “Your weapon is useless.” He knocked it from her hand, then grabbed her arm. His other hand reached under her dress. “You are my favorite vessel. I may just keep you for fun.”

She struggled against him, trying to kick him away.

He laughed again, his hand slipping between her legs. He gave her a leering smile as it pushed into her. “It might not be as fun as my tentacles, but it’ll get you ready.”

Her eyes filled with tears and she tried to push him.

He forced her back to the wall, enspelling the drapery cord to bind her hands. Then he began muttering as his hand began to move.

She cried, the only thing keeping her from completely giving up was knowing if he was preoccupied with her, he’d stay away from Yuki.

He frowned. “We had so much fun last time. Let’s see you enjoy yourself again.” He locked eyes with her and muttered a spell.

Her body started moving, hips bucking.

He grinned, forcing his fingers further inside and causing them to vibrate as they moved.

She moaned loudly, her body trembling.

He sped up, his eyes glowing as he touched her forehead. “You are mine now.”

She stared at him as her back arched, finally releasing her orgasm.

“What are you?” He asked.

Her eyes teared up as everything else betrayed her, “Yours.”

He smiled. “Good.” He released her and turned back to the waking Yuki. “Now to take care of the failure.” He extended a hand, the flames reappearing.

Yuki glanced at her, his face a mask of rage. He rose, picking up Tsukasa’s sword as he did. He mouthed “I love you” to her before charging forward.

He released his power, the mauve energy swirling around them as the sword sank into Dakon’s chest. The wizard screamed and fired the flames at the young man, trying desperately to escape the now glowing sword.

Yuki cried out as the flames enveloped him, but refused to release the sword. He ran it completely through, pinning Dakon to the wall as he writhed. 

The combined power swelled, then there was a tremendous flash of light. When it faded, Dakon’s body was crumbling ash.

Yuki lay still on the floor.

Andy moved slowly as Dakon’s spell wore off. When she was fully in control, she rushed to Yuki’s side, focusing hard until purple light surrounded him. “Please be okay..” she begged, tears streaming down her face.

He remained unresponsive, his clothes and hands charred. His eyes didn’t open.

She sobbed, continuing to try to revive him. 

Fifteen minutes later, he still hadn’t moved.

She continued to cry, her breathing fast. She refused to leave his side, though she knew she should check for the others.

Tet stumbled in, freezing as he saw her cradling Yuki and running her hand through his hair. “Andy? What happened?”

“Dakon’s gone,” was all she managed to get out.

He dropped to his knees beside her. “Angel, I’m so sorry.”

She looked at him, eyes lost.

“Let me take him. Ryusei and Kenji are healing the others.” He reached for Yuki slowly.

Andy finally nodded though she didn’t really want to let go.

Tet kissed her forehead, then took Yuki in his arms. “I’ll take him to the infirmary, okay?”

She nodded again, not moving from her spot on the floor.

Tet gave her a sad smile and left the room. When he arrived in the infirmary, he gave a desperate look to Tsukasa. The Fae Prince approached them and extended a hand.

Andy weakly pushed herself to her feet, then stared around the room blankly.

“Andy! We need you in the infirmary now!”

Andy slowly made her way down there, entering emotionlessly.

Tsukasa looked at her over a glowing Yuki. “I’ve revived him, but he’s badly injured. I’m too weak to heal everything.”

She nodded, a hint of hope in her eyes. She went to Yuki, focusing again and once again surrounding him in purple light.

“Did I do it? Is he gone?” Yuki’s voice was weak, his eyes blinking slowly.

“Yeah, baby,” she whispered.

He gave her a shaky grin, then arched his back in pain. He grabbed for her hand. “You’ll still love me, right? You said you would..”

“Yeah, baby. I’ll love you forever, no matter what.”

“I don’t want to die.. I want to stay with you..”

“I know,” she said softly.

“Hold me? Like when you were reading?” He looked at her, his eyes frightened.

She nodded, pulling him up and letting him lean on her shoulder.

“I’m tired, Mommy.” He snuggled into her.

“I know. Just relax and rest.”

“You’ll be here when I wake?”

“Of course, baby.”

He sighed, his eyes closing. A few minutes later, he went limp.

She let out a sob, tears streaking her cheeks.

Kenji shook his head. “Not happening.” He moved to her side, laying a hand on Yuki’s arm. He was joined by Ryusei and Daiki. They closed their eyes, their power mingling as they focused on the young man.

He inhaled sharply, but remained asleep. The men gave Andy matching smiles, then moved away.

Andy held Yuki close, trying to push all the bad thoughts away and just focus on the fact that Yuki was alive.

The others aside from Tsukasa filed out quietly.

The Prince laid down on a bed with a hiss, his eyes squeezed shut. After a moment, he spoke. “You have one hell of a kid.”

“I know,” she gave a small smile.

“You’re a lucky woman. I envy you.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“You have several gorgeous men at your beck and call and a kickass kid who just destroyed one of the worst villains of the world. Why wouldn’t I?”

She shook her head quietly, looking back down at Yuki.

“Daiki and I have to return. I trust you can run this madhouse?”

“I think so,” she chuckled. “Thank you for all your help.”

“ _ I  _ should be saying that. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here. And neither would Daiki.” He propped himself up on an elbow. “I wish I could stay.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Dakon is gone. I was sent because my father feared Dakon would get Yuki’s power. The danger is past.”

“Can’t you ask him to stay? Do you  _ need  _ to stay there?”

“There is _ one  _ possibility..although Kenji  _ is _ already here.” He looked thoughtful.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I could be named Ambassador to your royal court. Kenji is not here as a Prince, so it could work.”

“It would be good to have an ambassador..”

He smiled. “Then I shall relay the request.” He winced, laying back down slowly.

Andy nodded, taking a deep breath. She gently rocked with Yuki, wondering what would happen now that the danger was over. 

An hour later, Yuki rubbed his eyes and gave her a smile.

She smiled at him softly. “Hey.”

“Hey. Everyone alright?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

He searched her face. “Are  _ you  _ alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” she tried to give him a smile.

He frowned, but didn’t press the subject. His stomach rumbled and he turned red in embarrassment.

Andy chuckled, “Let’s go get you some food.”

He gave her a shy smile, then climbed off the bed before extending a hand to her.

She took it slowly. She quietly headed to the kitchen and started making food.

Yuki sat down at the table, watching her worriedly. He closed his eyes and contacted Kenji. After a few minutes, he reopened his eyes. “You look tired. You should lay down after this.”

She nodded, stirring something on the stove. She finished up and made him a large plate and took it to him before getting herself a little bit.

He ate silently, one hand clasping hers. He finally spoke, his voice sad. “I’m sorry I didn’t kill him faster. I failed at protecting you.”

“It’s alright. You were hurt.”

“I should have been stronger.” He laid his fork down, tears visible on his lashes.

“It’s okay, baby. I don’t blame you at all,” she moved and pulled him in for a hug.

“He hurt you..I hate him! I hate the fact that I’m his child! I wish I wasn’t..I should have died with him..” He began to cry into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I understand hating him, but you  _ aren’t _ him. You don’t deserve to die.”

“You don’t need to be constantly reminded by me.”

She sighed, “Yes, the way you were created was far from good. But all I see when I look at you is  _ you. _ I don’t see him. I don’t see what he did. I see my son.”

He drew back, his eyes searching her face. “How can you be so accepting?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, I just am. I love you, okay?”

He sniffled, then gave her a smile. “I have an amazing mom. Better than anyone in the world.”

She smiled softly, “Thank you.”

“You need to go to sleep. I’ll clean up.”

She nodded and headed down to her room. She took a quick shower before laying in her bed and staring at the ceiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**_WARNING: SEX_ **

There was a knock at the door.

She got up and answered it. 

Kenji stood there, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands.

She raised an eyebrow.

“Celebrate? Dakon’s gone.”

She gave him a small smile, “Alright.” She opened the door wider to let him in.

He moved to the little table, opening the bottle and pouring some into each glass. He turned and handed her a glass. “To the end of a repulsive villain and a celebration of one hell of an amazing kid.”

She nodded, taking the glass. 

He clicked his glass against hers, then sipped the alcohol quietly.

She sipped hers as well, letting out a sigh.

Kenji put his glass down and took her in his arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to kill him.” He kissed her gently.

“It’s okay,” she said after kissing him back.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. “I had planned something very different tonight, but under the circumstances..”

“Something different?” she raised an eyebrow again.

He gave her a small smile, withdrawing a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold from his pocket. “Yuki told me what happened. I don’t think this is wise.”

She nodded, “Sometime it would be fun. I think I need some time before being tied up again though.”

He gave a small laugh. “Well, that went better than I hoped.”

She chuckled.

He put the items back in his pocket, then finished his drink. “I’ll go so you can rest.”

“You can stay. If you’d like, I mean.” She said quietly.

“I won’t pressure you. We’ll just sleep.” He laid down on one side of the bed and held out his arms.

She climbed on the bed, cuddling into him.

He whispered “I love you” in her ear, then kissed her neck softly.

She smiled and answered, “I love you too.” 

His breathing started to slow.

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. 

She woke early, noticing sunlight beginning to shine through the window. She looked at Kenji with a smile.

He returned it with a yawn. “Sleep well?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

He chuckled. “One of my many charms. Everyone says I have calming energy.”

She smirked, “And what are your other charms?”

“I cook, I'm good with kids, I speak quite a few romance languages. No one has ever complained about me in bed…” He winked at her.

She chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss.

He returned it eagerly, deepening it until they both were breathless.

She ran a hand up his chest suggestively.

He raised an eyebrow, then pulled off his shirt. “You like?”

She nodded with a smile. She pulled him in for a kiss again.

He gently kissed her, wrapping his hands in her hair. He continued to kiss her, moving from her lips to her jaw and down her neck to her dress.

She moved and kissed his neck, sucking lightly. 

He shuddered lightly, his breath catching in his throat. He asked huskily “You sure you want to do this?”

She nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

He smiled and unzipped her dress slowly. He continued to kiss her as it fell to the floor.

She went back to kissing his neck, giving a small chuckle when she realized she left a mark.

He huffed, then did the same as he caressed her back lightly.

She gently pulled down his pants and boxers, grabbing onto him and starting to move her hand.

He gave a soft gasp, rocking his hips forward. “Bad girl…”

She bent down, placing her lips around him and beginning to suck.

He moaned, one hand tangling in her hair. 

She continued like that for a few minutes before moving him. She positioned herself on top of him, sliding onto him gently.

He sighed out her name softly, starting a gentle rhythm.

She moved her hips and gently rubbed his chest with her hands.

He drew her down and kissed her deeply, not breaking rhythm. “You’re an angel..”

She chuckled softly, placing kisses on his neck. She sped her hips up, letting out a quiet moan.

His breathing hitched as he began to thrust faster. He reached a hand between her legs and gently rubbed her. 

Her hips bucked and she moaned his name before tightening her hands on the blanket and releasing her orgasm. Her juices squirted out around him, soaking down to the bed.

He gave a final thrust, then shook as he released, whispering “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she answered as she caught her breath.

“You’re so damn amazing. The gods broke the mold so there would only be one. And we are the luckiest men in the world.” He held her tightly.

She smiled softly, “Thank you. I’m lucky to have you guys.”

“You could have your pick of any man in the kingdom, yet you picked all of us. Why?”

“I love you guys. You mean everything to me.”

“Same here. I’m just glad you’re safe.” He sighed. “What do you think we’ll run into next? A dragon who doesn’t want virgins? Or something equally as crazy?”

She chuckled, “Hopefully, we’ll just have peace for a while and get back to our lives.”

“I can handle that. You have a kid to raise after all.”

Andy rolled her eyes, “I know there’s more to teach him, but he’s an adult already. Not sure how much raising I have to do. Unless you mean Kaia?” She frowned, “I haven’t seen her in a while..”

“I took her and the nanny to my father’s when my brother came to keep her safe until we got rid of the giant asshole. And he may be grown physically, but he’s still a child in a lot of ways.”

Andy nodded, “I want him to meet Kaia.”

Kenji chuckled. “That will be interesting. How do you expect to explain she has a nephew older than her?”

Andy shrugged, “Maybe I’ll wait to explain that until she’s a bit older.”

“So how do you plan to introduce them?”

“I’ll just tell her he’s family,” she shook her head, “I don’t know. I just think they’d have fun.”

“Oh, I bet they’ll get into all kinds of trouble.” He grinned. “She’ll come back when Tsukasa leaves.”

“About that.. He was talking about wanting to stay.”

“Sounds like him. He’s adventurous. Always looking for a new challenge. There’s not much to do in our kingdom.”

Andy nodded, “He suggested being an ambassador. Seemed like a good idea to me.”

“I agree. We should have friendly relations between each other outside of the bedroom.”

She laughed and kissed him before getting out of bed. She went to get dressed before asking, “Want to go get some breakfast?”

He stretched and jumped off the bed. “That sounds wonderful.”

She smiled and headed out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Andy entered the kitchen, a smile on her face.

Tet looked up from where he was cooking. “You look happy.”

She blushed.

“I’m glad to see it. Kenji has always been a hit with the ladies.” He stirred the eggs, then shut off the stove. “Hungry?”

She nodded, “Definitely.”

“Good. The others are cleaning up outside. They already ate. Just need to get Yuki up.” Tet began portioning out the food.

Andy nodded, “I’ll go wake him.” She headed down to Yuki’s room and entered.

He was bundled in the blankets, only his slightly flushed face visible.

“Hey baby,” she said softly. “Want to go get some breakfast?”

He opened his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t feel good.”

Andy nodded, putting a hand to his forehead. “What doesn’t feel good exactly? Are you nauseous, sniffly, or just a general feeling?”

“All of the above?” He sneezed, then winced. “Can a head really explode? Cause I think mine wants to.”

“No, it can’t. I’ll go grab you some medicine and a cool rag.” She went and grabbed the items, coming back and placing the rag on his forehead. 

He sighed in relief. “I’m sorry, Mom.”

“It’s alright,” she said softly, sitting beside him. She ran a hand through his hair. “When you’re feeling better, I want you to meet Kaia.”

He gave her a grin, then frowned. “Will she like me?”

“I’m sure she’ll love you.”

He sighed. “I’m scared..”

Tet came to the door. “You two coming to breakfast?”

Yuki turned slightly green, then swallowed hard. 

“Save mine. I’ll eat later..” Andy answered. “Yuki is sick.”

Tet gave him a sympathetic smile. “Feel better, son.” He disappeared as Yuki’s mouth fell open.

Andy chuckled softly, “You okay?”

He turned questioning eyes to her. “Does he mean that?”

She nodded, “I think all the guys think of you as a son.”

“Really?” Yuki looked at her hopefully. “I mean, I think of most of them as my dads, but didn’t want to say anything.”

“Really. They care about you a lot.” 

He sighed. “Even though I’m not really theirs?”

“That doesn’t matter to them,” she smiled.

He slightly smiled, then yawned. “I’m sleepy..”

“Then sleep, baby. You need rest to feel better.”

He nodded, closing his eyes.

Daiki came to the door holding a wrapped package. “Heard he’s sick?”

Andy nodded, “Yeah.”

“Poor kid. Think he’ll like a present?”

“I’m sure he will,” she smiled.

Daiki grinned, stepping into the room and putting the package beside the bed. He watched Yuki sleep for a moment. “He’s lucky to have you.”

Andy shrugged, “I’m just trying my best.”

Daiki chuckled. “That’s our Andy. Always deflecting compliments.”

She blushed.

He kissed her cheek, then left the room.

She went back to sitting beside Yuki, making sure his rag was still cool.

He suddenly flinched, his head shaking rapidly. “Leave her alone! Get away from her!”

She shook his arm, “Yuki? It’s just a nightmare.”

He blinked hazy eyes open to look at her. “It’s not real?”

She shook her head, “Just a bad dream.”

He hugged her tightly, then noticed the package. “What’s that?”

“Daiki brought it for you.”

“ _ For me _ ?” His eyes went wide. He quickly tore the paper off to reveal a large rainbow colored dragon. Yuki squealed with delight.

She smiled softly as she watched him.

He hugged it close as he slid beneath the blankets again. “Tell Daiki thank you for me?” He asked sleepily.

“Alright,” she nodded before starting to hum him to sleep.

He quickly drifted off, one arm wrapped around the dragon.

She smiled as she watched him. Eventually she slipped out to go get her breakfast. She entered the kitchen and sat down with her plate.

Daiki came in and got some juice. “I heard somebody squealing…”

She nodded, “He said thanks.” 

“Glad he liked it.” He finished the juice and put the glass in the sink, then winced.

“What’s wrong?”

“Think I pulled something cleaning up. I’m okay.”

“You sure? I can try to heal it if you want?”

He shook his head, then swayed and leaned against the counter. Something red appeared on his shirt as he took a slow breath.

She got up and went to him, raising a hand and focusing. She covered him in the purple light, “Pulled something, huh?”

He scowled, pulling up his shirt to reveal a large stitched wound. Some of the stitches had popped making it seep slightly. “Damn…”

She focused harder, the purple light starting to heal the wound.

The Fae muttered “Sorry” under his breath.

She shook her head, “Why didn’t you just let me take care of it in the first place?”

“You kinda had your own problems. This is from taking Dakon head on when he arrived.”

She nodded slowly, continuing to focus.

He waited until it finished healing, then said “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she gave a small smile.

He grinned at her. “Eat. The outside should be finished by tonight. Tsukasa is leaving tomorrow to speak to his father. I’ll bring Kaia back.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “I hope she’s been alright.”

“I’m sure she has been or she would have been tossed through the portal already.” He chuckled. “That’s how I met Tsukasa actually..”

“Being thrown through a portal?” She chuckled.

“ _ He _ was. Annoyed his father one too many times. So he got tossed through the portal right into the slave market. Nobody messed with him because he wasn’t glamoured so they knew who he was. He wandered around watching, then saw me up for auction. He could tell I was like him and got angry. He forced my owner to free me and he took me back with him. Been together ever since.”

She smiled at his story. “Sounds nice. I mean, not the slave part, but the rest of it.”

Daiki chuckled. “Yeah. The running joke now is if Tsukasa goes through the portal, everyone waits to see who or what he brings back.”

“Telling tales, are we?” Tsukasa slipped up behind him and kissed his cheek.

Daiki blushed slightly. “Remember how we met?”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. “I remember you were one pissed off Q’tan. You almost killed the auctioneer when he tried to make you show your teeth.”

Daiki shrugged. “Wouldn’t have been a great loss.”

Andy gave them another smile, “I’m going to go back to check on Yuki again.”

At that moment, he padded in. One hand rubbed at his eyes, the other was holding the dragon. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll make you some food.” Andy went and started pulling things from the fridge.

He gave a sheepish grin. “I sound like a five year old...I really need to learn how to take care of myself.”

“You’re only like.. Five days old. You have time to learn,” Andy chuckled.

He laughed and sat down at the table.

Tsukasa and Daiki were trying to hide smiles.

Kenji suddenly raced in. “Tsukasa! We need to return immediately!”

“What’s wrong?”

“The trolls attacked. It’s war.”

Tsukasa paled and Daiki cursed. They turned and bowed to her, then ran toward the portal in the throne room. Kenji gave her a fleeting smile, then followed.

Andy frowned, worry for them crossing her mind before praying that Kaia was alright.

“Andy?” Kaia’s voice was hesitant. “Who’s that?”

Andy moved to hug Kaia, picking her up and carrying her over to Yuki. “This is Yuki.”

He gave her a bright smile. “I’m glad to meet you, Kaia.”

Kaia looked at him nervously before looking at Andy, “Is he one of your boyfriends?”

Andy shook her head quickly, “No. He’s family.”

Kaia looked confused.

Andy sighed, “It’s complicated..”

Yuki was holding back laughter, his shoulders shaking. He buried his head in his dragon.

“You know what magic is, right?” Andy asked Kaia.

The little girl nodded.

“It’s a long story, but he’s magical. I’m his mommy.”

Kaia smiled, “Okay.”

Andy sighed with relief at how easy that went.

Yuki had stopped laughing.

Kaia reached out for Yuki.

He didn’t respond.

“You okay, Yuki?” Andy asked softly.

A little snore escaped from the dragon’s stomach.

Andy chuckled, putting Kaia down in a chair and getting them both plates full of food. She placed one in front of Kaia and then shook Yuki gently, “Hey, baby. Time to eat.”

He slowly raised his head, his eyes blinking. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I just want to make sure you get some food in you.”

He gave her a smile, then looked at Kaia. “Sorry if I scared you.”

Kaia smiled at him before digging into her food. 

He started eating as well, a bit slower than usual. When his plate was empty, he stood slowly to put it in the sink.

Kaia followed him and held her arms up to him.

He grinned and picked her up, tickling her ribs.

She giggled in response. 

He swayed slightly, barely staying upright.

Andy took Kaia from him, “Go back to bed, baby. You need more rest.” She set Kaia down. “Why don’t you go play for now? We’ll spend some time together later.”

  
Kaia nodded before smiling and running off.

He watched her leave with a fond look. “She’s adorable.”

“Not as adorable as you,” Andy smiled.

“You’re biased.”

She chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Let’s get you back to bed.” She followed him back to his room and tucked him in. 

He chuckled as he fell asleep.

  
  


Days passed and the portal remained closed.

Yuki sat in front of it, his eyes closed. 

Andy came in to check on him. “You okay?”

He opened his eyes sadly. “I can’t contact them at all…It’s like they aren’t there anymore.”

Andy sighed, “Hopefully they’ll be back eventually..”

He stood and looked at her. “What’s up?”

She shrugged, “Just checking on you.”

He nodded, turning his back on the portal. “Want to go swimming?”

“If you do,” she smiled.

He grinned and picked her up. “I’m going to toss you in.”

She laughed.

He looked at her. “You think I’m joking?” He headed for the pool.

She chuckled, “No.”

“Good.” He put her down in the hall. “Meet you in ten?”

She nodded and headed for her room.

He was waiting for her, dressed in a pair of trunks.

She smiled, heading for the pool.

He chased her, picking her up and running into the pool room. He tossed her in, then dived after her.

She came up laughing.

He popped up and started splashing her.

She splashed back before swimming away. “Want to race?”

He nodded eagerly.

She went to the edge of the pool and waited for him.

He joined her with a smile. “1-2-3-go!” He pushed off.

She swam ahead before he easily caught up and passed her.

He touched the opposite edge and cheered. “I win!”

She got over to him, “Good job.”

He laughed, then sobered as Tet entered slowly. His face was grave.

She looked over, “What’s wrong?”

“A messenger from the Q’tan just arrived..”

Yuki froze. “No…”

She looked down, “What did they say?” 

“They aren’t coming back..”

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded in understanding.

“NO!” Yuki screamed, pulling himself out of the pool. “Where are they?”

Tet shook his head. “They were buried this morning.”

“Well, unbury them. I saved them once, I can do it again.” Yuki headed into the hall. “I’m getting dressed. They better be here by the time I’m out or I’m going there.”

“Baby.. Sometimes you can’t save everyone,” Andy said quietly.

“They didn’t give up on me when everyone else was sure I was dead. I owe them.”

She nodded in understanding and looked at Tet.

“I can ask. But no promises.” He left the pool room quietly.

Amazingly, when Yuki and Andy got into the throne room, Tet was there. He was flanked by three coffins.

Ryusei was huddled on the floor, crying. Yamae was holding him silently.

Andy moved to them, hugging them both before looking at Yuki. “Why don’t we try together?”

His eyes were swirling as he nodded. His hands began to glow as he approached the coffins.

She moved to his side, focusing on them.

Their light joined and flowed over the coffins for several minutes. It finally faded as Yuki stumbled.

Andy caught him, wrapping an arm around him to keep him upright.

“Open them.” Yuki’s voice was shaky.

Tet nodded, quickly doing so. He stared in amazement as the three were revealed sound asleep.

Yuki gave a triumphant smile, then his knees buckled and his eyes closed.

Andy lifted him, carrying him carefully to his room. She tucked him in before going back to the throne room.

“How powerful  _ is _ he?” Tet shot her a look.

She shook her head before looking at the sleeping men. 

“We should move them. We don’t want them having heart attacks when they wake.” Tet tried to joke, but his eyes were troubled.

Andy looked over at Ryusei and Yamae.

“We’ll take care of them.” Yamae nodded.

Tet moved into the hall, waiting for her.

She went out and glanced at him, “What’s wrong?”

“Andy, they’ve been dead four days. And he raised them like nothing.”

“He’s Dakon’s child, what did you expect? Of course he’s powerful.”

“Dakon never raised the dead, angel. That’s  _ your _ gift.”

She sighed in response. 

“You know what? Let’s forget it.” Tet gave her a suggestive look. “Together.”

She raised an eyebrow but nodded. 


	19. Chapter 19

**_WARNING: SEX_ **

He led her to his room. “Make me your slave tonight..”

She chuckled before pulling him in for a kiss.

He kissed her, his mouth hungry. When he pulled back, he led her to the closet and opened it. Inside, a variety of bdsm items met her eyes. “I’m completely serious.”

She raised an eyebrow and began to look through them.

He watched her quietly, his eyes curious.

She grabbed a couple things before turning to him and smiling, “Get on the bed.” 

He smiled, complying quickly.

She pulled some ties out, tying his wrists to the bed frame before slipping a blindfold on him. 

He took a deep breath, his pants tenting.

She went back to look at a few more things before moving back to the bed. She gently pulled his pants off, then his boxers. She lubed up a small vibrating toy and inserted it into him.

He made a soft moan, his penis erect.

She moved, placing her mouth around him and sucking teasingly.

“Ohhhh angel…” He moaned, his hips moving slowly.

She increased the vibration on the toy and watched him for a few moments.

His breath sped up and he began to thrust faster into the air.

She grabbed another item before telling him, “Don’t move.”

He fought to stay still, biting his lip in desperation.

She gently pulled his shirt up, attaching a set of nipple clamps to him.

He inhaled sharply.

She once again sucked on him teasingly before deepthroating him.

He moaned low in his throat, his hips thrusting against her.

She playfully hit him with a small whip, “Didn’t I say don’t move?”

“Yes ma’am.” He stilled once again.

She chuckled softly before moving to kiss him.

He kissed back, his lips trembling.

“I want you to beg for attention,” she smirked.

“Please, my Queen. Please use me for your pleasure.” His voice was husky with need. “Please..let me serve you..”

She pulled away from him, stripping her clothes off. She increased the vibrator to max power as she did.

He fought not to move, moaning desperately. “My Queen….”

She moved on top of him, slowly sliding on top of him. 

He shook as he felt her encircle him. “Angel….”

“You can move now,” she whispered softly. 

He began to thrust, slowly at first, then faster.

She moaned, beginning to move her hips. 

“When you get close, I want to hear you beg to cum. Don’t cum without my permission,” she ordered before leaving a trail of marks down his neck.

He nodded, thrusting rhythmically into her.

A few minutes later, he began to beg. “Andy, please...I can’t take it...Please My Queen, my angel…”

She moaned as she heard him, “what do you want love?”

“I want...I want to cum…” His voice was shaky as he tried to resist.

“Alright. You can cum.”

He thrust hard into her, “ANDY!” His hips bucked repeatedly as he came hard.

His orgasm pushed her over the edge, making her release her own orgasm. She shook on top of him, leaning down and breathing hard in his ear.

He tried to catch his breath as aftershocks rocked his body. He bucked against her as a strong one made him tremble.

She smiled, moving to roll off him and then used his chest as a pillow. “Have fun?”

“Ohhh yeah. You should try it.” He chuckled as his breathing finally slowed.

She kissed him as she removed the blindfold.

His mouth ravaged hers, bruising her lips.

She chuckled as she pulled away.

His eyes watched her hungrily. He licked his lips.

“Wanting more?” She chuckled.

“Always. You’re beautiful.”

She blushed before pulling lightly on the nipple clamps.

He jumped, giving her a look. “You’re bad…”

She chuckled, removing the vibrator from his hole. She went back to the closet and looked through for more items. She grabbed a large dildo, lubing it up and placing it where the vibrator had been.

He sucked a breath, then let out a moan of pleasure. 

She moved it in and out slowly for a bit.

His penis hardened, rising straight up at her.

She chuckled, increasing speed.

He began to thrust back at her, his penis beginning to bead at the tip.

She moved, sitting on him backwards. She slid him into her, beginning to move her hips as she continued to move the dildo.

He moaned louder, increasing his speed as his orgasm approached.

She continued on, letting out a series of moans as she moved quickly. She got close, giving a final few hip thrusts before being pushed over the edge.

Tet bucked repeatedly as he released, his body going limp as his breath whooshed out of him.

She slid off of him, removing the dildo. She laid beside him, watching him quietly.

He had his eyes closed, a huge smile on his face. He opened them and met her gaze. “You wrung me dry…”

She chuckled, moving to untie his wrists.

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. “I’m tempted to return the favor.”

She smiled softly, “Whatever you want to do.”

His eyes grew even more lustful. He pushed her down and began to trail kisses down her body. He rose slightly. “I won’t do anything you don’t want. So you decide how far I go.”

She nodded, “Still a little wary of being tied up..” She sighed, “but I trust you.”

He watched her for a moment, then slipped the blindfold on. He began to kiss her body again, then spread her legs. He began to suck long and slow.

She let out a soft moan, slightly moving her hips.

He pushed her down as one finger entered her back hole as his tongue delved deep inside her. He licked her in short strokes, his finger matching rhythm. 

Soon, she was cumming, soaking the bed as she did.

He smiled, then withdrew. Deftly he bound her hands, then got off the bed and went to the closet.

He came back, lubing a double vibrator. He slid it into her, then turned it on. “Now it’s your turn to beg.”

She moaned, arching her back. “Please.. make me cum again...”

There was a buzzing, then a pulsing on her clitoris as the vibrator inside her was upped to max power. The one on her clit began slowly moving up and down as the one inside her began thrusting slow and steady. 

“I want to hear you beg more.”

“Ohh..” she moved her hips to the sensations. “Please.. please.. I want to cum.. make me cum for you..”

The thrusting sped up as the other vibrator increased its movement and speed.

“Ohh...l’m so close..”

Unbelievably, the clitoral vibrator increased once again its speed.

She was quickly pushed over the edge, her hands grabbing on the ties as she screamed with pleasure.

He chuckled, then turned them off and removed them. A moment later, she heard wheels squeaking.

She gave a confused look as she tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly there were two dildos stretching her. They filled her completely.

She gasped before bucking her hips.

There was a whir, then they began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, then pounding steadily. The vibrator returned to her clit.

Within moments, her body was orgasming again, being egged on by each thrust. She continued to orgasm, her body spasming as she breathed rapidly.

The dildos sped up, the vibrator continuing.

She got a few breaths in before being pushed into another orgasm. She soaked the bed with her juices, the force of her orgasm pushing the dildos out.

She heard them turn off, the vibrator doing the same. 

Her hands were untied, the blindfold removed as Tet kissed her gently. “Feel good?”

She nodded slowly, her eyes squinted.

“We may need to switch beds.” He chuckled.

She moved, realizing how much she soaked it. “Sorry..”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He picked her up, then carried her to her room. He laid her down, crawling in and wrapping his arm around her. “Goodnight, Angel.”

“Goodnight,” she yawned, closing her eyes and soon falling asleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

Andy smiled at Yuki, riding ahead of him.

He grinned, kicking his horse to catch up. “It’s so beautiful out here.”

She nodded, “Yeah, it is. Thank you for coming out here with me.”

He shook his head. “You’ve been so busy lately. It’s nice to have you all to myself.”

“Sorry I’ve been busy. You know I’d spend every minute with you if I could.”

He chuckled. “I’m just a needy little boy.”

“You’re  _ my _ needy little boy and I love you,” she smiled.

He giggled as he rode ahead.

There was a ‘thwack’ sound, then his eyes went wide. He looked down to see a crossbow bolt jutting through his side. Blood began to pour from the wound as he tumbled from his horse.

“Yuki!” Andy rushed over to him, jumping from her horse to try to check on him.

He reached out a shaking hand, blood streaming from his mouth. His eyes were dimming, his hand falling to the ground as they closed.

She pulled the bolt out and began to focus, purple light starting to surround him. It vanished as she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her away.

“Leave him.”

“Who are you?” She tried to get away.

“Prince Maxim’s protector. He wishes for you to join his kingdom.” The man gripped her arm tight, dragging her toward his horse.

Tears filled her eyes as she got a final look at Yuki. She kept trying to pull away but wasn’t strong enough.

“Forget him. You have a new suitor now.” He forced her to climb onto his horse, seating himself behind her and kicking it into a gallop.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she was carried far from her kingdom.

They arrived at a castle several hours later. Her nameless kidnapper lifted her over his shoulder as he dismounted. He walked quickly into a throne room, then placed her on her feet. He bowed to the man on the throne.

Andy looked around, tears still on her cheeks.

“Queen Andaka. I am Prince Maxim.”

She stared at him quietly.

“You will be my wife, combining our kingdoms together.”

“And if I say no?”

“You have no choice.”

“I have people who will come for me,” she spat.

“Your castle is gone. No one will be coming for you.”

Her face fell, thinking of the others. 

Prince Maxim looked at the other man. “Take her to a room.” He smiled coldly at Andy, “I look forward to our marriage.”

The other man bowed, taking Andy’s arm and escorting her to a room filled with female servants. He left her there, returning to the throne room. “Your orders concerning the suitor?”

“Put him in a cell. I want to have some fun with him.”

The man bowed, then left the throne room. He went out to the courtyard, where Yuki lay semi conscious in a cart flanked by guards. “Put him in the dungeon. The Prince wishes to play with him.” He turned and walked away as Yuki was dragged out and chained, then carried into the castle.

Andy sat, looking around the room. Eventually, she was fed, and the thought of using the knife to ‘escape’ her situation crossed her mind. She shook her head and decided to wait until the next meal, waiting to see if she could escape another way.

  
  


Prince Maxim went down to the dungeon, finding the cell Yuki was in. He entered, giving Yuki an evil smile.

Yuki couldn’t help the hard swallow, wishing he wasn’t chained to the ceiling. He gritted his teeth for the pain he knew was coming.

The Prince pulled a whip out, cracking it at Yuki’s already injured form. He cracked the whip a few more times, slicing through skin.

After a few minutes, the Prince’s hand crackled with power. He put a hand on Yuki’s chest, shooting electricity into him.

Yuki screamed, thrashing around in desperation as he tried to escape the overwhelming pain.

The Prince laughed cruelly.

  
  


Andy waited for any chance to escape, but saw none. 

She took a knife, quickly slicing into her wrist.

One of the servants noticed, rushing to her and grabbing a medical kit. She sewed Andy’s wrist up and told someone to tell the Prince.

Andy felt weak from the blood she lost, but didn’t fight further.

She was dragged in front of the Prince, “You can’t escape that easily. You at least have to live through the wedding ceremony. And of course the wedding night,” he grinned.

She stared at him in silence.

“We’ll have the wedding tomorrow. Until then, you’ll be monitored so you don’t pull any tricks again.”

Andy gave a nod before she was pulled away. She was led to a bed, servants watching her with sharp eyes.

  
  
  


Andy woke in the morning, servants beginning to dress her for the ceremony. She was shoved into a dress, her hair and makeup done before she was led out to the throne room.

The Prince smiled when he saw her, “You’ll make a wonderful bride.” When she was close, he whispered in her ear, “And tonight I’ll have fun taking that off you.”

She stared at the ground, emotionlessly until an officiant began the ceremony.

There was the sudden sound of fighting outside the door. It burst open, several guards being thrown through followed by Tet and Kiba.

Their eyes were blazing as they fought the guards racing toward them.

The Prince growled, trying to shoot lightning at them but missing.

Andy’s eyes registered what she was seeing, a hint of hope finally shining in them. She watched, trying to figure out how to help.

Ryusei came in, an unconscious and severely injured Yuki over one shoulder.

The Prince aimed a large shot of lightning toward Ryusei.

Andy noticed, running to push Ryusei out of the way. She let out a scream as the electricity coursed through her body. She struggled to move, blocking another hit, this time from a guard. She took a sword to the stomach, crumpling to the floor.

“ANDY!!!!” Tet screamed, racing to her side. He cradled her as Kiba ran the guard through.

Kiba advanced on the Prince, snarling.

The Prince grabbed a sword, aiming it at Kiba.

  
  


Andy weakly cracked her eyes open, reaching up to gently touch Tet’s face. He noticed the stitches on her wrist as she lifted her hand. 

“Just hold on, we'll get you healed in a minute.” Tet gave her a shaky smile.

Her hand fell back to her side as her eyes started to close.

“Angel stay with me..” He picked her up just as the Prince ran Kiba through. The Prince kicked the warrior off his blade and began to advance on them.

Suddenly Yuki was in front of them, blocking the Prince. “Get her safe. I’ll deal with him.”

The Prince came after Yuki, swinging his sword at him.

He dodged, yelling at Tet. “GO! SAVE HER!”

Tet picked Andy up and ran.

Ryusei watched in horror as Yuki grabbed onto the Prince as his power began to build. The mauve light began to get brighter.

The Prince put his hand on Yuki, shooting him with electricity.

Yuki gritted his teeth, calling his fire to engulf the Prince.

The light flared as twin screams of agony rang out. Then Yuki fell backwards. 

The Prince disintegrated where he stood.

Ryusei raced to Yuki’s side, searching for a pulse. He sobbed when he found none. Gently he lifted the young man, carrying him out as Ryon did the same with Kiba.

Andy held on a bit longer before completely going limp in Tet’s arms.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he ran faster toward the Fae’s location. He burst into the medical tent, laying Andy down.

Tsukasa immediately extended his hand, light enveloping her.

After a few minutes, she sucked in air. She still lay unconscious but her breathing evened out.

Tet sat down, his reserves of energy drained. He looked up as Ryon brought Kiba in and Daiki began healing.

Ryusei slowly entered with Yuki. He shook his head as he looked down.

Kenji attempted to revive him with no success and Tet hung his head in sorrow.

  
  


Andy woke slowly, opening her eyes in confusion. 

“Angel?” Tet asked softly as he sat forward in his chair.

She looked up at him a moment, “What happened?”

“You got hurt pretty bad. You’ve been unconscious for three days.” He brushed a hand through her hair gently. “The Prince is dead.”

“Everyone else..?”

“Kiba is still unconscious, but most of us are alright. Minor injuries.” Tet avoided her gaze.

Her eyes narrowed, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Just rest.”

“Please..?”

He took a deep breath, fighting tears. “Yuki..he took out the Prince. But he…” Tet lost the battle, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Where is he?”

“Next door. Everyone tried to revive him, but it didn’t work. Ryusei and Ryon cleaned him up and he’s laid out. We debated on whether to bury him before you woke, but decided you have the right to see him before..” He gritted his teeth as he stopped talking.

Andy weakly pushed herself up, swaying when she stood. She struggled to make her way out of the room, trying to get to her son.

Tet picked her up, slowly entering the room. He brought her to Yuki’s side before gently lowering her to the floor.

Her eyes filled with tears as she saw him. She closed her eyes a moment, focusing as purple light surrounded him.

Electricity crackled around the light, seeming to emanate from a spot on Yuki’s chest.

She focused, touching his chest, trying to pull the electricity from him.

Her hand went through a large hole and she recoiled as she felt a charred lump under her fingers.

She continued to push the purple light into him, trying to heal the injuries. She knew it was unlikely, but kept working. She put her hand above his heart, trying to heal the damage the Prince had done.

Tet watched her sadly. He knew if he tried to restrain her, she’d hurt him. But he also knew nothing would bring the brave boy back. After ten minutes, he finally reached for her hand. “Angel, he’s gone. He protected you till the end. You should be proud. Let him go.”

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she continued to push the purple light into him.

“He wouldn’t want this. He would want you to rest, heal.” Tet wrapped his arms around her.

“Just a few more minutes..”

Tet sighed and reluctantly nodded. He stepped back.

She continued her work, praying it would work.

Yuki lay still and cold, not responding at all.

She sobbed, pushing the light as hard as she could. 

His body jolted, then resumed its motionless state.

She did it again, wishing with all her heart to bring him back.

Nothing happened.

She continued to push energy into him even when she felt like passing out. She finally collapsed to the ground, barely conscious.

Tet picked her up, giving a final look at Yuki before carrying her out.

She was asleep before they got to the bed.

She woke again slowly, finally opening tear filled eyes. She noticed the stitches still on her wrist and stared at them blankly.

Tet watched her from the doorway, his heart aching. Finally he entered. “Do you want to come?”

She looked up, giving him a small nod before looking back down.

He picked her up, carrying her out across a meadow she suddenly recognized.

Tet gave her a soft smile. “We felt it was fitting if he rested in our meadow. You think he’d like it?”

She nodded slowly.

He carried her to the coffin so she could see in. 

Yuki lay dressed in the royal colors, medals of bravery pinned on his chest. His dragon lay under one arm. His hair had fallen into his eyes.

She stared at him sadly, too numb to cry anymore.

Tet quietly asked “Do you want to hold him?”

She nodded slowly once again.

Tet sat her down, then picked him up and positioned him in her lap. He stepped a short distance away and turned his back to give her privacy.

She stared down at him, running a hand through his hair gently, sweeping it from his eyes. She let out a sob, finally breaking into tears once again. Her eyes were unfocused through the tears and he looked blurry because of it. 

“Mommy?”

She looked at him in confusion, thinking she was hearing things.

“Mommy, please stop crying. I need your help.” His eyes were struggling to open. “My chest hurts…”

She stared at him further before pushing purple light into him.

His breath hitched, then steadied. One hand clasped hers weakly as his dark eyes finally opened. “Thank you for not giving up.”

“Is this real..?” She asked, wondering if she was hallucinating.

He gave a shaky laugh, then began to cough. His hand tightened on hers as he struggled to stop. “Would I be doing this if I wasn’t real?”

She gave a small chuckle, “I don’t know, baby.”

“It’s cold out here. Can we go inside and have hot chocolate?” He shivered in her arms.

“Of course, baby.” She was quiet for a moment before calling, “Tet?”

Tet approached, then froze as he realized Yuki was looking at him. “By the gods... _ how _ ?”

Andy shook her head, “I don’t know..”

He hurried over, cringing as he felt Yuki’s skin. “He’s freezing.”

“He wants hot chocolate,” she gave a small chuckle.

Tet rolled his eyes, then called Tsukasa over. The Fae stared at Yuki for a moment, then picked him up and headed for Andy’s wing of the castle.

Tet picked her up and followed. He was quiet for a while, then he asked softly “Why did you do that?” He gently touched the bandage on her wrist.

She sighed and looked down, “I was told the castle was destroyed..I thought you guys were all gone.. and Yuki.. and I didn’t want to marry him.” 

Tet sighed. “They tried to destroy the castle. But they screwed up the explosives. None of us were badly hurt. We tracked both of you to Maxim’s castle and came to rescue you two. You know the rest.”

Andy nodded. 

“We found Yuki in the dungeon. Apparently the Prince had been torturing him the whole time you were held. He was beyond furious when he found out what was going on.”

“I thought he was gone.. I didn’t know they had him.”

“The Prince taunted him with that fact. I think that’s why he fried him like Dakon.” Tet pushed open the door. “Want to walk?”

She nodded “I’ll try.”

Kenji appeared with a smile and a tray of hot chocolate. “He’s in the bath. He needs you, Andy. He’s hurting.”

She nodded, gently taking a couple of the hot chocolates before going to find Yuki. She entered the room, handing him one before kneeling beside him.

He’d managed to take off his coat and shirt, revealing semi healed whip marks along with the bolt injury and the hole in his chest, which was only marginally healed. She could see the faint outline of his heart beating through translucent skin.

She focused, covering him in the purple light again. 

He tried to smile, wincing instead as he moved wrong. He dropped his eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I could hear you and sorta see you, but I couldn’t move because it hurt so much. I wanted to tell you I wasn’t dead so badly..”

“I’m just glad you’re alive,” she gave him a small smile. 

“I couldn’t let him hurt you anymore. He was purposefully letting you believe I was dead. He kept laughing about how you tried to die. He said he would let you have your wish, but not until he possessed you completely. He said you’d be married, then he was going to kill me slowly in front of you, then you would die..I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Thank you..”

“But I hurt you more by doing what I did. I could hear your crying, your praying. And I couldn’t move to relieve your pain. I’m a horrible son.”

“It’s not your fault,” she said quietly. “You’re the best son I could ever ask for. I love you.” The purple light surged as she went back to focusing.

He stayed still, closing his eyes as he sipped the drink. The skin began to strengthen and soon she couldn’t see his heart anymore. The rest of his injuries quickly healed afterwards. The empty cup began to slide from his hand as he leaned against her shoulder. 

She took the cup from his hand and then started rubbing his hair. “I’m glad you are okay.”

“I almost wasn’t. But I knew you wouldn’t leave me.” he answered sleepily.

“I’ll never leave you,” she kissed the top of his head.

He smiled as he drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Andy headed into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast. She smiled at Ryusei and Yuki who were at the table. “Morning.”

They gave matching smiles, their mouths full.

Tet came in, then shook his head. “You two are eating us out of the castle.” He turned to Andy. “Food shipment will be here in a hour.”

Andy nodded, “Alright.” 

She finished up her piece of toast, heading to start her business for the day.

She was back through a couple hours later, noticing Yuki and Ryusei eating once again. She rolled her eyes and headed out of the kitchen. 

Several hours later, Kenji stuck his head into her office. “Have you seen Ryusei? I can’t find him.”

She shook her head, “Last time I saw him he was eating with Yuki... again. Have you checked the kitchen?”

He grinned ruefully. “No. I should have, huh? I feel for the food budget with the walking stomachs around.” He waved and left.

A few minutes later, he raced back in panic. “I need your help!”

She stood quickly and went to follow him.

Yuki and Ryusei lay writhing on the floor clutching their stomachs. Whimpers of pain were coming from both of them, their faces flushed and sweating.

Andy froze for a moment before going to them, focusing and covering them in the purple light.

Nothing changed. 

Yuki looked at her through pain filled eyes. “P-p-poison…” He lost consciousness.

Andy’s eyes filled with tears before she looked at Kenji, “Search the whole castle for who did this. I’m going to see if the doctor can make an antidote...”

She gently lifted Yuki and carried him to the infirmary before going back for Ryusei. 

Kenji scoured the castle. He was checking the guardhouse when a guard sauntered up to him.

“Is everything alright?” The guard smirked.

“The Prince and my brother have been poisoned. I have been charged with finding the culprit.” Kenji answered, his eyes narrowing.

“That’s such a shame. I hope you figure it out. I’ll let you know if I see anything.”

Kenji nodded slowly, then turned to leave.

The guard pulled a knife out, burying it in Kenji’s back.

The Fae cried out, sinking to his knees as he tried to pull it out. “Wh-why?”

“You’re rebels and you’ve turned the Queen against us.”

“The war is over! She surrendered!” Kenji fought to stay conscious. He struggled to breathe through the shock. Blood was quickly puddling beneath him as he swayed.

“She would never have surrendered if you rebels hadn’t changed her!” 

He kicked at Kenji before exiting the guardhouse and heading to the castle.

Kenji pushed himself up stubbornly and tried to follow. A trail of blood dripped behind him as he unsteadily forced himself to grab the guard’s wrist. “You’re not hurting her…”

The guard turned, punching Kenji hard in the face.

Kenji staggered back, then retaliated with a fist to the stomach. It was weak, his strength rapidly ebbing.

The guard kicked him down once he got air back in his lungs. He turned back and ran toward the castle.

Kenji let out another cry as he landed on his back, the knife going deeper. He tried to breathe, but soon surrendered to the darkness and lay still.

The guard entered the castle, heading to find Andy.

Tet encountered him in the hall. He looked at the guard questioningly. “Is there a reason you aren’t at your post?”

The guard snarled at him, not even answering his question before attacking.

Tet dodged the guard’s fists, kicking out in defense. “Wait a minute...I know you! You’re the bastard who attacked me at the ball!”

“You were supposed to be dead!” The guard growled.

“Sorry, not sorry.” Tet advanced on him. “You’re welcome to try again, but I’m not distracted this time.”

The guard punched out at him a few times, landing a couple hits in as he dodged the ones Tet threw out.

Andy watched Ryusei and Yuki, going between them and holding their hands. She prayed the doctor would come up with something soon. She remembered Kenji and wondered if he’d found anything yet. She left the infirmary and headed down the hall. Eventually, she came to Tet and the guard fighting. 

Tet looked up and saw her. “Get back! He’s the one who attacked me!” He was distracted by her, his breath whooshing out as the guard kicked him. As he began to double over, he felt a sword at his throat and froze.

“Stop!” Andy yelled. “It’s me you want, isn’t it?”

“I want all of the rebels.. I never had anything against you until they turned you against us.”

“I stopped the war though. I’m sure you’re mad at me for that,” she tried to stall, hoping Tet could find a way to escape the sword.

“Of course I am,” the guard growled.

Tet took a deep breath and stamped his foot onto the guard’s. He rose too slow to avoid the guard’s attack.

The guard sliced at Tet quickly as he continued to look at Andy.

Andy froze, unsure if she should run away or try to attack him herself.

Blood sprayed into the air as the blade cut into the right side of Tet’s throat, continuing down his chest. He cried out, falling face first to the floor. He lay still, blood spreading beneath him.

The guard advanced on Andy who was still frozen in shock. She finally began backing up slowly. Her senses kicked in and she began running down the hall. The guard soon caught up, grabbing onto her arm tightly.

There was no sound, just a harsh intake of breath. Then the guard toppled backwards, an arrow buried in his chest.

Andy was breathing rapidly as she looked around in confusion.

Daiki was above her, another arrow notched in his bow. He watched the guard for a moment before vaulting over the balcony and landing beside her. “Are you alright?”

She nodded slowly before remembering Tet. She ran back toward him, kneeling beside him, not caring that her dress was getting soaked with his blood. She focused, covering him with the purple light and praying it would help.

He raggedly sucked in a breath, his eyes opening slowly. “Where..is he?”

“Daiki got him,” she said quietly.

“Good..” He passed out, his chest struggling to breathe.

“He needs blood or he’ll die again.” Daiki hefted him over a shoulder, beginning to head for the infirmary.

Andy stood, remembering Kenji. She searched for a while until she finally found him. She knelt beside him, checking for a pulse.

Silence met her fingers. His skin was pale and cool to her touch. She saw no injury, only blood pooled beneath him.

She moved him to look for an injury, finding the knife in his back. She gently removed it before picking him up and carrying him to the infirmary. She focused, covering him in purple light as the doctor prepared a blood transfusion.

He sucked in a breath, his chest rising slowly. He didn’t wake, but his color returned slightly.

Yuki cried out, his body beginning to convulse.

Andy rushed to him, grabbing his hand and looking at the doctor, “Is there anything you can do?”

“I’m working on an antidote, but formulating it isn’t proving easy,” the doctor answered, stepping away from Kenji and heading back to his desk.

“It hurts, Mommy! Make it stop…” Yuki clutched at her, his breathing rapid and short. He clenched his eyes shut as he writhed.

Ryusei lay deathly still beside him, his chest rising and falling in an irregular pattern. His eyes were open, but gave no reaction.

“I would if I could, baby,” her eyes were filled with tears. 

It felt like forever to Andy as she waited for the doctor. Finally, he came over with a syringe and injected it into Yuki’s arm. He took another one and gave it to Ryusei.

Yuki slowly stilled, his eyes closing as his breathing steadied.

The doctor waved a penlight in Ryusei’s eyes, then sadly clicked it off. He closed his staring eyes, then shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He left the infirmary.

Andy went to Ryusei and focused her power on him. She tried not to start sobbing, trying to believe she could save him.

Nothing happened for a long time, then he shuddered and gulped in air.

She let out a relieved sigh as she watched him. After a few minutes, she headed back to Yuki, holding his hand tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryon and Yamae were riding back to the castle when a group of rebels suddenly appeared.

“Hello. Is there something we can help with?” Ryon looked at them quietly.

“You’re coming with us,” one answered, a bow aimed at them.

“May I ask why? The war is over.” Ryon dismounted, motioning for Yamae to follow.

“Yeah, it ended and we won. Why are you guys still around?” Yamae raised his hands slowly after getting to the ground.

“The war might be over but the kingdom still hasn’t paid for all the pain they put us through. You’re traitors, loyal to the Queen. You deserve death, but we may be able to use you for a ransom,” another rebel sneered.

“If it wasn’t for us, you would all be dead!” Yamae protested.

Ryon glared at him before looking back. “The Queen only discovered the war’s injustice  _ because _ we were given to her as slaves. There is no reason to do this. The war is over, go back to your homes and families.”

“How do we know you aren’t trying to lie to get free?” A third growled.

The first nodded, “We’re still taking you with us.”

The second got off his horse and went to tie up Yamae.

“Ride! Get to the Queen!” Ryon pushed the man away, tumbling to the ground.

Yamae hesitated until Ryon scrambled to his feet and pushed him to remount his horse. “Go! I’ll be right behind you!”

Yamae kicked his horse forward, knocking rebels aside as he disappeared.

The rebels shot at Ryon to keep him from escaping.

He raised one hand in surrender as one arrow embedded itself in his shoulder.

The second rebel grabbed him, tying his hands behind him before pushing him up on a horse.

Ryon grimaced, forcing himself to stay conscious as the horse started to move. His shoulder burned, blood dripping down his arm. He waited for a chance to escape.

He was led to a building, thrown on the floor and his wrists tied to the wall.

He took a shaky breath, testing his bonds. Finding no give, he laid his head back. Soon he was unconscious, his head falling to one side.

The rebels discussed a plan, drafting a letter and sending it off to the castle.

  
  


Andy was swimming when Yamae showed up.

“You have to help...rebels..Ryon said he’d be behind me, but he isn't…” The words were garbled as Yamae panicked.

Andy got out of the pool quickly and went to him, “Deep breaths, okay? What did the rebels say?”

“They called us traitors, said something about ransom..” Yamae shook with exhaustion and fear. “Ryon distracted them so I could get here. He said he’d be right behind me..” 

She wrapped her arms around him, “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out and get him back. If they mentioned a ransom, they won’t have killed him so he’s still alive. Let’s get the others together and make a plan.”

The letter arrived at the castle soon after, a servant bringing it to Andy.

“They are requesting money in return for Ryon,” Andy sighed. “Money is easy. Let’s set up a meeting to get him back.”

“Can we trust them? They did call him a traitor. We  _ never _ let traitors go during the war.” Tet was pacing back and forth worriedly.

“If we don’t pay, they will definitely kill him. At least this way, there’s a chance.” Tsukasa said quietly.

Andy nodded, “We’ll have to pay and pray they give him back. If they don’t, at least we will know more about them and can fight them..” 

“Alright. We’ll get the money together. Does it say where to deliver it?” Kiba finally spoke.

She nodded, handing the letter over.

He scanned it, then nodded. “They want the money by tomorrow morning, so we better get started.”

The other men followed him out, leaving her and Yamae alone.

“It’s going to be okay,” Andy said softly. “I can feel it. Even if he’s hurt, he’s going to make it back.”

Yamae gave her a nod, then left the room.

  
  


Ryon jerked awake, eyes searching the darkness in confusion until his memory returned. He shifted, hissing as the arrow was jostled and the wound began to bleed again. He stopped as he sensed someone near him.

“Is someone there?” He strained to see.

“Just me,” he recognized the voice of one of the men.

“Why don’t you let me go? Don’t you have a family to go back to?”

“They were killed. All of our families were killed.”

Ryon sighed, nodding in understanding. “Mine as well. But I made a new one. You need to forgive and move on.” He prayed the man would listen.

“Don’t worry, kid. You’ll be free as soon as we get our money.”

“I fear you are mistaken. Your leader does not seem the type to let a so-called traitor live. Otherwise, my wound would have been taken care of.” 

The man nodded, lighting up a lantern. He grabbed a couple things and went to Ryon’s side. He pulled out the arrow, wrapping a bandage around Ryon’s shoulder.

“Thank you. Can I have some water?”

The man got up and grabbed a small glass and filled it, holding it up to Ryon’s mouth.

He drank slowly, feeling his body relax. He took a deep breath after the glass was moved. He watched the man quietly, his fingers working at the rope behind his back. “The Queen is a good woman. You should not hate her. The war was not her fault and she surrendered as soon as she was able.”

“Wasn’t she raised with it though? Most people don’t change that easily.”

“My friend, she was as much a victim as we were. She was kept caged in the castle, little more than a prisoner. Her father told her nothing. She learned what the war was from us. She offered us kindness when she didn’t have to. She freed us and told us to go home if we wished.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

“Same reason as you. We had nothing left. We chose to rebuild our lives with the woman who gave them back to us. Of course, the rebels helped aid our decision when they attacked the castle and tried to kill us even after we revealed ourselves.” He winced as his fingers slipped and his shoulder moved.

The man was quiet for a while, the only noise was the wind hitting the side of the building.

“Money will not wipe away the past. This is not the way, my friend. Release me and consider rebuilding your life before you become a murderer.” Ryon prayed his words were being heard.

The man rose slowly, going to him and untying him. “Just go before I change my mind.”

Ryon climbed stiffly to his feet. “Thank you.” He headed for the door.

Soon after he exited, a couple arrows came flying at him, hitting him in the chest. The two other men in the group laughed cruelly, “You thought you could escape us?”

One reloaded his bow, shooting at Ryon once again. It hit him in the abdomen and he stumbled, falling as his knees buckled.

He lay on his back, fighting to breathe as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to roll away from the men, but his body wouldn’t respond. His eyes watched the men, hoping they’d leave.

They looked over him before one laughed, “He won’t last much longer. Let’s go get the money before they find out.”

The other kicked Ryon hard before leaving.

Ryon stared at the sky, saying a silent apology before the darkness swept him away.

Tet looked over at Andy with annoyance. “You should not have come.”

She shrugged, “Their issue is with me. If I show them I’m willing to work with them, they might be more likely to release him.”

“Or they may cut your head off as a trophy.” He scowled as several men came into view. “Here goes disaster.”

“You bring the money?” One of the men looked at them.

Andy nodded, “It’s here. Where is he?”

“He’s being held at a building not far from here. We’ll point you in the right direction once we have the money.”

Andy glanced at Tet.

He dismounted, leading the pack horse forward and handing the reins over. “Now where is he?”

One of the men pointed west.

Tet remounted his horse and rode away in that direction.

Andy quickly followed along. She spotted a building in the distance and rode faster to get to it. She climbed off her horse with a small sob when she saw Ryon on the ground. She quickly removed the arrows and focused her healing energy into him.

Tet growled curses as he saw how much blood was on the ground. “I’m going to kill them all..”

Ryon lay limp on the ground, not responding. His loose hair fluttered in the wind, obscuring his face.

Andy looked at him sadly, brushing the hair from his face and placing a kiss on his forehead before focusing harder.

One hand twitched, his chest rising slowly. His eyes opened, then closed again.

She let out a small sigh, looking over at Tet. “Let’s get him back. He’s going to need a transfusion.”

Tet nodded, gently lifting the man onto his horse and swinging up after him. He waited until Andy had mounted, then kicked his horse into a gallop.

Andy followed again, hoping Ryon would stay alive until they returned.

Tet rode ahead, pulling his horse to a stop as he arrived at the castle. He dismounted and reached for Ryon. He froze as he realized the man had once again stopped breathing. He bowed his head as Andy arrived moments later.

Andy gave him a sad look, “Let’s get him hooked to some blood and I’ll try reviving him again..”

“Andy..maybe we should let him go.” Tet gently brought him down, forcing tears away as he gazed on the pale face.

Yamae came running out, skidding to a halt and letting out a deep sob as he saw them.

“I’m not letting him go!” Andy said with a cry. “Get him to the infirmary.”

Tet sighed and disappeared into the castle, passing the frozen Yamae.

Andy entered the infirmary, waiting for the doctor to set up the transfusion before focusing on Ryon. She forced the energy into him, covering him in purple light.

“He suffered severe damage and shock.” The doctor watched her.

“I don’t care! I’m not letting him go,” she continued on, not letting up on the power.

Ryon jerked, sucking in air like a starving man. He trembled as he regained consciousness. “C-c-c-cold…”

Andy went and grabbed some heating blankets, covering him gently and tucking them around him. “There, that should help.”

“They..shot me...I thought I was dead..” He looked at her through glazed eyes.

“You were but you should know that wouldn’t stop me. I refuse to give up on any of you.”

He smiled gratefully, then grew alarmed. “Yamae! Did they get him?”

“Yamae’s safe, don’t worry.”

“Thank the gods…” He blinked slowly, his trembling starting to disappear. “So weak..and tired.”

“Just get some sleep,” she kissed his forehead. “Everything will be alright.” 

He nodded, his eyes sliding closed.

Andy left the infirmary to go find Yamae. 

He was huddled on his bed, shaking as he sobbed into his pillow. “I shouldn’t have left him…”

Andy went and wrapped her arms around him, “Ryon’s alive. Don’t worry.”

He lifted teary eyes to her. “He looked so bad.. And Tet..”

“You know I’d never give up though,” she said softly. “He’s weak but he’s alive. He even woke up and was worried about you. He’s asleep now though if you want to go see him.”

He wiped his face. “Let him sleep. Thank you.”

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

“Andy! Yuki’s missing!” Tet ran into her room in alarm.

Andy sat up quickly, “When did you last see him?”

“He said he was riding out to fix that fence in the meadow a few hours ago. I went out to tell him dinner was ready and found his horse abandoned. The tool kit was kicked over and…” He trailed off uncomfortably.

“And?” 

He winced. “There was some blood.” He quickly added “Not a lot. But some.”

She sighed, a worried look on her face, “Alright, start a search party..” 

  
  


“Let me go!” Yuki fought the ropes on his wrists and ankles, ignoring the throbbing in his head and the blood running into his eyes. “You  _ don’t  _ want to piss off my family.”

“Oh, I know all about your family. Your whore of a mother and her group of men. She’s a poor excuse for a Queen,” a man just a few years older than Andy laughed coldly. “Though she comes by the sleeping around naturally. Our father had a habit of it.”

Yuki frowned, staring at him. “ _ Our _ father? My mother only has a sister. And she  _ is not _ a whore. She is in a relationship with all my fathers. She also stopped the war, so I think she’s a very good Queen.”

“She doesn’t know she has an older half brother. And once she abdicates, or dies, I can claim my rightful place as King.” 

“That will never happen!” Yuki growled as his eyes started swirling. The ropes snapped as his power surged and he stalked toward the man. “ **You will** **_not_ ** **touch her** .”

The man backhanded Yuki hard, throwing him into the wall. He went over, pulling a knife from his pocket and stabbing it into his stomach.

Yuki screamed, trying without success to push him away. Blood pulsed over the boy’s hands as he reached for the knife. 

“I’m going to ask her, nicely, to abdicate. But as soon as she refuses, she’ll die. And there’s nothing you can do about it,” the man laughed again.

Yuki shook with pain, his hand finally wrenching the knife free. He attempted to slash the man, but stumbled and fell against a washbasin. The knife clattered to the floor as Yuki tried to stay upright.

The man smirked, turning the water on and grabbing Yuki’s head. He slammed his face into the washbasin, trying to drown him.

Yuki thrashed in terror, his panic causing him to inhale water. He got his head free, coughing violently as the room spun. He tried to back away, but he couldn’t keep his balance.

The man kicked him, knocking him to the ground. 

He lay stunned, desperately trying to remember how to breathe. 

The man loomed over him and Yuki knew he was going to die. He silently apologized to Andy as the man picked him up.

The man threw him into the wall, his head making a cracking noise as it hit.

Yuki’s eyes started to roll up, but the man slapped him awake. “Not yet.” He was dragged back to the basin, his flailing uncoordinated.

The man pushed Yuki’s head under the water, watching as his movements slowed even more. He allowed him one breath, then pushed him down again. He continued to hold him until the boy quit moving.

The door flew open to reveal Andy and Tet, Kiba behind them.

“Ahh, dear sister. It’s good to finally meet you.”

“Sister?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“My father was also the King,” he answered.

Andy spotted Yuki, eyes blazing. “What do you want? Why kill your own nephew?!”

“He’s in my way. As are you. Abdicate so I can take my rightful place as King.”

“Never,” Andy growled. 

“Then you’ll have to die,” he moved toward her quickly.

Kiba stepped in front of him. “You’ll have to go through me first.”

The man smirked, pulling a knife and stabbing out toward Kiba.

Kiba sidestepped, stumbling over Yuki.

The man growled, throwing his knife toward Andy.

She tried to avoid it but it hit her arm making her groan. She grabbed it with her other arm, rushing toward the man.

He stepped back to avoid her before grabbing her wrist and disarming her. He swung her around into the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs.

He then turned back to Kiba, wondering what the other man was going to do.

Kiba growled low in his throat and charged forward, slamming into the man with a hard stomach punch. He shifted to punch his jaw.

The man let out a groan before retaliating. He kicked Kiba hard in the leg before throwing a few punches.

Kiba staggered back, shaking his head to clear it. His knee buckled and he landed on the floor hard.

Andy rushed toward him, grabbing him from behind. The man turned, pushing her away before stalking toward her. He grabbed her throat and started squeezing. She fought, clawing at his hands as she struggled to breathe.

Kiba shakily wrenched the man’s hand away, bending one finger back until it snapped.

The man let out a cry of pain before headbutting Kiba in the face. 

Kiba dropped unconscious to the floor as Tet snarled and leapt to defend Andy.

Tet drew a dagger and slashed at the man.

It sliced through his chest making him scream. Blood poured from the wound but the man stayed on his feet, still determined to win. 

Andy moved to Kiba, covering him in purple light to heal his wounds. She wanted to check on Yuki but the man was still in the way. 

The man dodged another slice, trying to move closer to Andy. He managed to get close enough to kick her away from Kiba. She struggled to breathe, the kick hitting her in the chest. 

Tet tried to stab out, but the man elbowed him in the jaw. As Tet stumbled back, the man wrenched his wrist toward his chest. 

A second later, Tet collapsed, the knife jutting from his heart.

The man turned back on Andy who stood quickly. She backed up into the wall before taking a defensive stance. 

The man went toward her, starting to punch her. She blocked a few of the hits but was getting hurt pretty badly. She rolled to the side, trying to get out away from him. She winced as she saw Tet, grabbing the knife from his chest. She aimed it at the man, running toward him. She stabbed him in the stomach quickly.

The man grabbed the knife, pulling it out as he swayed. Blood was pouring from the wound as he approached her with it. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon.

His eyes blurred together, making him miss her heart and stabbing into her side. She cried out in pain, falling to the floor. The man soon collapsed unconscious. 

Andy pushed herself up, moving Yuki closer to Tet and Kiba. She focused on them all, light surrounding them all at once. She fought to stay conscious but refused to give up until the others were okay.

She sat down, unable to stay on her feet any longer. She held Yuki’s hand, praying that she could revive him.

Tsukasa ran in, his face going white. He called for Daiki and the others, then checked Yuki. He recoiled as he felt the boy’s cracked skull under his fingers. He gently laid the boy down and took Andy in his arms. “Andy, you need to stop before you die.”

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, “I need to save him..”

Daiki and Kenji came in, lifting Kiba and the now breathing Tet and carrying them out. Ryon waited as Tsukasa gave him a sad shake of his head.

She pulled Yuki into her lap, holding him tight. She froze when she felt his injuries, letting out a sob. Her breathing rate increased as she panicked further, continuing to push the energy into him. She refused to give up even though she knew he was in terrible shape. 

He suddenly convulsed, his body drawing in air. Blood began matting his hair as more pulsed from his stomach.

Andy coughed painfully, moving a hand to her side. When she withdrew it she found it coated in blood and she wondered how much was hers and how much was Yuki’s. She continued to try to heal him, wanting to get rid of all his injuries. 

“Andy stop!” Tsukasa wrenched her hands away. He nodded at Ryon, who gently lifted Yuki and carried him out.

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes blurring.

He picked her up, cradling her close and carrying her out of the building. He laid her across his saddle, then sat her up against him and began galloping toward the castle.

She struggled to stay conscious, passing out soon after.

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to remember what happened. When she remembered Yuki, she pushed herself up with a groan.

“Take it easy.” The doctor approached, a gentle look on his face. “You are still healing.”

“Yuki..?”

His jaw tightened as his eyes strayed to a bed with machines huddled around it. “I fear it does not look good, my Queen.”

Andy pushed herself off the bed and went over to him, trying once more to heal him.

The doctor shook his head. “He was without oxygen for at least twenty minutes. Add the fractured skull, brain swelling and blood loss to that, and his ECG shows no activity. I am sorry.”

Andy shook her head quickly, continuing to try. Tears streamed down her face and she felt dizzy but refused to go back to the bed.

There was a prick in her arm.

She continued for a few moments until she swayed and began falling.

The doctor caught her, taking her back to the bed and laying her down. He gave her a sympathetic look, then moved away.

The next time Andy woke, she felt groggy from the medicine. She struggled to open her eyes and look around.

Kiba sat dozing by her bed, his face bruised. One leg was immobilized in a leg brace.

She tried to sit up, moving slow in her weakened state. She tried to get out of bed but found it almost impossible to stand upright.

Kiba woke and immediately glared at her. “Don’t even try it.”

“Why?”

“Cause you are nowhere near fit.”

She sighed, leaning back on the pillow. “I feel so useless laying here in bed.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I know. But you don’t need to end up breaking something and ending up in one of these.” He tapped his leg.

She nodded slowly, “How are you doing?”

“Pissed cause I wanted to kill him.” Kiba’s eyes strayed to Yuki’s bed. “The bastard hurt him so bad.”

Andy sighed, looking over at Yuki.

“His ECG is improving, but the doctor is still worried.”

Andy nodded slowly, “l want to try helping him more..”

“You shouldn’t, but I don’t want to see the dungeon again. So, I’ll help you.” He pushed himself to his feet, then placed her in a nearby wheelchair. He wheeled her over to Yuki’s side, then sat down again with a wince.

She focused, light soon surrounding him. They stayed that way for a while, continuing even when she felt weak and dizzy.

The ECG began beeping, the brain waves rapidly increasing. They finally settled into a deep sleep pattern.

Kiba stood and began to move her away. “Okay, that’s enough. You need to rest.”

Andy nodded slowly, moving from the wheelchair to the bed. She looked at Kiba, “thank you..”

He awkwardly bent down and kissed her. “You’re welcome. Get some sleep.”

“I love you,” she whispered before her eyes closed.

He smiled down at her softly, whispering the words back before he limped out.

Andy slept fine for a while then started having nightmares. She kept seeing Yuki getting hurt over and over. Tears streaked her cheeks and she let out quiet whimpers as she slept.

Kenji went to her side, laying a hand on her forehead. A light surrounded her as he commanded “Sleep.”

She soon settled, getting several more hours before waking again. 

Tet was by her this time, watching Tsukasa at Yuki’s bed.

Andy opened her eyes, “What..?” She looked over at Yuki.

“He’s awake.”

She let out a relieved sigh and gave a small smile.

Tet shook his head. “He doesn’t recognize any of us. He barely knows his own name.”

She frowned, trying to get up out of the bed.

Tet sighed, picking her up and moving her to Yuki. Tsukasa gave her a sharp look, but didn’t say anything. His hands glowed from where he held them on Yuki’s head.

Finally they dropped, the Fae slowly moving back.

Yuki stared at her, confusion in his eyes.

“Hi,” she gave him a small smile. 

“Hello?” He answered back, his eyes switching from Tsukasa to her and back. “Do I know you?”

She took a deep breath, “You did. But it’s alright, we can get to know each other again. I’m Andy.”

“I’m..Yuki?” He phrased it as a question.

“Yeah, you’re Yuki,” she smiled softly. 

He beamed at her, his hands playing with something under the blanket.

“I know you must be feeling really confused by everything, but I’ll be here to help you if you need it.”

He sighed. “Why don’t I remember you?” He pulled out his dragon and squeezed it close.

“You were hurt,” she said gently. “Some injuries were to your head and it affected your memories.”

“Oh… Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?”

She sighed, “I’m your mommy.”

His eyes brightened. “You are? You’re really nice.”

She smiled, “Thanks.” 

He flapped the dragon’s wings for a moment, then looked at her. “Was I bad? Is that how I got hurt?” His eyes began changing color slowly.

“Not at all baby,” she gave him a sad look before wrapping her arms around him, “You’re a Prince, and I’m the Queen. Someone really bad wanted the throne and tried to kill us.”

His eyes began swirling, mauve light beginning to shine from his hands. He stared at them in panic. “Mommy?”

“It’s okay, baby. You have magic. You don’t remember how to use it, but you can learn again.”

The light suddenly enveloped him, his eyes closing. He tensed for a moment, then went limp as the light entered his head. After several minutes, it dissipated. He lay unconscious as Tsukasa stared at him.

Andy watched quietly, wondering what just happened.

Slowly Yuki stirred. “Owwwwwwww.” He squinted at them. “Why is everyone staring at me?”

“Because we’re worried about you, baby,” Andy answered softly.

“You don’t look good, Mommy. Wait, that man! He hurt you! Where is he?!” Yuki exclaimed worriedly.

“He’s gone, don’t worry.”

“He said he was going to kill you. I tried to fight him..he was too strong. He forced my head into a basin..” He scowled at the memory.

“You did your best and I’m proud of you.”

He grinned and reached out his arms to her.

She hugged him tightly, wincing slightly at the movement.

He drew back, looking guilty. “Sorry.” He swayed suddenly, his eyes heavy.

“It’s okay baby. Get some more rest, alright?”

He sank into the mattress, his eyes closing quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

Andy wandered the castle in her boredom. The guys were all busy training with Yuki, which left her with nothing to do. She turned down a hallway, noticing an unfamiliar door. She was rarely in this part of the castle anyway, but she never remembered seeing this door. She opened it slowly, finding herself staring at a bunch of old items. Books lined the walls as trinkets and weapons filled the center of the room. A shiny sword stuck out to her and she approached it. Setting her hand on it, she felt a gust of air suddenly, her hair blowing in her face. When she moved it back, she noticed a tall, darker skinned man standing in front of her.

“Who.. are you?” She asked in confusion.

He looked surprised to be there, looking down at his hands in shock. Finally, he answered, “I am Prince Rajani.”

“Where did you come from?”

He stared at the sword, a look of recognition dawning on him.

“I’m.. I think I’m dead,” he admitted. “This sword belonged to King Darius.. He stabbed me during a battle and the next thing I know, I’m here.”

“King Darius? He hasn’t been alive for centuries..” Andy looked thoughtful before adding, “I am Queen Andaka, but most people call me Andy.”

The Prince bowed to her, “You must have released my soul from the sword.” He looked solid but when he went to touch the sword, his hand phased right through it. He looked up with a sad look.

“It’s alright. Maybe we can help you move on or become alive again.”

“You’d help me? Your ancestor killed me..”

“My ancestors killed a lot of people, but I’m not like that,” she gave him a small smile. “Let me introduce you to some friends and maybe they can help.” She led him down the hall.

He followed quietly, looking around at the castle in amazement, “My castle was never this beautiful. You’re very lucky.”

“I don’t think King Darius’ castle was this extravagant either. A new one was built about a hundred years ago.” She headed out onto the training grounds, smiling as she spotted the guys.

Yuki’s eyes widened as he saw them. “Where did you find him?”

Tet and Kiba stared at each other in puzzlement. “Who are you talking about?”

“You can’t see him?” Andy glanced at them with confusion.

“See who?” They asked in unison as recognition dawned in Yuki’s eyes.

“They don’t have gifts.. We do.” Yuki looked at Raj. “You’re trapped.”

Raj nodded.

“I found a room, and when I touched a sword, he appeared. One of our ancestors killed him,” she said quietly.

Yuki looked thoughtful. “It’s a spell to keep a soul from crossing to the next world. The Fae should be able to break it. That is, if you desire it.” Yuki addressed Raj.

“I would prefer to not be stuck as a ghost. Though I don’t know if I want to cross over either,” he admitted.

Yuki sighed and looked at Andy. “I  _ could _ try something...but no guarantee it would work. And it’s slightly dangerous.”

Her eyes narrowed, “What is it?”

“I could attempt to bring him back by creating a body..then place his ghost in it. Unless his original body is available which is highly doubtful.” Yuki twirled a knife through his fingers as he thought aloud. “It shouldn’t be too difficult to create one. The danger is messing with his spirit..”

Andy looked over at Raj who looked nervous. She then glanced back at Yuki, “I believe you can do it. I can try to help as well.”

He smiled faintly. “He does not appear to like the idea.”

Raj sighed, “I just found out I’m dead, but at least this way I can see things. I’m just worried I’ll permanently die and will lose this as well.”

“The Fae could easily free you for the next world. It would be safer for you.” Yuki shrugged.

“I have no one waiting for me there,” he said quietly. “And there’s still so much of this world I haven’t explored.”

Yuki chuckled. “I know the feeling.” He sobered, staring into the ghost’s eyes. “You wish to try?”

Raj gave a nod.

Yuki clapped his hands. “Allow me a few hours to prepare.” He bowed to everyone, then slipped out of the room.

Andy looked over at Tet and Kiba with a small smile.

They were still perplexed, but had remained silent until now.

“Why do I get the idea that our resident wizard is downplaying the dangers in his plan?” Tet asked.

“Well, it’s not like making a body and putting a spirit in it is something you do daily,” Andy sighed.

“True. I’m sure this is as weird for you as it is for me,” Raj commented quietly to Andy.

“You might want to talk to the Faes. If this is something that could get Yuki killed..” Kiba frowned.

“You know I wouldn’t let him do something  _ that  _ dangerous,” Andy sighed. “But yeah, the Faes might be able to help him.”

“Help with what?” Daiki walked in slowly, raising an eyebrow as he saw Raj.

“Yuki thinks he can give Raj a body,” Andy informed. “By the way, meet Rajani, my ghost friend.”

Raj bowed quietly.

Daiki bowed back, then narrowed his eyes. “Yuki’s trying  _ what _ ?!”

Andy nodded, “Raj doesn’t really want to move on, but doesn’t want to be a ghost.. so Yuki thinks he can give him a body.”

Daiki paled. “He’s not skilled..”

Andy sighed, “I know. That’s why we thought maybe you guys could help.”

“We can try, but  _ you don’t understand _ . You need a body that can handle the magic of implanting a soul. Usually we use a recently deceased Fae of the High Council.” Daiki blurted out, beginning to panic. 

“I don’t want to cause anyone problems. Maybe it would be better if I just moved on..” Raj answered.

Andy shot him a sad look but remained quiet.

Yuki reentered the training grounds, stopping as he saw Daiki. He schooled his expression, then approached Raj. “I believe all will be ready in an hour.”

“You aren’t serious! Where are you getting the body?” Daiki demanded.

Yuki made an exasperated growl. “I’m  _ making _ one. I wouldn’t use someone else’s.” He turned to Andy. “Look what I found in the archives.” He handed her a picture.

Andy looked at it, seeing Raj standing tall, dressed in royal garb. She gave a small smile before looking up at Yuki, “You’re not going to do anything that could get you hurt, are you?”

He gave her a look. “You don’t trust me?” 

“You know I do. But you also know you’re my baby and I’m going to worry about you.” 

“It’s not  _ that  _ dangerous..I think.” He gave her a sheepish smile.

She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a hug.

He chuckled as he clasped her. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Raj watched them quietly but his curiosity got the best of him, “He’s your baby? He looks your age.”

Andy chuckled, “It’s complicated.”

Daiki and Yuki fought laughter. “Complicated is the word you use when you can’t explain something and don’t want to admit it.”

“I  _ could  _ explain it. Just blame it on magic,” she laughed.

“It’s the truth.” Yuki grinned. He turned to Raj. “In reality I am only a year old.”

Raj raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, “Well, I never believed in ghosts until I became one, so I guess there’s a lot of interesting things in the world.”

“You have  _ no idea _ .” Daiki grinned.

Yuki nodded, then looked at Andy. “Meet me in my magic room in fifteen? There are a few things Raj will have to do before we try this.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He kissed her cheek. “Good. I’m going to fuel up. Ryon’s baking again.”

Andy chuckled, “We better all go before you and Ryusei eat it all.”

“Race you..” Yuki’s eyes twinkled.

She smirked before starting to head to the kitchen.

Yuki grinned, then disappeared. He was eating his second cookie when she arrived.

Andy rolled her eyes at him.

“They look delicious..” Raj stared at the cookies. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be eating them soon enough.”

Yuki grabbed another one, then looked at Raj. “I hate to ask, but how  _ did _ you get stuck in a sword?”

“There was a battle, a war between our kingdoms. Your ancestor stabbed me, which is the last thing I remember until the Queen released me.” 

“It is odd that you were the one trapped out of probably hundreds killed with that sword..” Andy admitted.

Yuki’s eyes grew distant. “Did you have any gifts?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“The reason I ask is either you had magic that interacted with the sword or the spell was deliberately aimed at you.”

“Well, I’m sure you know how dangerous being a Prince is,” Raj looked thoughtful.

Yuki’s eyes swirled for a moment before he reined his emotions in and nodded. “Yeah.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing aside the memories. When he reopened them, he frowned. “So you remember nothing after you were stabbed? No weird incantations or anything like that?”

He shook his head in response.

Yuki nodded. “I’ll be in the magic room. Come when you’re ready.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Raj looked at Andy, “Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s no problem at all. I like helping people,” she smiled.

Raj stared at her quietly for a few moments before shaking his head, “Well, lead the way, I guess.”

Andy nodded, heading toward the magic room. She paused before entering, “What do you plan to do once you have a body?”

“Explore, probably. It’s not like I can go back home like normal.”

Andy nodded again before opening the door.

Yuki was muttering to himself, an open grimoire in front of him. He was flipping pages.

She stayed quiet, letting him continue what he was doing.

He looked up. “I need the sword. It  _ was _ a targeted spell. I need to break it before the soul- transfer.”

Andy nodded and headed out to find it. She came back twenty minutes later with the sword in her hands.

Yuki took it from her, placing it in the circle on the floor. He picked up the grimoire and recited an incantation. The sword glowed a deep black for several moments as Yuki’s jaw tightened. He said another incantation, his words having an undercurrent of anger. The sword glowed again as his power covered it, then the black dissolved into smoke. The sword lay quiet and Yuki looked triumphant for a few seconds. Then he began to tumble to the floor.

Andy rushed forward, catching him. “Hey, maybe we should hold off on doing any more. You look like you need some rest.”

“I’m..okay. Dakon’s spell just didn’t want to let go. Just give me a few minutes.” Yuki was pale, his breathing rapid. “Glad I looked into the sword’s spell before doing anything.”

“Dakon’s spell?” Andy scowled.

“Dakon was a wizard who tried to take over the kingdoms,” Raj informed.

“Oh, believe me, I know all about Dakon,” Andy answered.

Yuki looked at Raj. “He probably targeted you so he could take your throne.” He turned sad eyes to Andy. “I can’t escape him, can I? He hurt so many people..”

Andy sighed, “He did hurt a lot of people, but you have to remember, you aren’t him. No matter how many times he’s brought up, you are a million times better than he ever could be and that’s the important thing.”

Yuki pushed himself up, reclaiming the grimoire. He snarled as he slammed it shut, then threw it across the room. He closed his eyes, visibly trembling as he tried to calm down.

Andy wrapped her arms around him quietly.

“Sorry.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright.”

Raj stared at them in silence, his face showing his confusion. Andy just shook her head. She could tell him everything after this was over.

Yuki finally took a deep breath and said an incantation. An identical looking body to Raj materialized on the floor. “Please lay down beside it.”

Raj did as instructed as Andy watched.

Yuki closed his eyes and began to say a long spell. He placed some lit candles at certain points, at others he sprinkled different herbs. Raj began to glow as did the body. 

Yuki’s jaw tightened, one hand bracing himself on the table beside him. His voice began to fade, then he shook his head and raised it again. 

The light began to flare, then exploded. Raj’s ghost disappeared as Yuki passed out. 

Andy caught Yuki, holding him close as she watched the body.

Slowly, the eyes fluttered open, “Did it work?”

“Looks like it,” Andy smiled.

Raj pushed himself up before reaching out to touch a book. He smiled when he realized he was solid.

Yuki stirred, trying to rise. “I’m okay…” 

“Are you sure?” Andy asked softly.

He looked at her through hazy eyes. “Think so..” He finally managed to sit up, then cursed as his nose began to bleed. “Maybe not..” He lay back in her arms. “Feel like that time in the pool…”

“Aww, just relax, okay?” She grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket to hold to his nose.

His eyes fluttered, then closed. His head slumped against her shoulder.

She held him close for a few minutes before lifting him and carrying him to his room.

She came back, finding Raj staring at his hands.

“You okay?”

“I.. I’m not sure.”

Andy raised an eyebrow.

“I was fine, being able to touch things, then I phased through them again. It’s hard to control, but it seems I am still partially a ghost.”

Andy sighed, “At least you can be solid now, so you can go adventure.”

He nodded slowly.

“Let’s get you a room for now, okay? We can talk more about your plans later.”

Raj nodded and followed her.

After getting him a room picked out, Andy headed back to Yuki, checking him over before running a gentle hand through his hair. 

She then went into the hall, yawning as she headed toward her room. 


	25. Chapter 25

Andy got up early and headed down toward the kitchen. She soon ran into Raj who was wandering the halls. “How are you today?”

“Alright,” he nodded. “Still getting used to things. You?”

“I’m good,” she smiled in return. “Want some breakfast?”

“I am kind of hungry,” he admitted.

Andy led him to the kitchen and started making food.

“You cook for yourself? Don’t you have servants?” Raj asked quietly.

“I do, and sometimes they do cook, but other times the guys and I like to cook for ourselves.”

“Who are all these guys I’ve seen around the castle?”

“Well, there’s Yuki, who you’ve met. Daiki, who you’ve also met, and his T’lasiem Tsukasa. And then there’s Tet, Kiba, Ryon, Ryusei, Yamae, and Kenji who are my boyfriends.”

“You have six boyfriends?” Raj raised an eyebrow, “I’ve heard of people with more than one but only two or three, never six..”

Andy blushed a bit as she looked down at the food, “Yeah..”

Raj gave her a soft smile, “It’s not a bad thing. As long as you are happy with them.”

Andy nodded, “I am.”

“They are lucky. You’re beautiful and kind.”

Andy blushed again before sliding a plate in front of him. She looked over when the door opened, smiling before getting more plates ready. “Morning.”

Yuki and Ryusei bounded in, followed by Ryon and Yamae. They gave Andy and Raj bright smiles. “Good morning!”

Andy grinned and glanced at Yuki, “Feeling better?”

“Much. Sorry for worrying you.” He kissed her cheek as he took a plate.

She then looked at the others, “I don’t know if you’ve heard about him yet, but meet Raj.”

Raj stood and bowed to them, “Hello.”

“He’s the ghost, isn’t he?” Yamae grinned. “All castles need a ghost.”

Andy nodded before chuckling. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

Raj quietly sat down and went back to eating. 

Yuki nudged him. “Ignore the idiot. Glad to see the spell worked.”

He nodded slowly, “Me too.”

Andy glanced at him, wondering if he was going to mention how he still had some ghost powers. She watched him quietly. 

He gave her a small smile before continuing to eat.

She sighed and got her own plate after serving the others. She sat down, “So what do you guys have planned today?” 

“Yuki and I are going into the city. Need to pick up some things.” Tet gave her a smile. “Shouldn’t be gone long.”

Andy nodded, “Sounds good.” 

“None of us have any plans. If you need us for anything.” Ryon rose and put his plate up.

Andy nodded again, “I’m not sure what I’m doing, except maybe helping Raj get used to things.”

“Well, we’ll probably be in our rooms then.” Ryon and the others left. Tet and Yuki gave her cheek kisses, then headed outside.

Andy smiled at Raj, “So what do you want to do?”

“Maybe you could show me around a bit so I actually know where I’m going instead of wandering?”

Andy chuckled, “Sounds good.” She put her plate up and waited. He did the same and followed her along.

The next couple hours, Andy showed him the castle, pointing out the important rooms. 

Ryon came up to them, a look of concern on his face. “Tet, Kiba and Yuki aren’t back yet?”

She shook her head, “Should we go to town to look for them?”

“They said it wouldn’t be that long. They were picking Kiba up because his horse went lame while he was picking up supplies. I didn’t want to alarm anyone.”

“Let’s go find them then,” she answered.

He nodded and saddled three horses quickly. He led them out and waited for the others to mount before heading into the city. Halfway to the blacksmith, they glimpsed two forms in an alley.

Andy looked over in confusion.

Ryon dismounted and crouched beside the forms. “Andy! It’s Tet and Kiba. They’re hurt bad.”

Andy quickly got off her horse and went to them, focusing and letting the purple light shine on them.

“Yuki..they took him..” Tet gasped out in panic.

Andy frowned, “Did you see who?”

“Dakon’s followers..they said they had the final piece they needed..” Tet’s eyes closed. 

Andy cursed, looking up at Ryon, “Get them back to the castle. Raj and I will look for Yuki.”

He nodded, helping them stand and go to his horse. He got them mounted, then started walking quickly back.

Andy climbed up on her horse, looking at Raj. “Come on. Let’s look for anything suspicious.”

She rode further into town, looking around as she tried to not panic. 

Raj kept an eye out, finally noticing something out of the corner of his eye.

A bright light shining under an abandoned building at the end of the alley.

Yuki struggled to get free. “I won’t help you! Let me go!” He tried to bite one of the men as he forced him to drink a potion, but all the strength left him. He fought to stay conscious as the group began to chant an incantation, his head foggy. A black smoke materialized and began to swirl around him. It began to enter through his nose and he screamed.

Andy and Raj got off their horses, rushing toward them. Andy cradled Yuki as Raj began fighting off the people.

“Stop interfering! Lord Dakon must return!” One of the men cried out.

Andy growled, pushing purple energy into Yuki to try to counteract what they did to him.

He was muttering incoherently, shaking his head back and forth. His eyes flashed black, then he began to convulse. Blood began to stream from every orifice, then Yuki gave a bone chilling cry and went limp.

Andy continued to push energy into him as her eyes filled with tears.

Raj got most of the men down but was struggling with the last couple. He took a hard punch to the face, reeling back before attacking harder.

Yuki’s eyes flew open, the pupils pitch black. He looked at Andy, a creepy smile forming. “My favorite toy…” The voice wasn’t Yuki’s.

Andy froze, fear flickering in her eyes.

He began to sit up, then his body froze. “I won’t let you!” Yuki’s voice was weak, but defiant. “You won’t hurt anyone. I’m going to stop you.” His voice fought to recite a spell. 

Dakon’s voice screamed “You’re coming with me!” Smoke began to surround Yuki as the boy kept reciting. A few moments later, Yuki grabbed for a fallen sword and drove it into his chest. The smoke tried to escape his body, but couldn’t. Yuki collapsed into Andy’s arms. “Sorry, Mommy..have to get rid of him forever..”

“I’m not letting you go with him,” she shook her head as tears streaked her face.

He grabbed her hand as he arched his back.

Andy removed the sword and focused the purple light into Yuki.

He began to cough, then gave her a faint smile. “He’ll never hurt you again..” His eyes drifted to the side and he went still. An inhuman cry rang out, then faded as the black smoke dissipated around them.

Andy focused on Yuki, trying to revive him. She let out a sob as she worked, praying to get her baby alive.

Mauve light began to stream out of him, mingling with hers. His bleeding stopped and the wound disappeared. He was still unconscious, his breathing very slow.

Andy looked up at Raj who was holding his sleeve to his bleeding nose. “Can you help me get him on a horse?”

Raj nodded, waiting for his bleeding to stop before gently lifting Yuki and putting him on Andy’s horse. Andy held him tight as she rode back toward the castle.

Ryon met them outside, his face grim. Blood stained his clothes and his face was streaked with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Andy asked quickly.

“Someone attacked while we were gone. Most of them are alive but…” 

Andy nodded, “Get Yuki in, I’ll help them.”

Ryon slowly shook his head. “I don’t think you can. Just heal the ones alive.” He took Yuki from her and took him inside.

Andy went in to look at the damage.

Ryusei lay barely breathing on one bed, his body half covered by extreme burns. Yamae lay bandaged next to him. Three covered beds lay in the corner. Ryon shook his head. “You don’t want to see. The attackers used Fae fire.”

Andy focused on Ryusei and Yamae, pushing purple light around them. She watched as slowly, some of the wounds began to heal. She continued for a long while, trying to heal everything up. When she was done with Ryusei and Yamae, she took a deep breath and headed for the covered beds. 

Ryon tried to block her, his hands gripping her arms. “Andy, don’t.”

“What if I can help them?” She said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Ryon hung his head, his hands slipping from her arms. He slowly uncovered the beds, turning away quickly.

Tsukasa, Kenji and Daiki lay still, their bodies half charred.

Andy took a deep breath as she took in the damage. She spent what felt like hours focusing on them, covering them in purple light. She didn’t give up, even when she began feeling tired.

They shuddered, gulping air and opening dazed eyes.

Tet and Kiba slowly entered, their bodies moving slowly. “We lost them.”

She sighed, “Why did they attack?”

“They said something about welcoming Dakon with our bodies.” Ryon ran a hand through his hair wearily.

She shook her head, “Alright. I think we’ve avoided the Dakon crisis.”

“Mommy? What the hell happened?” Yuki stared at the scene.

Andy went over, wrapping her arms around him, “The castle was attacked while we were out.”

“It was  _ them _ , wasn’t it?” His eyes began to swirl as he clenched his fists.

“They’re gone for now, so just try to stay calm. We’ll take care of them if they return.”

He forced his anger down, nodding slowly before extending his hand toward Tet and Kiba. Light surrounded them for a moment before fading. His eyes closed and he slumped in her arms. 

She held him close for a few minutes, running a hand through his hair before laying him back down. 


	26. Chapter 26

Andy sat at her large desk going through some things her advisors had given her. Soon, she heard a knock on the door and looked up, grinning when she noticed Raj. “Didn’t think you’d be back for another few months.”

Raj bowed deeply before admitting, “I have seen what I need to. Nothing out there compares to the beauty here in the castle.” He gave her a small smile, “It didn’t help that no matter where I went or what I saw, all I could think about was you. I know you already have your men, but my heart is also yours, if you’ll have it.”

Andy gave him a soft smile, “I missed you too.” She stood and moved to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Then she reached up and pulled him in for a kiss, touching her lips to his gently. 

Raj was surprised for a moment before kissing back. Once she pulled away, he smiled quietly.

Andy gave a small chuckle, “Come on, I think it’s about lunch time. You can tell us all about your trip.” She took his hand before starting to walk out of the office.

They arrived at the kitchen and Andy smiled, “Look who’s back.”

Raj gave a short bow in greeting.

Yuki tossed him a cookie with a grin. “What took so long?”

Raj smiled as he caught it, “I wanted to make sure I’d seen everything I wanted to before coming back. But I missed everything and everyone here terribly.” 

“That’s nice to hear.” Tet returned the smile. “We missed you too.”

Andy headed to see what was being cooked and started helping as Raj went and sat at the table. “Anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

“Not here.” Tet stirred the food. “If you had gone through the portal, it would have been a different story.”

“Yeah,” Yuki piped up around another cookie. “It’s been boring without the Fae.”

“What have they been doing?”

“Fighting a civil war. A new wanna be ruler popped up and convinced about half the Fae he’s a better choice than Saka’s dad.” Ryon pulled out more cookies from the oven. “They’ve been back a few times because they say Andy is the only healer they trust anymore.”

Andy nodded, “Yeah. But other than them showing up every once and awhile, it’s been quiet. Wish we could go help them get their war over with so they can come home..”

“That would look bad, though.” Tet sighed. He saw Raj’s perplexed look and explained. “One of the gripes against Saka’s father is his alliance here. A lot of Faes believe they shouldn’t have anything to do with the mortal world. What makes it worse is the fact that the King has a half mortal son in Ryusei.”

Raj nodded in understanding. “I’m sure that doesn’t help. Why don’t they want an alliance though? Did we do something to them?”

Tet shook his head. “We die. They don’t usually. Means a new alliance has to be done every time our ruler dies. They may be semi immortal but they apparently lack the diplomatic patience. Plus, they’re naturally wary given the history.”

Raj sighed and nodded again.

Andy got some plates out and began plating the food up. She took two plates over to Yuki and Raj before going back to get her own.

Kiba came in, his sword over his shoulder. He chuckled when he saw Raj. “So ghost boy got tired of haunting the entire world, huh?”

Raj laughed, “It’s much nicer to haunt this castle.”

Kiba grinned, kissing Andy. “Of course it is. She’s here.”

Raj blushed slightly and nodded silently.

Kiba got some water, then sat down beside her. He shook his head at the food. “No thanks. But you might want to force feed that to Ryu. He’s locked in his room again.”

Andy sighed, “I’ll take him some when I’m done.”

“I don’t get it. He didn’t start the damn war, why is he depressed?” Kiba frowned into his cup. 

“Maybe he’s worried about everyone?” Andy suggested. 

Kiba nodded silently.

Yamae came in, his face brightening as he saw Raj. “Good to see you. Is this a visit or are you back for good?”

“I think I’m back for good,” Raj gave a small smile before glancing over at Andy. 

Andy gave him a smile before picking her plate up. She kissed Yamae’s cheek as she passed him.

He blushed slightly, lowering his eyes.

Andy chuckled, “Want me to fill you a plate?”

He shook his head. “I’m good.” He gave a small smile to Ryon, who was watching him intently. “I could use your help when you’re done, brother.”

Andy raised an eyebrow, “What are you guys up to?”

Ryon gave her a bright smile. “Nothing important. Here.” He handed Andy a full plate. “Go convince Ryu food won’t bite back if he eats.”

She chuckled and took it before heading into the hall, down toward Ryusei’s room.

She could hear a flute playing before she got to the door. The song sounded sad, as if the player was pouring the emotion out through the music.

Andy listened for another few moments before knocking on the door.

The music ceased, then the door cracked open. The half Fae looked out at her. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she smiled. “Can I come in? I brought you some food.”

A small smile flitted over his face, then he opened the door wide to admit her. “Thanks. But I’m not really hungry.”

“You haven’t been eating much lately. You don’t want to starve.” She answered. “Just eat a little bit, please?” She sat in a chair, “How are you feeling?”

“Anxious. My brothers are fighting but I can’t help. I can’t even go check on them because of the possible problems.” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I know it’s hard. I wish I could check on them too,” she admitted. “But I know this will eventually end and things will work out.”

“I hope so.” He sat down, his face sad. “It’s not going well from all reports. My father is in hiding. My brothers were hurt, but couldn’t reach the portal. And the rebels issued another bounty..”

Andy sighed, “They are strong and will make it through this. And you know I’ll do everything I can to help them when given the chance.” She reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He nodded slowly, his eyes on the floor. “The bounty is on me. And it’s for this realm.”

“You know we won’t let them get you without a fight. We can increase security if we need to.”

“I don’t want to cause anyone to get hurt. Been thinking about leaving to prevent it.”

“We would much rather get hurt trying to protect you than having you leave. We care about you, all of us. And we will fight for you because of that.”

“But..I’m not worth it. I’m just a half breed who was a slave. My own people don’t accept me completely. I shouldn’t even exist.”

“You  _ are _ worth it. You should know by now I don’t care what you are, half fae, a ghost, hell even if you were a dragon. I  **care** about  _ you _ . You belong here where we all care about you. You’re important to all of us. I love you. Yuki loves you and thinks of you as one of his dads. The others care about you in their own ways. You  _ belong _ here and are accepted here.”

He gave her a small smile before starting to eat. 

A burst of flame from one of the corrals made him facepalm. “Idiots. I  _ told _ them not to feed it Tet’s cooking.”

Andy raised an eyebrow.

Ryusei suddenly paled as he realized what he’d said. “Ah hell. They’re going to kill me. Supposed to be a secret.”

Andy nodded slowly, “Alright then..”

“No good now. You’ve already seen it. Yamae found a dragon while hunting..”

“And why are you all keeping it a secret?”

“It’s a  _ dragon _ . Not your typical pet. Also, Yuki says something about it feels weird to him.”

Andy looked thoughtful, “Yuki normally has good instincts..” She sighed, “So have you guys named it?”

He shook his head. “We can’t even get it to eat half the time. It usually just lies there like it’s paralyzed or something.” Ryusei handed her the empty plate.

“Can I see it?”

“Come with me.”

Andy set the plate down and followed him. 

He led her out to the corral, glaring at Yamae and Ryon. “You idiots made him flame and she saw. The secret is out. There it is.” He pointed at the corner.

A large red dragon lay huddled in a corner. It’s eyes were sad as they met hers.  _ “Help..me?” _

She looked at it, tilting her head slightly. She shrugged, approaching and gently laying a hand on it. She focused, purple light surrounding it.

It began to shrink in size until it was gone completely, a pale man in its place.

The three stared in shock as the man opened his eyes and spoke “Much appreciated, my lady.”

“So you’re a human.. dragon.. Shifter?”

He bowed his head. “I was trapped by a spell a long time ago. My name is Kei.”

“I’m Queen Andaka but you can just call me Andy.”

He quickly scrambled to his feet and gave a deep bow. “Your majesty.” He raised his eyes. “Are you a descendant of King Darius?”

She nodded.

“So he won the war..” Kei sighed, then raised his head. “Unless the war still rages?”

“That war was over long ago.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Do you have the King’s sword still? You must keep it safe.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“I am bonded to the spirit inside. We were warriors together, Prince Rajani and I. He was slain by a cowardly wizard in the same battle I was enspelled in. I swore if I ever regained my form, I would find a way to free him.”

Andy smiled softly, “We’ve already taken care of that. Want to go see him?”

“You freed him to the next world? Where is his tomb?” Kei asked hurriedly.

She shook her head, “It’s really complicated but we made him a body..? Anyway, he’s alive, mostly.”

The dragon’s eyes were wide in shock. “The Prince lives…”

Andy nodded, “Let’s get you inside, we can get you a room, and you can see him.”

“Mother?” Yuki was staring at Kei. “Is this..?”

“Yes, the dragon was a person.”

“I thought there was something weird..” The wizard smiled ruefully as Kei drew back in alarm. Yuki gave a sigh. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You..you have  _ his _ aura..” Kei stuttered.

Andy sighed heavily before going to Yuki’s side, “This is my son, Yuki. He really won’t hurt you.”

Kei turned to her. “Your son? You are pledged to the evil wizard?”

She shook her head quickly before looking down, “He forced himself on me.. Anyway, he’s gone now.”

Yuki started to walk away, his eyes downcast.

Andy went and grabbed his hand, pulling him in for a hug. “I love you. You are not him, okay?”

“Will I ever stop running into people he hurt? And Kei says my aura…” He struggled not to cry.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with so many reminders. He hurt a lot of people over the course of his life, unfortunately that’s something that can’t be avoided.” She kissed his forehead, “Your aura is probably similar due to the magic. That still doesn’t mean you are anything like him.”

“I’m sorry. I spoke out of turn. Forgive me?” Kei gave a deep bow, hands clasped behind him nervously fidgeting.

Andy nodded and looked at Yuki. 

He gave a fleeting smile. “Of course. It’s not your fault.”

“And it’s not yours either,” Andy reminded Yuki as she hugged him once more before looking back at Kei, “Let’s go. I’ll take you to Raj.”

“Thank you.” He followed her to the castle as the other four walked slowly behind.

Andy went to Raj’s door, knocking and waiting.

The door opened and he smiled at her before noticing Kei. He froze, “You’re alive..?”

Kei smiled softly. “Yes, my Prince. I was trapped by a spell. The Queen freed me.”

“She freed me as well,” Raj moved and pulled Kei in for a hug.

Kei grinned and hugged back tightly. “I was so worried the sword had been lost…”

“It’s been safe here,” Andy smiled as she watched them.

Raj nodded, “I’m free from it now, though I’m still not back to the way I was.”

“The magician..is he trustworthy?” Kei watched Raj’s face.

Raj smiled softly, “Without him I would still be phasing through everything all the time. Yes, I trust him and everyone else in the castle.”

Kei gave a thoughtful nod. “All right. I am really glad to find you happy. But I guess you don’t need me to protect you anymore.. I’ll find somewhere else to stay.”

“I might not need you to protect me, but I want you here as my friend,” Raj looked at Andy.

Andy nodded, “There’s plenty of room here. I’ll assign you one and you can stay with us.”

“Really?” He tried to stay calm. “I was only tolerated because I was bonded to the Prince. I was told I was not human, thus was not accepted into society.”

“Well, this castle is different. We don’t care what you are, just who you are. We normally have a few Fae around here too, so we are used to non humans.”

Kei’s eyes grew wide. “Fae? In the mortal realm? Things  _ have _ changed.”

Andy chuckled, “Let’s get you a room, then maybe some food?”

“As long as it isn’t whatever those three were trying to feed me earlier…” Kei gave an unashamed grin. “Whoever cooked that needs lessons.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him,” she laughed before leading him down the hall to an unused room.

“He won’t decide he wants to cook dragon, will he?”

Andy chuckled, “I doubt it.”

He nodded, then stared in shock at the room. “I can’t take this… it’s too beautiful..”

She smiled, “Well, it’s yours anyway.”

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. “You are too kind..”

Andy shook her head, “I’ll show you to the kitchen now, then I can give you a tour of the castle, unless you’d rather have Raj show you.”

He shook his head. “I would happily tour with you.”

Andy smiled and led him to the kitchen before starting up something on the stove.

“ _ You _ cook?” He watched her in disbelief.

“Sometimes. The others cook too. The servants do cook for us occasionally, but mostly they just take care of my sister Kaia.”

“You are very different from the royalty I know.” Kei leaned against the counter.

“I’ve heard that a lot.”

He grinned as Tet came in and narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t know we had a visitor.”

“He’s the dragon Yamae found.”

“ _ WHAT _ ?”

“He can shift but was stuck because of a spell.”

Tet was staring at Kei with his mouth open.

Kei snickered.

Andy chuckled, “Oh, also he doesn’t like your cooking.”

Tet’s mouth snapped shut and he gave a glare at the dragon. “What’s wrong with my cooking?”

“It’s bland. Maybe it’s just me, though.”

Andy shrugged, “If it helps, I like it.”

Tet chuckled, kissing her cheek. “That’s all that matters.”

She chuckled and stirred the pot on the stove, “You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

Andy filled up a couple plates and handed them to the guys.

They both thanked her and sat to eat.

Kei’s eyes widened. “You’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” she smiled before sitting down.

An owl flew by, heading for Ryusei’s room.

Tet watched it quietly.

Andy raised an eyebrow, “Is that a good owl?”

“Message from our boys. At least usually it is.”

Andy nodded, “Did you know he has a bounty on him? We need to keep an eye on him.”

Tet’s eyes darkened. “No, I didn’t. That’s not good.”

“We need to increase security and just keep a good eye on him. Hopefully no one will get through the castle's defenses though.”

He nodded, then tensed as a wail of anguish was heard. His eyes shot to Andy’s.

Andy got up quickly and headed down to Ryusei’s room, looking in to see what was happening.

Ryusei lay huddled on the floor, sobs wracking his body. An unrolled scroll was beside him. 

She went in and wrapped her arms around him, “What happened?”

“We won..but Tsukasa and Daiki..the enemy..torture..” His voice broke into incoherence as he sobbed harder.

“Let’s have them brought here. Yuki and I might be able to help..” she said softly, holding him tight.

He continued to cry until he passed out in her arms.

She held him a bit longer before lifting him and placing him gently on the bed. She went back to the kitchen and gave Tet a look, “He’s passed out from crying. Apparently Tsukasa and Daiki were tortured. If we can get them here we might be able to help them.”

Tet’s face grew angry. “I want the ones who did it. I’m sure Kenji is on his way.”.

Andy nodded, “At least the war was won.”

Yuki came racing in. “Mother! I need your help! The portal..”

“Alright,” she followed him quickly.

The portal was fully open when they arrived, Kenji limping through. Several Fae warriors brought through two stretchers behind him. They laid them on the floor, then retreated through the portal as it closed.

Kenji knelt between them, his head bowed. “Milady, Yuki. I am glad to see you safe. My brother is well?”

“He’s fine,” Andy answered, moving to him to wrap her arms around him. “I missed you.” She pulled away after kissing his cheek. She then looked at the two stretchers before kneeling, focusing on them and covering them in purple light.

“I fear it took too long to bring them.” Kenji sighed heavily. “We were not able to retrieve them until this morning.”

Andy continued to focus, praying it would work.

One body began to move, the other still motionless. Kenji pulled the sheet off to reveal Tsukasa blinking in confusion.

Andy moved a bit closer to the other stretcher and continued to work.

Yuki growled, adding his power to hers as he anxiously waited for some sign of life. “Come on, ears…”

Andy pushed harder, throwing more power at him and hoping the combined power would bring him back.

There was a slight rising of the sheet and Yuki bent to move it.

Daiki’s chest rose and fell erratically, his eyes still closed. 

Yuki’s lips tightened as he caught glimpses of the horrific wounds before they healed and disappeared. He laid a hand directly on the Fae’s chest and pushed his magic in until Daiki’s breathing stabilized. Then his eyes rolled up and he fell backward.

Andy moved to him, gently lifting him and checking his vitals before moving him to his room. She came back out and looked at Kenji and Tsukasa with a small smile.

“He’s not growing any stronger, is he? It still drains him..” Tsukasa sighed as he sat up and took Daiki’s hand.

Andy sighed, “At least he’s here to help.” She looked at them a moment, “Why don’t we get Daiki in bed? Might be better than the stretcher.”

Kenji chuckled softly, lifting the Fae and taking him to his room. When he came back, he looked concerned. “Where is Ryusei? I expected him to be here.”

Andy cursed, “Find Tet and see if he knows anything. I told him we need to keep an eye on Ryusei..”

Kenji ducked out, returning fifteen minutes later. “Tet hasn’t seen him. Says he thought he was still passed out, but he’s not in his room.”

Andy took a deep breath, “Alright, let’s get everyone on a search..”

Kenji and Tsukasa nodded and disappeared down the hall.

  
  


Ryusei hid as he heard Kiba and Tet pass by his hiding spot. He knew they were worried and meant well, but he wasn’t going to be the cause of their deaths. He said a silent prayer for everyone’s safety, then muttered a teleportation spell he’d learned from Yuki.

He materialized in front of a small shack in a state of disrepair. As he watched, a burly bounty hunter opened the door with a cruel smile. “Will wonders never cease, a bounty delivering himself without a fuss.”

Ryusei steeled himself, then walked toward the shack.

  
  


Andy paced for a while in her worry before getting on her horse and riding off to try to find Ryusei. She called out his name, praying he’d answer. She rode further and further into the forest, growing more worried by the minute.

_ “Andy..I’m sorry..I’m sorry…”  _ His pained voice rang repeatedly in her head.  _ “Didn’t want anyone hurt...AHHH! I hope..my brothers safe...Tell them…”  _ The voice was fading.

“Ryusei!” Andy cried, continuing to ride forward in search of him. Eventually, she spotted the shack, riding closer and trying to see if there was a window to look in.

One overgrown with weeds and the top pane broken winked in the sunlight at the far side of the building

She went over to it, trying to look inside.

All she could see at first was a knot of large men. A whistling crack was heard as she glimpsed a whip flying through the air, then heard the snap as it hit flesh.

A piercing scream rent the air, then she saw Ryusei. The half breed was strung up like a side of meat, his wrists bleeding from the tight ropes. He was bleeding from the multitude of slashes on his chest and abdomen, shaking from shock as the men laughed.

“You have to make the front match the back, Silas!” One of them shouted to the drunken laughter of the others.

“Don’t worry your ugly head Torral. I intend to.” Silas raised the whip again.

Andy was glad she grabbed her sword but knew this probably wouldn’t end well. She went and knocked on the door and waited for it to open. She stabbed her sword into the man’s chest and waited for the others to realize what was happening.

“Silas! She just killed Mads!” Torral called in alarm.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be joining him shortly.” Tsukasa said from where he was suddenly materializing at her side. He extended a hand, pink light enveloping Torral.

The bounty hunter screamed as he was dissolved slowly, disappearing into nothingness as Tsukasa’s face went feral. He aimed the light at another man.

Andy prepared her sword in case they came after them. She slowly started inching her way closer, trying to get to Ryusei.

All the men panicked, except for Silas who gave her an evil grin and wrapped the whip around the barely conscious boy’s throat.

Andy stopped moving for a moment before racing forward to try to stab at Silas.

He blocked the attack with a large axe, then slashed at her as he twisted the whip tighter.

Ryusei’s face began turning red, his eyes growing wide with terror. He couldn’t move due to the ropes binding him to the ceiling and floor.

Andy growled, trying to stop him. She tried to slice at the whip’s end to at least make it so Silas couldn’t tighten it more. 

Silas laughed, then screamed as Tsukasa’s light surrounded his head. His eyes began to dissolve and he dropped the axe and staggered away.

Andy raced to Ryusei, untying the whip from his throat before trying to get him down. She finally got him to the floor, cradling him as she pushed her purple healing energy into him. She felt herself growing weaker but continued on anyway, hoping to help him before she lost consciousness.

He shook weakly in her arms, his eyes half open. “I’m...sorry…” He struggled to breathe, blood bubbling from the cuts on his chest. “I just wanted..”

“Shh, I know..” Andy said softly. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now and we’re going to take care of you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she continued to try to heal him. She felt herself weakening by the second as blood escaped from the slash wound she’d received.

“Andy!” Tsukasa knelt beside them. “Hold on, the others are coming.” He put pressure on her wound as he prayed desperately to be able to save them both.

“Saka..glad you’re safe..” Ryusei’s voice trailed off as his eyes slid shut.

Andy tried to keep pushing purple light to Ryusei, holding his hand tightly. The light soon faded though as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Tsukasa gently cradled her, tears streaking his cheeks. “Stay with me, Andy. You don’t want the others to kill me do you? You have to live..”

He looked up as the others burst in, surrendering Andy to Tet as he gently lifted Ryusei’s body and vanished.

Tet fought back panic as he held her tight and ran for the wagon, Kiba behind him. They raced toward the castle, his arms never letting go.

Andy tried to stay conscious, fighting the darkness, but eventually it took over, sweeping her away.

They arrived, losing no time in getting her to the infirmary and a blood transfusion started as Tet sewed the wound closed. Afterwards, he sat by her side, her hand held tight in his.

After a long while, she slowly opened her eyes halfway, “Ryu..?”

Tet gently brushed her hair back, his eyes glistening. “Just concentrate on healing.”

“Have to save.. Ryu..” she whispered, her eyes struggling to stay open.

“Andy, you almost died too. You have to stay still and rest. He’s not going anywhere.”

She nodded slowly before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. 

Tet kissed her softly, fighting the tears until he couldn’t anymore. Tears streamed down as he bent his head.

Yuki raced in, panic on his face. He scrambled to her side, his power activating as he touched her. Concentrating, he began healing. After a few minutes, he stepped back and swayed.

Tet quickly kept him upright. “You need to sit down.”

Yuki clung to him as he began to sob. “I couldn’t help him...I was afraid it would be the same with her…”

Andy’s hand slowly twitched before she began moving more. Her eyes blinked open and she looked over at them worriedly. “You okay, baby?”

He reached for her, trying to hug tight without hurting. “I was so scared..”

“Sorry..”

He gave a teary laugh. “Just don’t do it again. I’m too young for heart attacks.”

She gave a faint chuckle before trying to push herself up. “Where is he?”

“We laid him in his room. Mommy, why did they do that to him? He never hurt anyone..” Yuki gave her a sad look.

“Because some people are mean and don’t like those who are different, even if the people didn’t do anything wrong.”

His eyes were anguished. “I want to kill them. Slowly. Painfully.” They began to swirl, the mauve turning black as his fists clenched.

“I know. And it’s alright to defend yourself or someone else, like how we killed those who had Ryusei. But killing isn’t something to take lightly. At some point you become no better than they are.”

He nodded slowly, struggling to rein in his emotions. Finally, his eyes cleared. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” she nodded slowly. She pushed herself out of bed and started toward Ryusei’s room.

Tet wrapped an arm around her, his face gloomy. “I know you won’t listen to me, but no one else has been able to bring him back. It’s been over two days.”

Andy nodded slowly, moving to Ryusei’s side and covering him with the purple light.

He lay still, no reaction.

Tet turned away, not wanting to see him.

Andy continued on for what felt like hours. She felt herself growing tired from her still healing wound but kept going, not wanting to give up on him.

Tet gently pulled her away. “Andy, he’s gone.”

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the purple light faded away. She clung to Tet tightly, “Why couldn’t we bring him back..?”

“I don’t know.” Tet clenched his jaw. “He at least didn’t die alone. He knew you were there.”

She nodded, letting out a sob. She weakly tried to straighten herself back up to head back to the infirmary.

Kenji came in, his face stony. “Turns out those bastards were working for the rebels. I found this when I searched the shack.” He handed Tet an empty vial and a scroll.

“Gods damn them! They used that? No wonder nothing’s worked.” Tet began to shake with fury.

“What is it?” Andy asked quietly.

“Dark Tears. It’s a sorcerer’s potion for stealing souls.”

“Is there anything that can counteract it?”

“We need a sorcerer’s grimoire.”

“Would Yuki have one in his magic room? I know he has something? If not, where can we find one?”

“We’d need to find another sorcerer like..” Tet shook his head. “Does Yuki really have something?”

“It’s some kind of grimoire I think.”

“Find him. We have a slim chance to reverse this.” Tet ordered Kenji, who nodded and disappeared.

Twenty minutes later, the Fae was back. “He says to bring him to the magic room.”

Tet nodded, lifting the body and leaving quickly.

Kenji stopped Andy, his face worried.

She looked at him a moment and he could notice the exhaustion on her face. 

“I hate to burden you further, but I’m afraid for Yuki. He seems on edge and that might not end well.” 

Andy nodded, heading toward the magic room.

Yuki was muttering to himself as he prepared a potion. Tet stood by the door, Ryusei laid on an intricate pattern drawn on the floor. The young magician seemed almost manic, power swirling around him.

“Yuki, slow down and take your time. It’s going to be alright.”

He looked up at her, his eyes almost totally black. A moment later, they reverted to brown and he slowly nodded. He consulted the heavy grimoire in front of him, then nodded to himself. “I’m okay.”

She continued to watch him quietly, leaning on the doorframe.

He knelt beside Ryusei, pouring the potion down his throat. Then he stood and picked up the grimoire and began a spell. Ryusei’s body began glowing as Yuki extended his hand and a bolt of power surrounded the half breed. Yuki’s voice kept chanting as the light grew brighter and brighter, then there was an audible snap and the light vanished.

Yuki staggered back, leaning on his table as Ryusei sucked air into his lungs and opened his eyes.

Andy gave a small smile, moving around to Yuki and hugging him tightly.

He clung to her as his knees buckled. His eyes were turning black once more and the power began swirling around them. “I can’t..it’s trying to take me..”

Andy pushed her purple energy into him to try to help. She was a bit confused as to what was happening but refused to let Yuki be taken.

Tet helped Ryusei out, then attempted to approach. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” Andy admitted. “Yuki, stay with me. Everything will be alright.”

“His power..it wants me! I can’t fight it!” The mauve power was rapidly being turned black as Yuki shook.

Andy pushed purple energy into him faster, hoping to overpower the black.

The black light surged, then winked out as Yuki let out a cry and collapsed into her arms. 

Andy looked at Tet, “Let’s get him to his room.”

He nodded, gently lifting the magician into his arms. “What the hell was with the light show?”

“I think it’s related to Dakon..”

“Perfect. Is he okay?” Tet waited for her to open Yuki’s door, then laid him in bed softly. “He looks worse than when he died.”

“I hope he’s okay. I’ll do everything I can to help him if he isn’t.”

Tet nodded, then left them alone.

“No! I won’t..become him! I’m me!” Yuki yelled, thrashing as sweat beaded on his flushed face. His breathing was sharp and irregular, his hands glowing faintly.

Andy shook his arm gently, “Yuki, it’s alright. Everything will be okay.” She went and got a cool rag and put it on his forehead before sitting down beside him and running a hand through his hair.

“Mommy, help me! I don’t want to be like him...I don’t want to disappear.” His hand reached out searchingly. His eyes opened but they were unfocused and pitch black.

Andy took his hand, pushing purple light into him once more. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going to let him take you.”

He let out another cry of pain. “It hurts! He’s so strong…” His knuckles were white as he gripped her hand in a deathgrip.

“You’re stronger though. You can beat him,” she said, trying to stay strong for him.

“I’m sorry...I can’t..Mom..my..” His voice faded, his hand going limp.

Andy sat there, staring at him with worry for a while, unsure if she should try to wake him.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, a cold smile spreading over his face. “At last. I knew it was just a moment of time.”

Andy let go of his hand, backing up slowly.

“You aren’t going anywhere. I now have you and the throne just like I planned. If you’re good, I won’t destroy this body or your precious boy’s soul.”

Andy nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes.

The door flew open, Tsukasa stepping through. His power was making him glow as he confronted the sorcerer. “You just don’t learn. You can’t have him! Accept your defeat and disappear into the darkness where you belong!”

“You’ll never defeat me! I’m immortal!” Dakon sent a tendril of black power toward them in rage.

Tsukasa snarled, his power slamming into the tendril and making it vanish. He sent an apologetic look to Andy before removing a large dagger and plunging it into Yuki’s heart. 

“ _ Yal tongra ri matal. Eil ta wanam q’tan abdan yom.”  _ The Fae Prince recited as he embedded the blade up to the hilt. He moved back as the black power began to be absorbed into the dagger as Dakon screamed incoherently. There was a bright flash, then Yuki crumpled to the floor.

Andy rushed to Yuki’s side, cradling him and pushing purple light into him.

Tuskasa pulled the dagger out. “I’m going to destroy this.” He left the room quietly.

Andy continued working, trying to heal Yuki. Once the wound closed, she cleaned him up and got him into clothes that weren't soaked with blood. She gently laid him in bed before pushing more energy into him to make sure he was fully healed.

He lay still aside from his slow breathing. One section of his hair was now pure white.

She ran her hand through it for a while before dozing off.

A soft voice reciting Fae woke her. Daiki gave her an encouraging smile as he finished.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Soul healing. Luckily there wasn’t as much damage as we feared. He should be fine, although he may not wake for awhile.”

Andy nodded, “Thank you.”

He gave her a bright smile. “It’s what we do for family.”


	27. Chapter 27

Andy entered the kitchen, giving Kei and Raj smiles. “Morning. Sorry I haven’t seen you guys lately. Been pretty busy..”

Kei gave her a nod. “Any change?”

She sighed and shook her head, “He’s still out.”

“Hopefully he’ll wake soon,” Raj answered.

Kei munched on a piece of toast, his eyes focused on the window. “Anyone else bored?”

“It has been kind of boring and quiet around here,” Raj admitted.

“I should probably do something other than watch Yuki keep sleeping..” Andy answered. “Any ideas on what you want to do?”

“You promised me a tour. After that, I may have a few ideas..” Kei’s eyes twinkled as he finished eating.

Raj rolled his eyes, “Just don’t do anything to get in trouble.”

“Who, me?” Kei turned innocent eyes to the Prince.

Raj chuckled, “Have fun on your tour.”

Andy nodded and went to the door, waiting for Kei.

He stood and followed her with a laugh. “You sure Yuki gave his sense of humor back?”

Andy chuckled and headed down a hall, “This wing used to be mine, now it’s mostly empty.” She showed him where the group used to hang out when she met them.

He studied her, then asked “What did you think when you first met them? Were you scared?”

“They were given to me as slaves. I wasn’t scared, more worried about their injuries and trying to patch them up.”

“They could have been violent. You were at war at the time. They might have tried to kill you or trade you for their freedom.”

“There were quite a few guards around to help prevent that, but the guys soon realized I had no idea what the war even was about. I was pretty clueless back then.”

“Is it true Kiba and Tet tried to _ kill  _ each other?” The dragon gave her an incredulous look at the thought.

“Yeah, they had a few issues.. one of which was me,” she sighed. 

“ _ Really _ ? That seems unbelievable.”

“I was the enemy, and Kiba didn’t like that Tet was being nice to me, among other things.”

“So Kiba was focused on the war and Tet was focused on surviving.” Kei mused.

Andy chuckled and led him out to the main area of the castle. She pointed down another wing, “That area is my sister Kaia’s.”

“She doesn’t show up much. Does she not like us?”

“Normally she’s being taught by tutors, learning as much as she can. She loves everyone here, just is in her own little world.”

As if on cue, Kaia turned down the hall. She smiled and ran up to Andy, “Hi, Daka!”

“Hey, Kaia. Have you met Kei yet?”

Kei gave a bow, kissing Kaia’s hand softly. “Princess.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kaia responded with a smile. She then glanced at Andy, “I heard something was wrong with Yuki. Is he okay?”

“He just needs a lot of rest. Hopefully he’ll be waking up soon,” she answered. “Why don’t you come to dinner tonight? We can spend more time together then.”

Kaia smiled and nodded, “I’m supposed to be getting to my riding lessons anyway.”

“Have fun and be careful,” Andy ordered. 

Kaia rolled her eyes before heading outside.

“You think she’d like flying lessons?” Kei stared after her, his eyes soft.

“Probably,” Andy chuckled.

He gave his head a shake before blushing. “Did I say that out loud? Sorry. Is it true she used to embarrass Kiba so much he started hiding from her?”

Andy laughed, “Yeah. She had a huge crush on him when she was six.”

Kei grinned. “That must have been fun to watch. Mr warrior scared by a child.”

“It was pretty great.” She laughed again before leading him further. She showed him the ballroom and libraries before going back to her wing. “I know you know your room, but there’s also a pool down here too.”

“I can’t swim.. Dragons aren’t really good in water.”

“That makes sense..” she said quietly. “Well other than that, there’s just the training grounds outside and the animal area which you already know about.”

“Have you ever been worried about Yuki having that room in the tower? I mean, I know he’s your son, but he spends a lot of time alone in there. The power he has would be dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“I trust him. I think he likes to go over the books and stuff to learn more, so I know he spends some time doing that,” she shrugged. “It doesn’t seem to be a bad thing.”

The dragon nodded. “Guess I’m still jumpy from what happened.”

“Yeah, Dakon makes everyone a bit jumpy..” She shook her head trying not to think about it.

“ _ Andy, he’s awake. _ ” Daiki mindspoke to her.

Andy gave Kei a small smile, “Yuki’s awake. I’ll see you later.” She headed down to her son’s room.

He gave her a faint smile, pale against the blankets. “I thought I’d never see you again..”

“I was worried too,” she gave him a small smile. “I love you, and I’m glad you’re awake.”

“How long? He didn’t hurt anyone, did he?” Yuki pushed himself to sit up, swaying slightly.

“Not long. No, everyone’s fine.” She sat down beside him.

“I shouldn’t have done that spell. I  _ knew  _ it was more dangerous than the first one I looked at, but I wasn’t sure the first one would break the spell. I couldn’t let Ryusei’s soul be lost though.” 

“Thank you for helping him. But next time, no matter who is in trouble, if a spell is too dangerous, promise you won’t try it.”

He gave her a nod. “I promise.”

“I just don’t want to lose you.”

“I know, Mommy. Ryusei  _ is  _ okay right? No weirdness?” Yuki waited anxiously.

“He’s just fine. Don’t worry.”

There was a flapping of wings at his window. He looked over, then laughed.

Andy glanced over and chuckled.

“ _ Come outside! You’re too pale and you’re too stressed. _ ”

Andy rolled her eyes and looked at Yuki, “Want to try going out? Or do you want to rest more?”

“Let’s go out.” Yuki shakily got out of bed, then almost face planted on the floor. “Why do I feel so weak?”

“You’ve been in bed for quite a while.” Andy wrapped her arm around him to keep him steady.

“Oh. No wonder you were worried.” He caught a look at his reflection, one hand going to his hair. “What the hell?”

“It happened after Tsukasa did the spell on the dagger.” Andy answered.

“I kinda like it.” He took a deep breath, then headed for the door.

Andy followed, staying close to him in case he needed help.

He was doing okay until he grabbed his head and nearly tumbled down the stairs.

Andy wrapped her arms around him, “Yuki?”

“He’s hurt..” Yuki winced as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Who’s hurt?”

“Kei..”

“Alright, let’s go check on him.” She helped him move outside to see what Kei was up to.

There were two men angrily approaching him as he tried to staunch blood from an arrow embedded in his shoulder.

“You’re going to pay for tricking us! We were going to get the money from the dragon skin. Guess we’ll get it from you.”

Andy raced forward, standing between the men and Kei.

“Get out of our way! He’s gotta pay for his deceit!” One of the men tried to shove her aside as the other lined his bow up for another shot.

Andy punched the man who shoved her before running forward, trying to push the bow away.

The man suddenly lifted into the air, then flew several feet before slamming into a tree and crumpling.

Andy looked back in confusion.

Yuki calmly lowered his arm, then stared at the man she’d punched. He looked like he was trying to decide something. After a moment, he began to raise his arm again.

Andy moved over to him, “We’ll let the guards take care of them, okay?”

“They should pay.” Yuki’s voice was flat, his eyes swirling.

“They can pay in other ways. You don’t have to stoop to their level.”

“Fine.” He lowered his arm, then started for Kei.

Andy took a deep breath as she watched him for a few moments. She then went over to help heal Kei.

“Guess I should be more careful when I fly.” He tried to joke quietly.

Andy knelt beside him, pushing healing energy into him.

Yuki shook his head. “They need to learn that dragons are not trophies.” His voice was low, rage evident as his fists clenched.

Andy looked up at him with worry on her face as Kei’s wound closed up. 

Kei touched Yuki’s arm. “Hey, calm down.”

Yuki flinched, then looked down at him. “Sorry. Let’s get you to your room.” He helped the shifter to stand and walked ahead with him.

Andy watched them quietly, hoping Yuki would be okay.

After getting Kei settled, Yuki retreated to the tower. He erected a barrier to prevent anyone from entering, then disappeared into his magic room.

Andy sat in one of the library chairs, thinking about Yuki.

“Something wrong, Andy?” Daiki watched her in concern as he entered.

“I’m worried about Yuki. He seems.. Off.”

“Off how?” The Fae looked at her in alarm.

“I don’t know how to describe it,” she sighed. “I just feel like there’s something wrong.”

“Where is he?”

“In his tower..”

“I’ll go talk to him.” The Fae left the library. Minutes later, there was a violent explosion from the tower.

Andy went there, trying to see what happened.

Yuki stood at the door, his face a mask of rage. “I don’t need your help!”

Daiki lay on the floor, barely conscious. 

“Yuki! What are you doing?” Andy knelt beside Daiki.

He glared at her for a moment, then blinked and paled. “I’m sorry! Is he alright?” He scrambled down the stairs to them.

Andy pushed purple light into Daiki to help. “Baby, what’s wrong with you? One moment you’re fine and the next..”

He backed away, confusion in his eyes. “I-I don’t know..” He fled, disappearing in a puff of smoke as Daiki sighed. “I fear there was more damage than we knew.”

She took a deep breath, holding a hand out to Daiki to help him up.

Daiki took it, shakily rising to his feet. “He needs us. Any idea where he ran to?”

“If he’s not in the tower or his room..” she looked thoughtful. “I don’t know..” she sighed. “The castle and grounds have a ton of hiding spots. Maybe I don’t know him as well as I should..”

“ _ Andy, we need you in the infirmary NOW! _ ” Tsukasa’s voice was full of panic.

Andy rushed to the infirmary, running in quickly.

Tsukasa was restraining Yuki as Tet struggled to stitch up deep vertical slashes in the boy’s wrists. He was thrashing, yelling “Let me go! I don’t want to hurt anyone else!” 

Andy stood there in shock for a few moments before moving to Yuki’s side. “You won’t hurt anyone. Just let us help you,” she said, voice filled with worry over him. Tears filled her eyes as she covered him in purple light, helping to close the wounds.

“I already..hurt Daiki. I don’t want to hurt you..I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” He struggled to stay conscious against the blood loss.

“Shh, baby. We’ll take care of you and figure out what’s wrong, okay? Just trust us.”

He gave a weak nod, passing out in Tsukasa’s arms.

The Fae gave her a look as he laid the boy down and stepped away. “What the  _ hell _ just happened?”

“Daiki went to talk to him and I don’t know what he did to him but Daiki was barely conscious when I got there. Yuki’s like.. really angry? And then he snaps out of it and is his normal self.. Daiki says there might be more damage than we thought.” The tears started streaming down her face and she started sobbing.

Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her. “Don’t worry. We will help him. Even if it costs us our lives, we will heal him.”

She nodded slowly, “I just want him to be okay.”

Daiki slowly entered the infirmary, pausing as he saw Yuki. “He’s split, isn’t he?”

Tsukasa nodded reluctantly. “We’re going to need Kenji to bring some things so we can perform the ritual. Tell him to hurry. I don’t believe we have much time before either he succeeds in destroying himself or it becomes permanent.”

He nodded and left quickly as Yuki began to stir.

“Mommy? I’m sorry I hurt Daiki. I didn’t mean to. I just got so angry and then I threw him...Do you hate me now?” Yuki’s voice was sad as he opened his eyes.

“No baby. I could never hate you,” she said softly as she wiped at her tears, “I’m just worried about you, as are the others.”

He dropped his eyes. “Does he hate me?”

“Daiki? No, he’s worried about you too.”

Yuki nodded for a moment, then began to laugh. “He should be worrying about himself, as should the rest of you.” He raised black eyes to them as he started to rise from the bed.

Andy grabbed him, “You aren’t going anywhere.”

A gust of wind tore her away, slamming her into the wall. “You dare touch me?” Yuki snarled at her before Tsukasa muttered a spell and he dropped to the bed out cold.

Andy slowly pushed herself up, watching him worriedly.

Tsukasa tightly bound him, then went to her side. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” she winced slightly as she moved. “So what do you have to do to get him back to normal?”

“His spirit has been torn in two by Dakon’s takeover. One side is the boy we know, gentle and frightened. The other holds the darkness Dakon plunged him into. We must cleanse it so we can make him whole. We have a ritual for it.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Have faith he will return to you. There is a possibility that the darkness will swallow him. If that happens..I fear you will make us unwelcome.”

She took a deep breath, “He’ll come back. He has to.”

Daiki returned. “Kenji has left for the palace. He will return in three hours. How is he?”

“Not the best,” Andy admitted as she sat down beside him.

Daiki nodded in understanding before kneeling in front of her. “I must ask forgiveness for failing to realize how serious things were. If I had, this would not have happened.”

“It’s alright. You tried your best and I’m grateful for that.”

He bowed his head a moment, then rose to his feet.

“How sweet. You think you can save me like a maiden in distress..” Yuki sneered as he began to fight the bonds.

Andy took a deep breath before getting up. She went and filled a syringe before sticking it in his arm. 

His eyes went wide, then slid closed.

She set the syringe down before sitting back next to him. She ran a hand through his hair for a moment before beginning to stare at the clock.

Three hours later, Kenji entered holding an intricate metal and wood chest. He looked at Tsukasa. “Has he grown worse?”

“Probably. He’s been sedated the last few hours though,” Andy sighed.

Kenji nodded. “Help me set up?”

“What do you need?”

He placed the chest on the floor and opened it, removing a thin cloth with Fae lettering around the edges. “Place him in the center of this.” He laid it on another bed, then removed several candles and some incense. He handed a heavy book to Tsukasa. 

Andy did as instructed, undoing the restraints and moving Yuki to the other bed.

Tsukasa waited until the incense and candles were lit, then turned to her. “You need to have absolute faith in Yuki’s goodness. Otherwise this  _ will _ fail and either we will die by his hand or he will by ours. Do you understand?”

Andy took another deep breath and nodded. 

He gave her a smile. “Let us begin.” He opened the book and began to recite in Fae, then switched to Common. “Heed my words, darkness which has poisoned this innocent’s soul. You have no rule here. Be thou gone back to your foul home and bother no more this soul. We reject you utterly! Avodca lem tunait numael!” 

All three extended a hand, their power mingling and covering Yuki’s form.

His eyes flew open as he uttered an inhuman cry. The pitch black orbs began to glow as he sat up and stared at them. “You dare attempt to dislodge the darkness which is this one’s birthright? He is no innocent! He was conceived in evil and belongs to it forevermore.” 

“He doesn’t want the darkness,” Andy scowled. “He’s good.”

Yuki turned his eyes to her. “I have seen the rage and hate within him! It was easy to hide inside because of it! His goodness is a cover for a pitch black heart.”

“No, it’s not. He’s good inside. I know him.” She answered plainly. “You think you know him but you don’t.”

He rolled his eyes. “I will not free him. If you truly wish it, you must give him the test.”

Andy glanced at Tsukasa, “Test?”

“The test of Edriel. A legend of the Fae. To prove he was stronger than the demon inside him, Edriel drank from the Chalice of Cronol. He suffered and came out victorious, the demon banished.”

Andy nodded, still a little confused. “I know he can beat it.”

Tsukasa motioned for Kenji to put an ornate chalice to Yuki’s lips. He waited until Yuki had drunk, then intoned “The test has begun. May the truth be victorious.”

Yuki’s face went white and he screamed, then began writhing in agony. 

Andy watched, praying he’d make it out alright. She knew he was good, and she’d continue to believe it no matter what happened.

Blood appeared on his lips, first a trickle, then a flood as he began to still. With a final cry, he lay motionless.

Andy stared at him with worry for a moment before glancing over at Tsukasa.

He gave her a calm look. “Believe in him.”

She nodded and looked back at him.

Five minutes later, he gasped for air and stared in confusion at them. “What’s going on?”

Andy just gave him a small smile, unsure what to even say.

“You have survived the test. You are whole again, the lyrith has destroyed the demon within.” Tsukasa closed the book, then grinned. “Welcome back.”

“I knew you could do it,” Andy squeezed his hand.

“I don’t know what I did, but okay.” Yuki shrugged before wincing. “Why do I feel so tired?”

“Undiluted lyrith does pack a kick, don’t it?” Daiki chuckled as he and Kenji put out the candles and incense. “It’ll fade.”

“Just rest, baby,” Andy said softly.

Yuki gave her a bright smile, then laid back and closed his eyes. He was asleep immediately.

“Thank you for allowing the ritual. I had my doubts you would.” Tsukasa watched Yuki sleep as the other Fae finished cleaning up.

“Of course. I trust you guys and him.”

Kenji chuckled. “Would you have still said yes if you knew what he was going to drink?”

“I’d be a little more wary, I admit.”

Daiki gave a short laugh, then handed her a vial of blue liquid. “Lyrith antidote.”

She chuckled, looking back at Yuki.

“Yeah, we came up with one. We had to or we couldn’t have the bond warrior ceremony.” Daiki gave a smile to Tsukasa. “We drink it to prove our loyalty.”

She smiled softly, happy that Yuki would be alright.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Warning: Sex_ **

Andy knocked on Raj’s door and waited. After a minute, he opened it.

“Good morning. Is everything alright?”

She nodded, “I figure since I’ve been so busy lately, now that I have some time we could do something together?”

“What would you like to do?” 

“Well, we could swim or go riding or anything. I didn’t really think of things in advance,” she admitted.

“Anything with you sounds fun,” he smiled softly. “How about we go riding around the grounds and then eat some lunch?”

She grinned, “I’ll pack a basket.”

Soon they were out on the horses, riding through the quiet woods. They came across a small clearing and Andy declared it lunch time. She laid a blanket out before setting the food out and sitting down. 

“Did you used to do stuff like this before?” Andy asked.

“We did ride a lot, but we didn’t have a lot of time to relax with the war going on.”

She nodded in understanding, “I’m glad we aren’t at war. I like everything staying peaceful.” She paused, “As peaceful as we can get it around here anyway.”

Raj chuckled, “Yeah. I’m glad you finally have a day to relax. I know you’ve been stressed.”

She finished eating and laid down, placing her head in his lap, “I love Yuki, but having a magical child  _ can _ be kind of hard.”

Raj smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair. 

After a moment, she pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

He kissed back softly, enjoying the moment. 

Andy wrapped her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

His hands explored her before reaching for her dress zipper. He paused, unsure if he should unzip it or wait for her to say something.

She chuckled, reaching back and unzipping it before standing to pull it off.

Raj stared at her with a soft smile, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

She blushed a deep red before moving back down to him to kiss him again. She then moved lower, unzipping his pants and slipping out his already hard cock. She placed her lips around him, sucking gently. 

Raj let out a moan before reaching out and caressing her breasts. After a few minutes, Raj lightly pushed her away, laying her back on the blanket. He maneuvered himself above her, rubbing her clitoris for a few moments and making sure she was wet enough before slowly inserting himself. 

Andy let out a pleasured moan as Raj began to set a slow but steady rhythm. He moved so he could suck on her breast, making her moan once more.

Soon, Andy was tightening around him, letting out a scream of delight as she came. He slowed for a moment to give her time before setting a bit faster rhythm. 

He rubbed her clit, making her hips rock with him. 

She pulled him down for another kiss, needy in her attempt to capture his lips.

He smiled and kissed her hard. 

Another few minutes went by with them continuing their steady rhythm. Raj then sped up, growing close to orgasming. 

Andy bucked her hips with him until they let out simultaneous cries of pleasure, coming together. 

Raj was breathing hard as he moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her. She moved a bit to lay her head on his other arm, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Andy said quietly.

“No, thank you. That was amazing.” He curled the edges of the blanket up around them.

They laid there talking for a few hours before Andy sighed, “We should probably get back to the castle to make sure nothing has happened.”

“You deserve the chance to relax more,” Raj argued.

“Thanks, but I do want to check on Yuki. Maybe we can have some relaxing time again tomorrow?” She winked. 

He smiled softly as he helped zip her dress back up. 

They rode back to the castle and Andy gave Raj a final quick kiss before heading off to check on Yuki.


	29. Chapter 29

“CHEATER!”

The drunk man in front of Yamae grabbed him, his breath fetid in the boy’s face.

“You’re drunk. I didn’t cheat. I just play better than you. I also bathe and brush my teeth. You should try it sometime.” Yamae knocked his hands away, bending to collect his winnings from the table. “And now I bid you good day.” He straightened and started to turn away when he felt a sharp pain in his head and the world went black.

Tet was walking toward the tavern when he glimpsed what looked like a crumpled pile of rags down a dirty side alley. His blood froze as he got closer and realized it was a person. His hands shook as he brushed the hair from its face, then he went white.

“Tet, what the hell are you doing? We’re supposed to be looking for the scrounger..” Kiba slowed as he saw the body. “What’s the matter?”

“Get Andy. Hell, get Yuki too. I found him.”

Kiba’s eyes went wide, then he ran for the castle.

Andy was in the kitchen chatting with Raj when Kiba appeared. Her eyes narrowed at his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Tet..he found Yamae. I don’t know if he’s alive..” Kiba panted hurriedly.

Andy cursed, “Where is he?”

“Near the tavern. It’s bad, Andy.”

She nodded worriedly and followed him along.

Tet met her eyes as she approached and shook his head. His clothes were heavily stained with blood, his eyes both anguished and enraged as he lay the boy down gently. He moved to her side, his voice trembling. “They beat him, stabbed him repeatedly then left him like trash. They robbed him of everything but his clothes.”

Andy’s eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him. She moved to Yamae, staring at him sadly. She got a better look at the wounds then ordered, “Get him to the castle. If I can revive him, he’ll need blood..”

Tet nodded, lifting the body gently and moving toward his horse.

Kiba let out a growl as he watched them disappear. “If I find who did this….”

Andy nodded and headed back to the castle. When she arrived, she went to the infirmary and worked on trying to heal Yamae. She stood there for a few hours, her purple light working to close the wounds before she pushed more energy into him to attempt to revive him. They’d set up a transfusion to get more blood back in his body and she hoped it would be enough to bring him back.

It was a few minutes before he gasped for air, his eyes flying open. They darted around before focusing on Andy, then he visibly relaxed. “I thought I was a dead man…”

She gave him a sad smile, “You were. But I helped.” She moved to kiss him lightly.

He returned the kiss quietly, his eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I know it wasn’t your fault. What happened?”

“Some asshole who obviously bathes in a pig pen accused me of cheating. I denied it and was leaving when he and his buddies decided to have fun with me.” He sighed, putting a hand to his neck. He paled, his hand scrabbling around before letting out a tiny sob.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“My locket...it’s gone.” He dropped his hand to the bed, his voice anguished.

“I’m sorry. It probably meant a lot to you, huh?”

“Our mother gave it to me before she died in the village attack..” He curled into a ball, tears streaking his cheeks.

Andy wrapped her arms around him, “If I knew who took it, you know I’d go fight them for it.” 

He nodded sleepily, his breathing beginning to slow.

Andy continued to hold him for a few minutes before moving to the chair by his side. She watched him for a few moments before taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. 

He gave a faint smile as he slept.

Ryon entered slowly, his posture tense. “Is he alright?”

“Physically he’ll be alright. He’s upset, though, because his locket was taken,” she sighed.

Ryon’s eyes darkened and he fought the urge to hit the wall. “Bastards.. Did he say what happened?”

“Some assholes accused him of cheating, he denied it then they beat him up...”

“Anyone specific?”

She shook her head.

Tet ran in, his expression one of annoyance. “Andy, idiot is tearing apart the tavern. Want to help me talk him down before he gets himself jailed or worse?”

She took a deep breath, kissing Yamae’s forehead before following Tet.

Kiba landed on the ground in front of her as they got to the tavern. He gave her a lopsided grin, one eye blackening as he wiped his lip. “Thought I was the white knight?”

She rolled her eyes, holding a hand out to him.

He took it, rising with a grimace. His other hand clutched something tight as he swayed.

She pushed purple light over him, trying to keep him well enough to stay on his feet.

“‘M okay.” He slurred as he handed her what he held.

She took it, glancing down at the item in her hand.

An ornate metal locket, its chain snapped lay there shining in the sunlight.

“I got it back..” Kiba whispered, his eyes rolling back as Tet caught him.

Andy gave a small smile before looking at Tet, “Let’s get him back to the castle. I can heal him in the infirmary.”

Tet gave a rueful grin. “What an idiot.” He hefted his unconscious friend and they made their way back. He lay Kiba down on a bed before leaving.

Andy spent a while healing Kiba before moving back to Yamae’s side. 

He stirred, blinking his eyes at her. “Hey. Sorry for acting like a baby earlier. I mean, it’s just a locket.” 

She took his hand and slipped the locket into it. “Kiba got it back.”

His eyes filled with tears and his hand shook as it closed tightly around the locket. “Is he okay? If he got hurt because of--”

“I’ve already healed him up. He’ll be fine,” Andy assured.

“Why? Why would he do that for something that isn’t his?” Yamae glanced over at Kiba in confusion. “It’s not important to him.”

“Probably because you’re friends?” Andy gave him a small smile.

Yamae chuckled softly. “Guess I’m  _ still _ not used to being anything but a slave..”

She sighed, “And you haven’t even been a slave for a while now.” She kissed his cheek.

He gave her a soft smile and kissed her lips. “I don’t think I’ve said thank you lately..”

She raised an eyebrow.

He took her hand and led her out of the infirmary.


	30. Chapter 30

Andy was in one of the older rooms of the castle, reading through books and records. Her eyes read across a bit of information and she froze. She took a deep breath and shook her head before heading off to dinner. She was one of the last to arrive at the table, everyone else already gathering food on their plates. She looked around at them slowly, wondering who knew.

“Something wrong?” Tsukasa smiled at her.

Finally, she decided to speak up so everyone could hear her, “Who here  _ didn’t  _ know Dakon was a Fae?”

Most everyone at the table froze. 

Raj looked at her, “I thought you knew..” He vanished from sight.

The four humans exchanged shocked looks as the Fae and Yuki fidgeted uncomfortably.

Andy stared at them all, taking in their expression, “Ok, anyone who knew is on my shit list for not telling me. Except Yuki.”

Yuki looked perplexed for a moment, then paled. “May I be excused?”

She sighed, “I swear I’m not mad at you, but yes, you can go.”

He disappeared as fast as his legs could carry him.

The Fae exchanged glances, speaking silently among themselves. Finally Tsukasa nodded and turned to her. “We are sorry for deceiving you. We will leave as soon as we are packed.” 

“I’m not telling you to leave. I’m just telling you I’m mad at you,” Andy took a bite of her food.

He shook his head. “It is unforgivable. It dishonors us. We are not fit to stay.” The three Fae rose as one, bowed and left the dining room as Ryusei sighed. After a minute, he began to stand as well.

“Ryusei, please tell them I don’t want any of you guys to leave. I’m just a bit upset. I’ll get over it.”

He gave her a fleeting smile. “They are right. We deceived you because we were scared. We hid the truth and you were almost killed because of it. It dishonors our bond with you and that is one thing I cannot do to you. I will miss you.” He vanished in a puff of smoke as the other men stared in shock.

Andy stared at the remaining men, “Did I just massively screw up?” 

Tet shook his head. “They believe they did. And they can’t allow you to bear the dishonor they showed you by not being truthful.”

She sighed and pushed her plate away, “I’m going to go find Yuki.” She headed to his room to see if he was there. When she found he wasn’t, she continued to search the castle until she finally did find him. “Baby?”

He raised worried eyes to hers. “Go ahead and yell. I deserve it.”

“I’m not mad at you,” she said softly. “I just wish someone would have told me.” She sat down beside him, “I don’t even understand why they didn’t tell me in the first place. And now that they know I know, they’re planning on leaving..” She put her head in her hands. “I was pissed, not at you, but at the rest of them for keeping things from me, but now all I’ve done is screwed things up.”

“It’s a sore spot with us. We don’t speak of it because we feel responsible for all of Dakon’s misdeeds.” Yuki wrapped his arms around her. “It’s why they tried so hard to kill me before I was born, why they fought so hard to defeat him every time he and his followers have raised their heads. We are honor bound to make sure he never hurts anyone ever again, directly  _ or _ indirectly. Like now.”

“The actions of one person don’t belong to their whole race of people. What he did was his fault and no one else's.”

“Mother, he was a member of the High Council. He was almost revered in our realm. Then he killed our king and tried to take over. When we resisted, he tried to destroy both us and this realm, causing massive death and destruction. When he was defeated the first time, our people swore to never speak of it again. We purged his followers, even his  _ name _ from our land and retreated from the mortal realm in shame and dishonor. This alliance is the first time we’ve emerged in over 200 years. Now that deep shame has reemerged in the form of deceiving you. It is unforgivable in our eyes and we have to atone for it.”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry baby, but all of that is ridiculous. What he did wasn’t any of the other Fae’s faults and I probably won’t understand it no matter how you try to explain it.” She sighed, “You aren’t leaving me too, are you?”

He looked at her. “You still want me here?”

“Of course. I love you. And I still want Ryusei and Kenji. Tsukasa and Daiki, too. But I don’t know how to convince any of them to stay.”

“You should realize how hard this is for them. They are Princes, grandsons of the King Dakon killed. They feel more guilty than anyone..” He paused, his eyes darkening. “How were they when they said they were leaving? What exactly did they say?”

“They aren’t fit to stay and that they’d leave when they are packed. Ryusei said they didn’t tell me because they were scared and something about dishonoring their bond with me.”

Yuki looked at her in alarm. “They wouldn’t...We need to find them now. Do you still have that vial Daiki gave you?”

“It should be in the infirmary... why?” Her eyes narrowed.

“Those words are used before a member of the royal family commits  _ tuydat _ .”*

She sighed, “I’m assuming that’s some kind of suicide type thing or worse?”

Yuki nodded. “It is our way of atoning great dishonor.”

She took a deep breath, “Bunch of idiots...”

“You’re lucky I didn’t join them..”

“Let’s go find them before they do something stupid,” Andy pushed herself up.

He nodded, rising and following her toward the Fae’s rooms. He stopped her before she could open Tsukasa’s door. “Let me go first.”

She nodded and let him in front of her.

He slipped in and closed the door behind him. Seconds later, he threw it open. “Help Ryusei while I get the antidote.” He vanished as she entered.

The three full Fae lay still on the floor, Ryusei a few feet away. Blood covered his arms as he shook from shock. His eyes were barely focused as he stuttered “S-s-sorry.”

Andy went to him and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re all major idiots,” she said softly as she began to push purple light into him to try to help. “But I love you all anyway.”

“W--we dishonored--” He began to still, his breath hitching.

“I don’t care about your Fae honor, I care about  _ you.” _ She held him close, pushing energy in faster to try to keep him alive until Yuki returned.

He gave her a sad smile before losing consciousness.

Tears filled her eyes and she prayed Yuki would return soon.

As if summoned, he appeared in a puff of smoke. He quickly administered the antidote to all four men, his face grave.

Ryusei’s breathing began to even out.

Yuki growled, extending both hands and spreading his power over the three others. “Come on you morons. Breathe!”

Andy focused on them as well, pushing her own power over them, the purple joining with Yuki’s mauve.

He relaxed slowly as gasps were heard, his power receding as he tried to stay conscious. “Should I turn them into jackasses for awhile?”

Andy gave a small laugh before she stood, wrapping an arm around him to keep him upright. 

“You might want to find our ghost before he tries something similar.” Yuki took a deep breath as he watched the Fae.

“Sit down and keep an eye on them, okay?” She helped him into a chair before slipping out of the room.

She headed down to Raj’s room and knocked on the door. Soon, he opened it slowly, peering out. “Hey.”

“Hey. You aren’t doing anything stupid are you?”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“The Fae tried killing themselves because of their honor,” she rolled her eyes.

He shook his head, “I thought you knew Dakon was a Fae, so I never thought to tell you. But I’m not as honor crazy as the Fae are.”

Andy gave him a small smile before pulling him in for a kiss, “Good. I don’t want to lose any of you, especially over something stupid.”

He kissed her back before nodding, “Don’t worry, you won’t be losing me any time soon.” He looked thoughtful, “Is it possible to kill a ghost?”

She shrugged before kissing him once more. “I’m going back to keep an eye on the idiots.”

He gave a small wave before shutting his door again.

She went back down to Tsukasa’s room and entered slowly, glancing at them.

He looked back at her, confusion in his eyes. “How? Why?”

“You Fae and your stupid honor...” She rolled her eyes. “Why would you  _ ever _ think I’d want you to do something like that?”

“It’s not stupid to  _ us _ . And it’s our way.” He sighed. “While I understand you saving Ryusei and Kenji, why save us? We are not yours.”

“You’re my family though.”

His eyes went wide. “Family…?”

“Yeah. You guys are important to me. Haven’t you called us family before too?” She said softly. “Even if I’m not  _ in love  _ with you like I am with Ryu and Kenji, I do love you guys.”

“I didn’t know you felt the same..” He chuckled ruefully. “We are stupid aren’t we?”

“Only a lot,” she laughed. “It’s alright though. I know I don’t understand all of what is important to the Fae, and I probably never will, I still care about you guys even when you are stupid.”

He gave her an embarrassed smile, then looked over the others. “Are they alright? And why is Yuki passed out sitting up?”

“He wore himself out trying to revive you guys,” she moved to Yuki and ran a hand through his hair. “And they should be alright. I’m going to get Yuki to bed.” She gently lifted her son and carried him out to his room, tucking him in and kissing his forehead before glancing back into Tsukasa’s room.

He was sitting up now, frowning to himself as he stared out the window.

“You okay?” she asked quietly.

“He should be stronger than he is.” Tsukasa shook his head and gave her a small smile. “I’m fine. I am really sorry about this whole situation. Dakon is a black mark on our history. My father is not happy at the existence of a son.”

Andy nodded in understanding. 

“I fear what he may ask of me. I may soon be exiled if I refuse.”

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“It’s alright. Nothing could make me do anything to Yuki aside from throwing him in the pool the next time he pranks me.”

She chuckled softly as she watched the still unconscious men.

“Salyait?* Why are we not on the other side?” Daiki sat up with a puzzled look.

“Because Yuki and I saved you morons,” Andy gave him a small smile.

Tsukasa moved to his side, giving his lips a soft kiss. “She absolved us. We’re free.”

Daiki’s eyes went wide and he gave her a bow. “Why? We deceived you.”

“You know, I don’t exactly believe leaving some truth out is deceiving, it’s just not telling the whole truth. And I stand behind my belief that your Fae honor is dumb,” she answered before muttering out a small, “Sorry.”

Daiki laughed. “You are so different from other royalty. Most of them would rather die than be dishonored in the littlest thing.”

Andy shrugged, “Me being different isn’t new.”

Both Fae chuckled as Kenji and Ryusei opened their eyes and looked around.

Andy gave them soft smiles, “You’re all stupid, my loves, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. Welcome back to the living.”

Ryusei turned bright red as Kenji merely raised an eyebrow at her, causing both Tsukasa and Daiki to crack up laughing.

She laughed and moved to them, giving both Ryusei and Kenji soft kisses.

They returned them with smiles.


	31. Chapter 31

Andy was outside in the garden, sitting on a bench while reading a book. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh scent of the blooming flowers. Hearing a noise, she looked up and expected to see Yuki but was met with a group of men she’d never seen before. She stood, wondering if she should yell, run, or fight, but before she could decide, she felt a prick in her arm. She felt suddenly sleepy and dizzy, stumbling forward into one of the men’s arms before completely losing consciousness. 

Yuki raced into the training ground, his eyes wide. “Anyone seen Mom?”

Tet looked at Kiba in alarm. “No… thought she was with you.”

“I lost track of time. When I went to the garden, all I found was her book.”

  
  


Andy woke slowly, finding herself once again surrounded by men. She looked at them in confusion, “What do you want with me?” 

“We need you to heal our Prince.”

“And if I say no?” 

“Then you’ll die,” one snarled at her.

She took a deep breath, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s been sick and the doctors have been unable to heal him.”

Andy nodded slowly, “Where am I?”

“A small kingdom far from your own. If you succeed in healing him, you’ll be taken back. If you don’t..”

“Take me to him,” she finally answered. 

She was led to an infirmary, a man, not much older than her, lay on a bed, multiple machines attached. 

She spent hours trying to heal him with no results, “Is there any chance this could have been caused by magic? I can’t seem to heal him.”

“Don’t you have magic?” One of the men scowled. 

“Not exactly.. It’s complicated.”

Another growled, “Complicated doesn’t save our Prince. Now can you heal him or not?”

“You need someone with magic to undo whatever has been placed on him.”

“So, you can’t help us?” One grabbed her arm to drag her out of the infirmary. 

Andy struggled against him but he was too strong, pulling her down to a cell and locking her in. 

The men crowded around and stared at her.

“What are we going to do with her?”

“Kill her, of course,” another answered.

“We could have quite a bit of fun with her first,” one smirked.

A couple cheered in agreement. 

The one who seemed to be in charge growled, “We’ll leave her here for now. We need to make a plan to save our Prince. You can have your fun with her later.”

Andy was soon left alone in the room, searching her cell for a way out for a few minutes until she gave up and sat down to await her fate.

The cell rocked violently as an explosion was heard above. The lights winked out as more explosions rapidly followed and she could feel the ceiling begin crumbling on top of her. 

She got near the wall and covered her head with her arms in case the whole ceiling went down.

Suddenly it went quiet. There was a muttered curse, then a soft gold light blazed to life. A figure approached the cell quickly. “Andy?”

“Yeah..”

“You okay?” The figure came close enough for her to make out Ryusei. He began to pick the lock as the ceiling rumbled warningly. “Dammit Yuki…”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered quietly. 

“Good. Maybe he’ll stop destroying the building now.” The half breed pulled the door open with a triumphant smile. “This way, milady.”

She stood and exited the cell.

Ryusei led her into what had been the infirmary but what was now a debris filled room. A bed surrounded by machines was burning steadily as Ryusei led her past towards the exit.

She frowned but continued to follow. “You said Yuki is destroying everything?”

Ryusei nodded. “He just about lost his mind when you disappeared. Tsukasa had to calm him down just to use magic to find you. Once he got here, it was like a switch. He didn’t even ask questions, just began destroying. Last I saw, the Fae were trying to calm him so I could come look in the dungeon.”

Andy nodded slowly. “They wanted me to heal their Prince. But whatever was wrong with him was caused by magic.”

“So you couldn’t and they locked you up.” Ryusei rolled his eyes as they emerged into the sunlight.

The three Fae were restraining Yuki tightly, their mouths set in tight lines as he raged.

“Let me GO! They need to pay!” Yuki’s eyes were swirling violently, his hands glowing like a bright candle. He was shaking with anger.

“Baby, it’s okay,” she said softly.

His eyes darted to her face, then he sagged into Kenji’s arms. “Mommy..you’re safe..”

“Yeah, baby. Just calm down,” she approached him and wrapped her arms around him.

He buried his face in her shoulder and began sobbing. “I thought..they said you were dead. They said they had had fun with you, then killed you. They laughed..I couldn’t stop...Are you mad at me?

“That’s what they would have done, given more time,” she sighed. “Of course I’m not mad.”

“I killed them. Even the one in the infirmary..was I bad?”

“It’s complicated, baby, but no you aren’t bad. The one in the infirmary was their Prince. They just wanted him healed.. though they could have gone about it better than kidnapping.”

He sobbed harder. “I killed a helpless person?”

“I don’t know, baby. I don’t know if he was good or bad. All I know is some kind of magic was making him sick.”

“I’m glad you’re safe. But I don’t think I should be here.” He kissed her cheek quickly, then vanished.

Andy looked at Ryusei with a worried look on her face, “Can you find him? I don’t want him doing anything dumb..”

He nodded, disappearing after him.

Tsukasa sighed. “We need to leave in case any more of them show up.”

“Alright,” Andy nodded. “Lead the way?”

“This will be quicker.” Kenji wrapped his arms around her, then they vanished.

Andy looked around and found herself back in the castle.

Kenji chuckled and kissed her as Ryusei reappeared.

  
  


“He’s locked himself in the tower again. I could hear him throwing things.”

She sighed and went to the tower, calling his name.

The door swung open at her touch, revealing a wrecked room. Glass was lying everywhere, books torn apart and tossed aside. Then she saw the blood.

She rushed inside, looking around for Yuki.

He huddled in a corner, one shaking hand holding a shard of glass. Blood was streaming from a shallow cut on his neck and he appeared to be trying to deepen it.

“Baby, please stop this,” Andy cried, tears streaming down her face as she approached him.

“I killed an innocent bystander! He wasn’t even awake and I killed him! I’m just like Dakon!”

“No you aren’t, Yuki.” She took his hand, trying to avoid the glass. “You are nothing like him. This was an accident. You know now not to let your anger take over, so nothing like this will ever happen again. You don’t deserve this,” she motioned to the blood. She gently took the glass from his hand, wrapping her arms around him as she pushed purple light into him.

He wearily laid his head on her shoulder. “I’m tired, Mommy. Tired of what I am, of what I could be if I lose you.”

“I know baby. But I’m here to help you for now. You just need to remember, I’m always with you in your heart. You’re part Fae. I’m mortal. You are going to outlive me, it’s just a fact, unfortunately. But what’s important is the time we spend together now and that you keep those good memories with you to remind you that you’re a good person. I believe in you and all the good you can be.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to outlive you. Everyone only sees my outward appearance. They forget I’m not grown really. I wish I didn’t look this way. I tried to find a spell to reverse it, but I couldn’t..”

“I know. And I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to be going through all this.. Just remember I’m always here for you. I know you aren’t an adult yet, even if I do treat you like one sometimes. Maybe we can talk to the others to remind them too.”

He nodded sleepily, shifting to be completely in her lap. “I’m sorry..I just wanted to rest.” He awkwardly reached into his pocket, pulling out a ripped page from a spellbook. “I almost used this..”

She glanced at it and shook her head, “I hate seeing you hurting. I wish I could make everything better for you.”

He didn’t answer, his eyes closed as he lay against her. 

She held him close, kissing the top of his head softly.

  
  



	32. Chapter 32

Yuki and Raj were riding in the meadow, the boy laughing at Raj’s retelling of a story. Suddenly he froze, a grimace crossing his face. Seconds later, he toppled to the ground and lay still.

Raj got off his horse and checked Yuki over. He was about to lift the boy when he heard something behind him.

“You  _ will not _ take the throne away..I will not allow it.”

“Throne?” Raj looked confused. “I’m not after a throne.”

A man in robes materialized in front of him. “How are you not? You are Prince Rajani. You are with this Queen to gather troops. But your time has passed. You can not have the throne. You should pass on already.”

“I am not here for troops. I know my time has passed, and I don’t want the throne,” Raj argued.

“I do not believe you.” The man scowled as Yuki began to stir. “How is he alive? No matter.” His lips moved in a spell and Yuki stopped moving.

Raj growled, “What have you done to him?” 

“My kill spell. It does not work completely on this boy..” The man looked thoughtful as he focused on Yuki. Then he grinned at Raj evilly. “I see now. I guess I’ll take both of you then.” A fog began to swirl around Raj and Yuki. When it cleared, they were gone.

  
  


“Have you guys seen Raj or Yuki? They were going riding earlier and haven’t come back..” Andy glanced into the kitchen after checking the stalls for the horses.

Kiba and Kenji shook their heads. 

“Maybe they just forgot about the time?” Tet gave her cheek a kiss.

“I’m going to go look for them.. I just have a bad feeling,” she sighed.

“I’ll go with you.” Tet followed. “You know where they were going?”

“I think so,” Andy nodded, going to grab a horse. She rode out in the direction she thought they went. Finally, she froze when she saw the horses standing there with no riders. “Yuki? Raj?” She yelled out to no response.

Tet glanced around, his face worried. “You think maybe they just wandered off?”

“I don’t know..” She said quietly. “Let’s keep looking.”

  
  


Raj looked around in confusion, “Where are we?”

“My personal magic room under the royal castle. You will never be found. I will send you to the other side, then I will take his power and send him also.” The sorcerer watched Yuki intently. “You can’t escape. I’ve put you in a seal.”

Raj attempted to move, running into an invisible barrier. He tried to phase through the floor and found he couldn’t.    
  


“Let him go. It’s me you want, right? He’s just an innocent kid.”

“He has power. Untapped and pure. I will have it!” The sorcerer picked up a whip and turned to Raj. “However, first I must dispose of you.” He swung the whip.

Raj let out a groan as the whip cracked on his skin. 

“Once that body is gone, I’ll banish your spirit forever.” The man continued to swing the whip until he grew weary. He tossed it to the floor, then looked thoughtful. “What should I do? You seem to be quite resilient.”

Raj growled, blood dripping from multiple wounds. “Go screw yourself.”

“You have quite a mouth. Will you still resist if I play with this boy?” The man smirked as he moved to Yuki’s side and laid a hand on his chest.

“Alright, do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone,” Raj sighed.

The man put a finger to his chin, then his eyes brightened. “I’ve got it. I can play with both of you.” He went to a table and retrieved a flask of green liquid. He moved back to Yuki’s side and muttered a spell.

Yuki’s eyes opened slowly and he dazedly looked around.

The man forced his lips open, pouring half the flask down his throat.

Yuki coughed, then screamed as the man approached Raj. 

“Drink.”

“Only if you stop hurting him,” Raj growled.

Another smirk, another spell.

Yuki stopped screaming, gasping for air as he tried to get to Raj’s side. 

Raj reached out and took the flask. “Get out of here, Yuki.” He took a deep breath before downing it.

The man took the flask away. “He will not leave. But he is safe until the potion takes its course.” The barrier disappeared as he did.

Raj moved to Yuki, “Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better. What the  _ hell _ is going on? Who is this nutjob?”

“Apparently he thinks I want to steal back the throne. Though I could technically take it, I don’t want it. So he wants to kill me, permanently. And he just happened to find out you have power and wants to take it from you..” 

“Perfect. What was that green stuff?” Yuki slowly sat up.

“I don’t know..” Raj winced as he adjusted his position.

“Fuck it. We’ll figure it out once we’re home.” Yuki murmured a spell, then looked at Raj in alarm. “It’s not working..”

Raj tried once again to phase, still finding he was unable to do so. “I think we just have to pray we get rescued in time.. I’m sorry you got dragged into this.”

Yuki gave a small chuckle. “Like you haven’t gotten dragged into my shit before? It’s okay.” He tried to stand and found he couldn’t move. “Seriously?”

Raj sighed, “At least we know your mom will be out after us.” 

“True. Hope this guy likes hell. Cause she’s going to send him there.”

“Definitely. No one comes between her and her baby,” Raj joked.

Yuki laughed, then winced and swayed. “I don’t feel so good..”

“Just stay with me, Yuki,” Raj felt himself growing weaker by the second. 

Yuki tried, but soon passed out. He was pale, his breathing erratic.

  
  


Soon, Raj looked up, noticing the Fae appearing with Andy. Andy rushed to Yuki’s side, checking him over before looking at Raj. “What’s happening?”

“We were given some kind of potion, and he’s had a few spells used on him,” Raj scowled.

Daiki grabbed on to the boy and tried to disappear. When nothing happened, he cursed. “We’re trapped.”

Andy took a deep breath as she tried to look around for anything useful.

Raj sighed, “The sorcerer will be back eventually.. Yuki and I might not make it that long, but you guys will get free somehow.”

Andy growled, “Well he better hurry, because I refuse to lose either of you.”

The Fae nodded in agreement.

The sorcerer appeared in front of them. “How nice. The Queen has come to visit. And she’s brought some of the Fae with her. I do feel grateful.”

Andy pulled out her sword, aiming it at him, “What have you done to them?”

“Merely a life force removing potion. This usurper will soon be banished and that young man’s power shall be mine. And your kingdom shall be my king’s.”

Andy moved to slash at the sorcerer, “That won’t happen.”

He avoided her attack with a laugh. “I hold all the cards, my naive Queen. You should just accept your fate.” He murmured a spell as he extended his hand toward her.

“You hurt my son. You won’t get away with it.”

Kenji dived in front of her as the spell finished and a yellow light shot from the sorcerer’s fingers. He stiffened, then collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

Yuki cried out, then mauve light surrounded the man. 

It was weak and he laughed as he waved a hand and it vanished. “So valiant you all are.” He uttered a single word and Yuki fell unconscious.

Andy growled, stabbing out at the man.

He laughed once again, this time the yellow light struck her head on.

She slowed, continuing to stab out as she fell forward. She managed to stab the man in the chest before fully collapsing to the ground.

Tsukasa carefully picked her up as Daiki grabbed Yuki and laid a hand on Kenji. As his partner vanished, he moved to Raj’s side. “Are you still with us?”

Raj looked up weakly and nodded.

“Good. Hang on.” Tsukasa touched his arm and they vanished.

Raj found himself back in the castle, struggling to stay conscious. 

Yuki appeared in front of him, placing a cup to his lips. “Drink this.”

Raj did as instructed, already beginning to feel a bit better.

The magician gave him a wan smile, then moved to Andy’s side. He extended his hands, pale mauve light enveloping her. His body shook, but he refused to stop.

Andy took a deep breath before weakly opening her eyes and trying to focus on Yuki.

He gave her a soft smile, cupping her cheek gently. Then his eyes dimmed and he crumpled to the floor.

She attempted to push herself up, trying to get to him.

Tsukasa gently lifted the boy, his eyes sad. He laid him beside Andy. “He refused to be helped. Said the two of you were more important.”

“Will he be okay?” Andy asked quietly.

“The spell has advanced too far. We can’t help him. I’m sorry.” Tsukasa dropped his eyes and turned away.

Andy shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arm around Yuki and pushed as much purple energy into him as she could.

His eyes fluttered open. “I’m..glad I..saved you and Raj..I don’t regret..” He began to struggle for breath, one hand weakly clasping her arms.

“Don’t leave me, baby. Please,” tears streaked her cheeks as she tried not to start sobbing. She continued to push purple light over him, praying somehow she could save him. She didn’t care how, but she refused to lose her son.

His eyes closed, his pulse barely fluttering. 

Raj approached, still feeling weak, especially from the whip injuries he still had. He held his hands out and a navy blue color spread out around Yuki, mixing with Andy’s purple.

Yuki arched his back, his breathing beginning to stabilize.

“Thank you,” Andy whispered.

Raj nodded, continuing for a few moments before moving to a bed. 

“Mommy?” Yuki’s voice was very weak and his eyes didn’t open.

“Yeah, baby. Just rest, okay?”

He tried to nod but passed out again.

She held him tightly, closing her eyes to get more rest. 


	33. Chapter 33

WARNING: SEX

Tet came up behind Andy in the kitchen, placing a blindfold over her eyes. “Time for your stress relief.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” 

He laughed softly in her ear as he led her down the hallway. “You need to relax. You’re tense and unhappy.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You don’t worry your pretty head about it. Just lie back and relax.” 

A door opened and she was led to a bed.

“Strip, climb on and lay on your back.” Tet’s voice said quietly.

She did as instructed, wondering what he had planned.

Ropes began encircling her wrists and ankles, fixing her tight to the mattress.

A hand slowly ran down her chest, stopping between her legs and gently rubbing.

She moved her hips slightly to the sensation.

She heard someone chuckle softly, then one finger slowly entered her.

She wondered who all was in the room, able to sense more than just Tet there. She pushed the thought from her mind, relaxing into the feeling.

The finger began a steady motion as a mouth suckled her breasts.

She let out a soft moan in response.

A well lubed finger entered her other hole and began to match the rhythm.

Her hips bucked and she let out a louder moan.

Both fingers began to slowly speed up as the mouth moved to her clitoris and lightly sucked.

Within a few moments, she felt her body getting close to climax. She tightened around the fingers as she finally released.

The mouth and fingers disappeared, replaced by a large penis. It slowly entered her and began to slowly thrust.

She let out a pleasureful groan, her hips matching his movements. 

He whispered her name as he began to speed up, unable to hold back.

She felt herself growing close again and she sped her hips as well, arching her back as she came.

He thrust deeply several times then released with a shudder. He claimed her lips roughly before disappearing.

Andy relaxed onto the bed, waiting to see what would happen next.

She was released from the ropes, only to have her hands cuffed behind her. Two sets of gentle hands encircled her waist as she was positioned. Two men entered her at the same time, their movements slow.

She rocked her hips, unable to do much more with her hands cuffed.

The one in front gently rubbed her clitoris as he thrust lazily into her. The one in back caressed her breasts and softly bit her neck.

She trembled at all the stimulation, moving her head slightly for better access to her neck.

There was a chuckle, then the biting deepened as the thrusts became faster. The hand increased speed.

“I’m..close..” She whispered breathlessly.

Then the thrusts became deeper, and she could feel the men begin to tremble.

After a few more thrusts, she finally came, letting out a small scream of pleasure.

She felt the men release seconds later, then she was laid on her side gently.

She rested her head on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly she heard a voice she recognized as Raj’s, “I see you’re all having fun without me.” He was half phased through the wall, looking in.

She chuckled and answered, “I’d have invited you if I knew what was happening.” 

“There’s always room for one more.” Tet smirked, his voice humored.

Raj fully entered the room as Andy gave a small laugh, “Guess I forgot to mention to you guys about Raj and I..”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get properly punished.” Tet chuckled.

Andy smiled in response, waiting to see what they had planned next.

“You do look fabulous in handcuffs,” Raj admitted.

Hands gently moved her onto her back, flicking her clitoris before withdrawing.

After a few moments, she felt another man enter her. He set a slow but steady pace, his hands running down her chest. After a couple minutes, he captured her lips with his, kissing her hard. 

She kissed back, hips moving to the speed he had set. He began to speed up as he felt himself growing closer, his thrusts growing deeper as he massaged her breasts. 

She let out a loud moan in response.

He gave a few final thrusts, getting pushed over the edge. The throbbing from his orgasm made her cum as well, her juices squirting out around him. He gave her a final kiss before moving away, leaving her alone on the bed once again.

Her wrists were uncuffed as her lips were kissed gently.

She kissed back, wishing she could see everyone in the room.

Her wish was granted as the blindfold slid off, revealing Tet’s grin. “Stress gone?”

She smirked, “You know, I might still be a little stressed..”

“Oh really? Guess I have to take care of that.” He grinned as he entered her hard. “I did say you had to be punished…”

She chuckled, adjusting her hips.

He kept a relentless speed, his hand moving in time on her clitoris. He roughly kissed her, his eyes lustful. As he drew back, he sped his hand. “Scream for me..”

The movements pushed her over the edge again, making her scream his name.

He grinned happily as he shuddered, releasing into her.

She smiled, her eyes showing the beginning of exhaustion.

He withdrew, softly kissing her as he pulled the blanket over her. “Sleep well, Angel.”

She nodded, curling up and falling to sleep soon after. She awoke a while later, stretching out and feeling much more relaxed than before. She got herself dressed and headed back out of the room. 

“Hungry?” Kiba met her in the hall. “Tet’s cooking.”

She nodded, giving him a smile.

He grinned and led her to the kitchen, seating her at the table.

Tet placed a plate in front of her with a bright smile.

“Thanks,” she grabbed a fork and started eating.

“Nice nap?” He sat down beside her.

“Definitely,” she nodded.

He leaned back and watched her eat with a satisfied grin.

Raj entered the kitchen and smiled, “You look well rested.”

She chuckled and nodded again, glad she had guys who took such great care of her.


	34. Chapter 34

“Andy? There’s an emissary from the kingdom of Shaodan in the throne room. He wishes to speak to you.” Tsukasa entered the kitchen with a frown.

Andy raised an eyebrow but nodded and headed to the throne room. She sat down, waiting for the emissary to speak.

“Queen Andaka, I am Chancellor Tirgis. I am here on behalf of Prince Tiberius. He is shocked and angered at the actions of court wizard Soltar and wishes to make amends in order to prevent hostilities.” The man in the bright robes bowed deeply.

Andy nodded, “Though we had our struggles with Soltar, we doubted your Prince's place in his actions. We assumed he was most likely acting of his own accord, but was still unsure. Prince Rajani has barely left our castle, so we were unsure why they thought he’d be after the throne again.” 

“Soltar was paranoid at the news of Prince Rajani’s return. His Highness ordered him to do nothing, but he refused to obey. He was worried you would blame him for the injuries incurred to your son. I have been authorized to present you with these favorites of his harem in hopes our friendship will be sealed.” 

Tirgis stepped aside to reveal two women, dressed in Shaodan finery. Both wore collars, thin leashes snapped on and held by him. They kneeled on the floor, their eyes on the floor. One was a redhead, the other pale blonde. They had their hands clasped and the redhead had a bag beside her.

“Oh..” Andy said quietly. “Tell Prince Tiberius they will be taken great care of.”

Tirgis bowed once again. “You honor us. I will relay the message. Good day.” He approached and handed Andy the leashes, then made his way out of the castle.

Andy sighed and stood, removing the leashes from their collars. “I’m Queen Andaka, but you can just call me Andy. I can show you to a room if you’d like, but you do not have to stay. I’m not in the business of keeping people as slaves.”

The redhead looked up sharply. “Your Highness? You do not wish to add us to your harem?”

“While I do have a bit of a harem, everyone in it is there of their own free will. They are free to do as they please with their time and are free to leave the castle any time they wish.”

“We have nowhere to go.” The blonde whispered, her eyes still locked on the floor.

“And as I told the emissary, you will be taken care of. I just want you to understand you are free. You aren’t forced to be here or do anything you do not want.”

Both women looked at each other, then the redhead spoke again. “I don’t know how your Highness feels about women, but we are blooded in battle and are fierce warriors. We will gladly protect you if you have need.”

“Thank you,” Andy smiled. “And what are your names?”

“I am Hala. My bonded is Rika.”

“I will show you to a room and then introduce you to everyone.” She stood again and led them down the hall toward her wing. She found an empty bedroom and opened the door for them, “You can stay in here. If you ever need anything, my room is the big one at the end of the hall.”

Hala nodded, Rika bowing and slipping inside. Hala paused “Why do you not keep slaves? It is customary when winning a battle or war.”

“I tend to treat people like I’d like to be treated. I wouldn’t appreciate being owned, so I try not to own anyone or control what they do.”

“You are quite different, your highness.” Hala gave her a smile. “I believe we will stay. I hope we do not disappoint you if you call on us.”

Andy gave her a soft smile, “I’m sure you are tired from traveling. I’ll let you rest a bit then show you around and introduce you to the others.”

Hala bowed and entered the room, closing the door behind.

Andy sighed and headed away, going to the kitchen.

Tsukasa raised his head from the chess game he was playing with Yuki. “You look unhappy. What happened with the emissary?”

“I was given a few slaves from the Prince’s harem. They don’t really understand why I don’t like having slaves.”

He nodded in understanding. “Let me guess, they have nowhere to go and are quite frightened?” He scowled as Yuki made his Queen vanish.

“Of course,” Andy answered. 

“We’ll make them feel welcome. What are their names?” Yuki gave her a smile after sticking his tongue out at the Fae.

“Hala and Rika.”

Both men looked at her in shock. “They’re women?!”

Andy nodded, “Apparently they are warriors.”

“You know they don’t usually like men. Only when they decide it is time to procreate do they join with them. They may believe you are the same..” Tsukasa gave her a knowing look.

“I’ll talk to them,” Andy sighed. 

Yuki chuckled. “I’d love to hear that conversation. Checkmate.”

Andy shook her head, before giving Yuki a small smile. She headed back out of the kitchen and waited a while to check on Hala and Rika. She finally went to their door and knocked.

Hala opened the door, then bowed. “Your Highness. You wish us to entertain you?”

“I just wanted to talk. And maybe show you around.”

The warrior looked surprised, but nodded and opened the door wider to admit Andy inside. She went to the bed and sat down beside Rika. “Are we not pleasing you?”

“You’re fine,” Andy assured. “I just wanted to let you know a few things. I hope it is not a problem for you, but other than my younger sister and myself, everyone else in the house is male. I’ve never been offered women before.” She sighed, “There’s Yuki, my son who, though he looks older, is only a few years old. There’s the Fae Prince Tsukasa and his bonded Daiki. There’s a man named Kei. And then there’s the seven men I share relationships with. I hope that it won’t be a problem.”

Both women laughed softly. 

“We are not like our sisters. We enjoy both sexes. We are bonded, but not exclusive. We have no problem with your men.” Rika smiled brightly at her.

Hala cocked her head. “Your son is grown but not? Is it a problem of the mind?”

“No. He is part Fae and a magician. The magic made his body grow faster, so he seems like an adult but in many ways he’s still the child of his actual age.”

Hala nodded thoughtfully. “He is gentle then? We have had bad experiences with wizards.”

“He’s wonderful,” Andy smiled before looking down, “I don’t know if you’ve heard of Dakon, but he is the one who attacked me and produced Yuki. But Yuki is nothing like him.”

Hala’s eyes darkened. “We know that evil man well. We were freed from his lust by his death. I am sorry you had to experience his sickness. We will not hold his parentage against your son.” 

Andy nodded thankfully. “Why don’t I show you around then we can get some food if you’re hungry?”

Hala nodded, getting off the bed and approaching her slowly. She bent at the waist and softly kissed Andy, then drew back quickly. “Forgive me. You are quite beautiful.”

Andy gave her a soft smile, “Thank you. And kisses are always available,” she winked.

Hala laughed, then motioned to Rika. “Show us your castle, Andy. Unless you would rather do something else?”

“You should see where you are living,” Andy grinned. “You have free range of anywhere except my sister’s wing.” She led them down the hall, showing them the pool before leading them throughout the castle. “Outside we have an area for the animals, a training grounds, and a garden.”

Rika looked out the window, then screamed. “There is a flying beast outside with a man riding him!”

“That would be Kei. He’s a dragon shifter.” 

Rika stared at her. “A dragon shifter? You said he was a man.”

“Well.. he’s a man who can turn into a dragon..” Andy chuckled nervously. “He’s really harmless, I swear.”

Hala gave Rika a hug. “No one here will hurt us. We have her word.” The redhead watched the pair through the window. “The other man appears quite happy.”

“That’s Yuki,” Andy smiled softly as she watched.

“Your son. I see the resemblance.” Hala gave her a smile. “Lead on, please.”

Andy showed them her old wing and the ballroom before leading them to the kitchen. “We do have servants who cook and clean but a lot of the time we just cook for ourselves,” she admitted.

“We cook well. We would be happy to cook for all of you.” Rika said quietly.

“Thanks. Normally we take turns. Not sure who is cooking today though,” she entered and glanced around.

Daiki was whistling as he removed something from the oven. He placed the pan on top to cool, then looked over his shoulder. “Andy! You’re just in time.” He noticed the other women and bowed. “Welcome to the castle. I am Daiki Kadoya.”

“What are you making?” Andy looked curious.

“Roast lamb. I am anxious for you to try it. My own recipe.” He gave them a bright grin.

“Smells good,” she smiled. 

Hala and Rika studied him quietly. “You are Q’tan?”

He nodded. “Is that a problem?”

Rika blurted out “Why are you here and not in your own realm?”

Hala turned red as Daiki laughed softly. “My T’lasiem is Ambassador to Andy’s court. And my brother in laws are here. Where else would I be?”

“His brother in laws are two of my boyfriends. One is full Fae and the other is half,” Andy admitted.

The women nodded slowly as Yuki walked in and reached for the cookie jar.

“Hi, baby. I saw you had fun with Kei,” Andy smiled softly.

“Hi, mommy. Yeah, we’re training for battle. He thinks I’ll be safer up in the air.” Yuki took a bite of cookie as Daiki frowned. “You’re spoiling your appetite.”

Yuki laughed. “Never happen. And that smells really good. When’s dinner?”

“Hopefully soon,” Andy chuckled before moving and kissing Yuki’s cheek.

He returned the kiss, then noticed the women. “Our new residents?”

“Yeah. Meet Hala and Rika.”

The magician bowed. “Pleased to meet you. I hope you won’t be scared off by us.”

“I hope so too,” Andy chuckled. “I think they’ll fit in fine though.”

Yuki chuckled. “I’m bored now. I think I’ll go bug Ryu since Kei is fawning over Kaia again.” He waved as he left.

Hala raised an eyebrow at Andy. “I see what you mean about him.”

“Yeah.. he’s interesting in the least,” Andy chuckled again before looking at Daiki, “Do you need any help finishing up?”

“That would be most appreciated.” Daiki turned back to the stove and reached for the serving platter. He moved the roast onto it, then looked at Andy. “Could you get the sides ready to serve, then call everyone in?”

Andy nodded, filling large bowls with the sides before heading outside. She looked for everyone to let them know dinner was ready. 

Soon everyone was gathered, Kei and Kaia walking in with clasped hands.

Andy rolled her eyes at them before moving to sit at the table. She offered Hala and Rika seats before she sat herself down. 

They sat down cautiously, eyes moving from one person to another.

Tet gave them an amused look. “We don’t bite, I swear.”

Both women blushed.

Andy pointed around the table, “That’s Tet, Kiba, Yamae, Ryon, Ryusei, Raj and Kenji.”

Daiki grinned. “Who’s hungry?”

“Are you going to poison us again?” Kiba snarked at the Fae archer.

“Only you today, lunatic.” Daiki began filling plates and handing them out.

Hala and Rika exchanged confused looks at the banter.

“The guys like to joke around a lot,” Andy informed.

“Those words would not usually be a joke.” Hala watched Kiba’s expression.

“We are family. Those two act like they hate each other, but if either was in trouble the other would run into hell for them.” Ryusei explained softly before beginning to eat.

“Yeah, everyone here is like family to us. We joke and play but if something were to happen, you better watch out,” Andy smiled as she watched the men eating.

Daiki waited expectantly for reactions, laughing when both Ryusei and Yuki devoured their food and held their plates out.

Andy chuckled before starting to eat, giving Daiki a smile.

He blushed slightly, then went darker as Tsukasa gave him a soft kiss. “Guess it’s a hit.” He refilled the two boy’s plates with a happy smile.

“Seriously ears, this is fantastic. We should permanently attach that apron and lock you in here.” Kiba finished his plate and sat back in contentment.

Andy laughed, “Well, Hala and Rika said they can cook. We have to see if they can beat Daiki.”

“Uh oh. His crown is threatened.” Tsukasa chuckled as Daiki just grinned.

“Challenge accepted.”

Hala gave him a sly smile. “Just you wait.”

There was a chorus of ‘OOOO’s and then laughter.

Andy grinned as she watched, happy that the girls were getting more comfortable. She finished her food then went to start the dishes.


	35. Chapter 35

WARNING: SEX

Andy knocked on Hala and Rika’s door, wondering if they’d like to hang out.

It opened to reveal Hala. She was nude except for a penis strapped onto her. “Andy.” She gave a slow smile. 

Andy’s eyes widened and she stuttered out, “I can come back later..”

“Is that what you really want?” Hala’s eyes were bright, one hand caressing the penis lightly.

“Uh..” Andy went quiet. 

Hala laughed, stretching her neck to lightly kiss her. She raised an eyebrow as she drew back.

“I’ve never.. with a woman..” she admitted quietly. 

Hala laughed again. “Not much different than a man. Especially with this.” She tapped the penis. “But no pressure.”

“I guess I can try,” Andy said, slightly nervous but also excited.

“Why don’t you watch for a while?” Hala suggested as she opened the door wider. She moved away, climbing onto the bed where a bound Rika lay.

Andy nodded slowly and entered.

Hala smiled, kissing Rika deeply before thrusting into her.

The blonde moaned, bucking her hips as Hala settled into a slow rhythm.

Hala dipped her head, suckling one breast as she sped up.

Rika moaned, then cried out as her body shook.

Hala smiled softly before her own body spasmed. After a few minutes, she pulled out and looked at Andy.

Andy gave her a small, still slightly nervous, smile as she approached.

Hala kissed her deeply, one hand slipping beneath her shirt and fondling a breast. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you. Do you want to be like her?”

Andy nodded slowly. 

Hala unbound Rika, who rose and kissed Andy as well before undressing her and guiding her onto the bed.

“We want to show our gratitude to you.” The blonde gently bound her before rubbing Andy’s clitoris.

Andy’s hips bucked at the sensation.

Rika smiled before lowering her head and burying her tongue inside Andy. She licked slowly, then lightly teased her with her teeth.

Andy let out a moan, grasping tight to the bed.

Rika continued to lick and tease, inserting one finger and moving it in rhythm.

Andy moved her hips with her until she trembled, her body releasing.

Rika cleaned her with her tongue, then moved to allow Hala access.

Hala looked at Andy, her eyes filled with desire. Then she thrust gently into her.

Andy adjusted herself to the feeling, moving her hips slightly as she waited for more.

Hala laughed softly, suckling Andy’s breasts as she started moving. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“You two are as well,” Andy replied softly.

They both bent and kissed her, Rika’s hand gently caressing her as Hala began a faster rhythm.

Andy let out a pleasured groan, moving her hips to Hala’s speed.

“Come for me, you beautiful creature.” Hala whispered as she thrust deeply.

Andy moaned loudly as she was pushed over the edge.

Hala smiled softly, then released her own cry as she came. She gently kissed Andy’s lips before sliding off of her.

Andy relaxed onto the bed, catching her breath. “Thank you.”

Rika shook her head. “Thank  _ you _ . We were sure we’d never be free again. Then you appeared. We owe you more than we can repay.”

Andy gave her a soft smile in response.

Hala unbound her, then removed the strapon and laid beside Andy. “Your men will not mind?”

“I doubt it. They tell me I’m free to make my own decisions,” Andy shrugged. “They just care if I’m happy.”


	36. Chapter 36

Andy woke slowly, feeling a little off. She pushed herself out of bed, coughing a bit as she got herself ready for the day. She finally got ready and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Entering quietly, she went and grabbed some juice, taking a few sips. She frowned when she realized it didn’t taste right, but combined with how she was feeling, she figured she was just coming down with a cold.

Tet came in and looked at her. “Are you okay? You look sick.”

“I think I’ve got a cold,” she admitted. 

“You should lay down and I’ll make you some soup.” He laid his hand on her cheek. “Yep. You’ve got a fever.”

She nodded, “I’m not too bad, I can help with the soup,” she said quietly.

He rolled his eyes as he started gathering ingredients. “You know if you collapse, Yuki will yell at us.”

Andy sighed, “I guess I’ll head back to my room then.”

He gave her a soft kiss. “Soup will be ready shortly. Just rest, okay. Everything is taken care of.” He turned back to the stove.

She nodded and headed toward her room. She stopped and held the wall as the hallway swam around her. She closed her eyes a few moments to try to get a hold of herself before continuing on. She finally made it to her bed, climbing in and curling up in the blankets. 

Yuki entered the kitchen, pausing as he saw Tet. “Isn’t Mom up yet?”

Tet nodded. “Sent her back to bed cause she’s come down with a cold. Making her some soup.”

“Can I take it to her?” 

Tet chuckled. “I think she’d like that. Should be done in a few minutes.”

Yuki paced anxiously as he waited. He’d never seen Andy sick before and hoped it wouldn’t be too hard on her. He carefully took the tray Tet handed him and headed for her room. He knocked, then opened the door. “Mom? I brought soup.”

Andy, who had been dozing, weakly pushed herself up into a sitting position. She tried to smile at him and he could see how exhausted she looked. 

“Poor Mommy.” He gently laid the tray across her lap, then climbed onto the bed beside her. He kissed her cheek softly.

“How are you today, baby?” Andy asked quietly before trying the soup.

“Okay until I found out you were sick.” He watched her eat. “I wonder if I could get rid of it for you..”

“I don’t know if it works like that,” she admitted. 

He shrugged, then snuggled close to her. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“I know, but hopefully I’ll be better soon,” she finished up the soup and leaned back against the headboard. After a few moments, she sat back up, coughing into a napkin. She froze when she noticed blood spattered on it. She crumpled it up and looked at Yuki, “Would you mind going and getting Tet or one of the others please? We can cuddle more in a bit.”

Yuki’s breathing was getting faster, his eyes locked on the napkin as he began to panic.

“Shh, baby,” Andy rubbed his arm, “It’s alright. Take deep breaths, everything will be okay.”

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. He scrambled off the bed and out the door like a shot.

A few minutes later, Tsukasa and Daiki came in with worried looks. “Andy, Yuki said something about blood..”

“I thought I had a cold, but then I was coughing up blood,” she said tiredly. 

The two of them exchanged matching frowns before Tsukasa approached and raised his hand, pink light cascading over her. His face grew angry as it faded, clenching the hand tightly and turning to Daiki. “Tell Yuki to start looking through his books. You get ours from Kenji and do the same.  **Now.** ”

Andy glanced at Tsukasa, “I’m really sick, aren’t I?”

He grimly nodded as Daiki vanished out the door. “It’s not normal either. I’m seeing a lot of magic at work.” He scanned her again, scowling. “When we cure this, I’m going to find the user and fry him.” Suddenly he swayed, his eyes blinking rapidly before he steadied.

“You aren’t catching it too, are you?” she asked worriedly.

He frowned, sitting down. “I don’t think it’s that type of spell…” A trickle of blood ran from his nose and he wiped it away in disbelief. “I could be wrong..”

“We need to keep the others away in case they catch it..” 

He nodded slowly, eyes drifting sideways. “They know. But someone’s going to have to come in if they find a spell to counteract it.” He took a breath, then coughed. Seconds later, his eyes rolled up and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Andy tried to move to help him but the room kept spinning when she adjusted. She cursed, laying back down and trying to get the room to stop.

Yuki jumped up as he read the newest spell. He got Daiki’s attention. “I think I found something. Let’s try it.”

Daiki read it over, then nodded. “I’ll do it. Don’t need everyone out of action. I’ll be back.” He headed for Andy’s room, growing alarmed as he saw Tsukasa. He quickly recited the spell and held his breath.

Andy looked up weakly, trying to focus her eyes on him. “Daiki?”

“Did it work?” He knelt beside Tsukasa, gently laying a hand on his cheek. He recoiled at the heat radiating from his partner and cursed.

“I tried to get to him to help him off the floor but I can’t get up..”

“He’s not responding. How do you feel?” Daiki rose and crossed to her.

“No different,” she sighed.

He took a deep breath. “Don’t worry. We’ll find something.” He moved back to Tsukasa and lifted him onto the bed. “I’ll be back.”

He walked out the door, took two steps and collapsed in the hall.

Tet raced to his side, turning him over and paling at the blood streaming from the archer’s nose and the intense heat he was generating. Scowling, he picked up the unconscious man and headed for the infirmary at a run.

Andy sighed, trying to use some of what little strength she had left to heal Tsukasa. She pushed a weak purple light around him, but found nothing happened.

Yuki scowled and headed for the door.

“Don’t take another step.” Tet said sharply as he entered the tower. “You need to keep looking.”

“It didn’t work?” The boy paled as Tet shook his head.

“Rika is caring for Daiki in the infirmary now. But she doesn't have much hope.”

Kenji growled, turning another page. “There’s nothing here. We’re going to have to find the spellcaster.”

“He could be anywhere!” Yuki exploded. “We have no idea where to look!”

Kenji looked thoughtful. “Yes, we do. This spell has to be done at close range. Find Raj and search the grounds. See if Kei can fly around above and spot anyone.”

Yuki and Tet nodded, disappearing out the door.

Andy struggled to stay conscious but soon felt the darkness taking over. She prayed Yuki and the others were still safe.

Yuki ran toward the horse corral, stopping when he saw a weeping Raj. “What happened?”

“It’s Kei..” Raj answered quietly.

“Is he sick too?”

“He’s dead...” Raj got out before sobbing.

Rage swelled up inside Yuki. “There’s a spellcaster on the grounds. Mom and the Fae are dying. We have to find him and end this.”

Raj nodded slowly, straightening himself up and looking at Yuki, “Any idea how to find him?”

“Kenji says he has to have seen Mom to cast the spell. Since she woke up with it, I’m guessing either he did it in the garden or in view of her balcony.”

“Let’s check the garden first. There’s a lot of bushes and stuff someone could hide in,” Raj looked thoughtful.

“Alright.” Yuki forced the anger down and headed toward the garden. He slowed and pointed to a figure near the entrance. “Think that’s him?”

“Looks suspicious,” Raj answered.

“Halt! State your business!” Yuki yelled to the figure.

The figure turned toward them, muttering a spell under his breath. He pointed toward Yuki but Raj quickly pushed the boy aside as a bolt of light shot out. Raj groaned as it hit him, struggling to stay on his feet.

Yuki saw red, reciting a spell that threw the figure back a few feet. After covering Raj with mauve light, the magician stalked forward, grabbing the figure by the throat. “You will reverse the spell \you cast on my mother NOW.”

“Never,” he choked out. “She deserves what’s coming to her.”

Yuki’s eyes began to swirl violently. He forced himself not to squeeze too hard. “ _ I said reverse it _ .” He stared into the man’s eyes, exerting control.

The man stared at him before reciting a few magic words. “There.. It should be reversed.”

“Raj. Go check on my mother and the others.” Yuki forced his voice calm.

Raj nodded, going inside. He went to the infirmary first, checking on Daiki.

Rika looked up. “The fever has broken.”

Raj nodded again and headed for Andy’s room. He felt Tsukasa’s forehead and noticed the fever broke before moving to Andy and checking her over. Her heart rate was slow but steady and she was cooling off quickly. 

Raj went back out to Yuki, “They seem to be improving.”

Yuki released the man, looking at Raj. “What should we do with him? I vote for killing him painfully.”

“Let’s have the guards take him into custody. Let your mother decide what to do with him.”

Yuki closed his eyes and nodded. “Where is Kei?”

“By the stables.”

“Alright. Let’s go bring our dragon back.” Yuki waved at the guards as they approached. “Take him to the dungeon.”

The guards grabbed the man as Raj turned and started toward the stables.

Yuki stood there a moment longer, his hands clenched at his sides. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm, then began to follow.

Raj knelt beside Kei, running a hand gently through his hair and staring at him sadly.

Yuki watched for a moment, then poured his power over the dragon. He waited until Kei sucked in a breath, then let it fade. Suddenly he felt dizzy and reached out to support himself. He glanced down and stared dumbly at the spreading blood on his shirt.

Raj looked up and gasped when he noticed it. “Come on, let’s get you into the infirmary.” He wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady.

Yuki’s eyes were clouding as he met Raj’s eyes. “I didn’t even..feel it..” His knees started to buckle and he forced himself to stay awake.

Raj got him inside and onto a bed. He then worked on cleaning him up, stitching and bandaging the wound.

Yuki’s eyes slid shut as Andy slowly entered.

Raj explained what happened to her and she nodded, sitting beside Yuki and holding his hand. She poured a weak purple light over him, trying to heal him up the best she could.

Kenji entered and headed over to them. “The caster is in the dungeon awaiting punishment.” He added his light to Andy’s as he watched Yuki’s breathing steady.

Andy nodded, “Thank you.”

He kissed her forehead. “Of course. I am happy to see you alive.”

“I’m glad you didn’t catch it. I’m a lot better but I still feel like crap.”

He nodded, his hand gently resting on Yuki’s head. “He held his temper. We were afraid he would lose control again.”

Andy gave a small smile, “I’m proud of him.”

“You should rest.”

Andy stood, swaying slightly before heading to the door.

He moved to her side, then picked her up and carried her to her room.


	37. Chapter 37

Ryusei knocked on her door a few days later.

She got up and answered it, giving him a smile, “What’s up?”

“You almost died.. And I couldn’t help.” 

“It’s alright,” she assured. “I’m okay now.”

He leaned forward, capturing her lips hungrily.

She kissed back hard, her smile turning to a grin.

“Can I come in?” He asked huskily as they parted.

She nodded and opened the door wider to allow him in.

He presented her with a bouquet of flowers as he entered. “I saw them in the meadow.”

“Thank you,” she smelled the flowers with a smile before placing them in a vase on her bedside table.

He gave her a soft smile as he approached, his lips pressing against her neck. “You are so much more beautiful than they are, but I figured they would make you smile.”

She blushed and gave a light laugh.

He chuckled as he continued to kiss her, his hands touching her body softly. “If I am bewitched, let it last forever..”

She smiled, moving to kiss his neck gently.

He trembled at her touch. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh, really?” she asked quietly, kissing his cheek.

“My father thinks I should get married to one of the noble houses. I told him I was uninterested.”

“I bet he was unhappy about that.”

“Tsukasa explained I was in a relationship. My father believes it is a fling. He says I will soon tire of mortal women and then do as I’m told.” He rolled his eyes as he kissed her shoulder. “I bit my tongue at that.”

“Does he say the same to Kenji?”

“Yes. He believes we should be good little Fae and marry our own. I nearly pointed out his hypocrisy, but Kenji smartly dragged me back here.”

Andy sighed, “With how long Fae live, you guys will outlive me and find new loves eventually.”

“He fears I may choose the  _ Ladrial _ .” Ryusei replied. “I do have the choice.”

“Ladrial?”

“Half Fae have several choices. We can stay the way we are, having longer lifespans than humans, become full Fae or become human.”

Andy nodded slowly, “What do you want to do?”

“Until I met you, I had believed I would eventually become a full Fae and live in my father’s realm. Now, I am torn. I do not desire to ever leave your side, but I do not desire to lose my family either.”

Andy gave him a small smile, “I wouldn’t want you to lose your family.”

He gave her a soft smile. “It is a decision for another day. For now, let us enjoy being together.” He reached for her dress zipper and drew it down slowly.

She chuckled softly, reaching to unbutton his shirt.

He let it fall to the floor with her dress, then drew her into his arms and kissed her.

She kissed back hard before pulling away with a grin.

He raised an eyebrow. “What are you smiling about?”

“I’m happy I’m with you.”

He laughed as they tumbled to the bed.

  
  
  


After a while, there was a knock at the door.

Andy quickly dressed before answering it.

Tet had a puzzled look on his face. “We have visitors.”

“Oh?”

“Wizards.”

Andy’s eyes narrowed, “What do they want?”

“They will not say. They wish to speak to you.”

Andy sighed, “Alright. Let’s go see what they want.” She glanced back at Ryusei on the bed, “I’ll see you later. I love you.”

He gave her a nod and a smile.

Andy followed Tet to the throne room. She sat down and waited to hear what the wizards had to say.

One of them, a tall blond bowed. “Your Majesty. We wish to teach your son.”

Tet looked alarmed. “Teach him what?”

The blond looked at him calmly. “Control. We have heard he loses his temper often, which causes trouble with his magic. We merely wish to help him learn control so he might gain more strength.” He turned back to Andy. “Majesty, we know you do not trust wizards. I do not expect you to accept us without reservation. We will abide by your decision. If you decline, we will leave and never bother your kingdom again.”

“Why are you doing this? What do you want in return?”

“We wish to help your son reach his potential safely. As for what we want? Merely a roof. Other than aiding your son, you will not have to see us at all. A small shack will suffice for our needs.”

Andy glanced at Tet, “Go find Yuki. Let’s see what he has to say.”

Tet nodded, quickly leaving the room. He was back in minutes with Yuki, who was curiously watching the two.

“Mother?”

“These wizards here claim to want to help teach you. You know I’m not normally one to judge but I have had multiple bad experiences with wizards now so I’ll admit I’m wary of them. But if you want to learn from them, I’ll allow it. The choice is yours.”

He looked at the two wizards. “Do you have names?

The tall one smiled. “I am called Camui. My companion is Vasha.”

The second wizard dipped his head silently.

Yuki’s eyes went wide. “You are the ones known as The Thanatos.. I have studied a grimoire of your spells…”

Vasha closed his eyes as if in pain. Camui’s lips tightened. “That was long ago. We no longer use that name.”

Yuki quickly bowed in apology. “Forgive me. You are more than welcome here. I would be honored to be your student.”

Andy nodded and looked at Yuki, “Give them rooms in my old wing.” She then looked at the wizards, “I welcome you to our castle and hope you find your stay pleasing. Yuki can give you more information about the castle and about meal times. If you ever need anything, just ask any of us and we can help you out.”

“Your Majesty..we do not deserve your generosity. We will not dishonor your trust.” Camui bowed, Vasha following suit.

Yuki led them out.

Tet watched them leave, then looked at her. “Was that wise?”

She sighed, “Though he is young still, I do want him to make some of his own decisions. He does need to learn control... Have the guards keep extra eyes out for them just in case, but I’m choosing to trust Yuki’s judgement.”

“Did you hear what he called them? And how would he study their spells in the first place?”

Andy sighed, “I don’t know. I don’t want to just tell them to go away if they can help him. And I don’t want all my bad experiences to cloud my judgement.” She took a deep breath, “I’ll talk to them and get to know them better. Maybe I’ll get a better judge of their character that way.”

Tet nodded, then kissed her. “I hope you’re right. Hungry? Ryon’s cooking today.”

She smiled and nodded, “Sounds great.”

“Come on then.” He took her hand and started for the kitchen.

When they arrived, Ryon handed them plates. “You look worried. What’s wrong?”

“Some wizards came and want to teach Yuki. I’m allowing it for now but I’m still wary. Yuki’s the only good wizard I’ve met so far.”

“You mean those two that looked like beggars? Yuki brought them in and they refused food aside from some bread.”

“After I eat I’m going to go talk to them. See if I can learn a bit more about them.”

“Good idea. I get the feeling they have been alone for a long time.”

Andy sat down, beginning to eat. 

The others trickled in, getting plates and sitting down beside her quietly. Tsukasa took a deep breath, then spoke. “Why did you allow The Thanatos to stay?”

“Apparently they don’t go by that name anymore,” Andy informed. “And I decided to leave the choice up to Yuki.”

“You might want to explain that to Raj. He went transparent when he saw them and hid in his room.”

She nodded, “I’ll talk to him in a bit.”

Tsukasa finished his food. “We’ll be on the training grounds.” He left with Daiki and the others, leaving her with Tet and Ryon.

She finished her food as well, shaking her head, “I get the feeling no one here likes this choice except Yuki.”

Ryon gave her a gentle hug. “We trust your judgement. And Yuki’s. We are just wary. I do think there is something Tsukasa is not telling us.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s kept information from me,” Andy replied dryly.

Tet snickered as he began washing dishes.

She got up and headed to her old wing, finding where they were assigned and knocking on the door. 

Camui opened it slowly, bowing low as he saw her. “You honor us. What do you need?”

“I just wanted to talk. Get to know you a bit more, if you don’t mind?”

“You do not need to be more kind to us. This room is kind enough.” He watched her quietly.

Andy shrugged, “I tend to be a nice person and am often told I’m not like most royalty.”

He smiled for the first time, his light blue eyes brightening. “You are not.” He opened the door to admit her inside.

“So tell me a bit about yourselves. Where are you from? What do you do other than magic?”

He looked at her in confusion. “We long ago came from this kingdom. What else is there than magic?”

Vasha mirrored his look silently from where he sat in a corner.

“I don’t know,” Andy sighed. “I mean, Yuki does magic but he also learned to fight, he rides our friend who’s a dragon, he reads...”

“We survive. We do spells for those who need help. We have nothing else.”

Andy nodded slowly. “So you say you came from here? How long have you been around?”

He paused, then sighed. “225 years.”

She looked thoughtful before quietly asking, “I’m sorry if it’s a sore subject, but would you mind telling me a bit about that name you don’t go by anymore? My friends seem a bit concerned and I just want to understand.”

“The King we were owned by gave it to us because we did his bidding so well.” His eyes lost their brightness.

“Why don’t you use it anymore?”

“We do not wish to be that anymore. We wish everyone peace, even if we can never achieve it.” He looked at her. “You understand the translation?”

Andy sighed, “I think so. And I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“You wish to know who you have brought into your castle. You are being a good Queen and mother. Do not apologize.”

She gave them a small smile. “Well, when you aren’t teaching Yuki, you can relax and have some fun for once.”

They exchanged looks. “Fun?” 

Camui shook his head. “We promised to stay unseen except to your son. We do not wish to cause trouble for you.”

“You don’t have to stay unseen,” she chuckled. “And you don’t seem like you’ll cause trouble. I do have one of my men who seems a bit afraid, but I’ll talk to him.” 

“Your men will not accept us.” Vasha spoke for the first time.

“Why not?”

“The Q’tan will tell you.”

Andy sighed and admitted, “I know Tsukasa knows something but I really didn’t want to have to ask him.”

“We did them great wrong that we can never atone for. We learned the truth too late. We will never know the peace of death, nor should we. Our curse is to wander this world for as long as it remains.” Camui went to Vasha’s side, resting an arm on the other wizard’s shoulder.

Andy rolled her eyes, “You sound just like them with the “never can atone for” crap. People change. Even if you did bad things in the past, it doesn’t automatically mean you’re a bad person overall. But I’m sure I can’t convince you of that, so I’ll end it at that. But you’re allowed to have fun and wander the grounds. My men can deal with their feelings of displeasure.” 

“You misunderstand. We are under a Q’tan curse to never die.” Camui looked at her sadly.

“I’ve found most spells and curses can be broken. Maybe you just need to find the right Q’tan to help you break it,” she answered. “And so what if you can’t die?  _ Have fun with your life _ .” She sighed once more, “I apologize, I’m probably overstepping my bounds. I’ll leave you alone.”

They laughed softly. “You are a breath of fresh air, your Majesty.”

“You can call me Andy if you’d like. A bit easier than ‘your majesty.’”

They both bowed with small smiles.

A wince crossed Vasha’s face and Camui quickly handed him a vial of white liquid.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly. “I do have some healing powers if you are injured?”

Camui sighed. “He suffers from a magical malady. The result of trying to vanquish an evil wizard.”

“Well, I doubt I can heal it then, but I might be able to help with symptoms?”

“You would do that?” Vasha’s eyes were puzzled. “Why?”

“Remember the part about me mentioning I’m normally a pretty nice person?”

Vasha looked down in embarrassment. “I am not worthy of your attention.”

Andy rolled her eyes again and approached slowly. She held her hands out to him and covered him in purple light.

He closed his eyes, his features smoothing as the pain vanished. He sagged in Camui’s arms.

Andy gave a small smile, “I’ll let you rest.” She headed to the door before turning, “One final question.. Why do you want to help Yuki?”

“Because he is good. He does not wish to harm or to rule over anyone.” Camui straightened from laying Vasha on the bed. “He wishes all to be happy and at peace.  _ And  _ we don’t want him blowing up your lovely castle.” He gave her a teasing smile.

Andy grinned, “Yeah, Yuki is a great kid. Good thing he got most of his traits from me.” 

Camui nodded slowly.

Andy frowned a moment, before shaking her head, “I’ll let you guys rest. We can always talk more later.” She gave him a wave before closing the door. 

Tsukasa appeared. “Something wrong?”

She gave him a small smile, “No. They seem nice. I hope Yuki can learn a lot from them.”

“You won’t listen to me will you?”

She looked thoughtful, “I’ll listen to what you have to say, but that doesn’t mean I’ll do what you want. But we’ll see. So start talking.”

“Would you think differently if I told you they were allied with Dakon 200 years ago?”

Andy sighed, “200 years is a long time for someone to change.”

“They helped plunge both the realms into darkness. They are not to be trusted. It is why my father cursed them.”

“I was wary at first, but after talking to them I have a good feeling about them. I don’t expect you to understand it. I’ll keep an eye on them and will warn Yuki, but I’m not throwing them out just yet.”

Tsukasa took a deep breath, then nodded. “I understand, even if I don’t agree.” He turned and disappeared down the hall as Raj materialized beside her.

“He is quite angry. Whatever did you do?”

“I don’t expect any of you to understand but I’m choosing to put some trust into these wizards. I know they’ve done bad things but 200 years is a long time to change and become a better person. But maybe 200 years isn’t that long to Tsukasa.”

Raj nodded, “The Fae do live a long time.” He sighed, “They  _ were _ bad people. But I also trust your judgement.”

“When I met Tet and the others, they opened my eyes to things I never knew about. They changed my whole way of thinking. Who’s to say something similar didn’t happen to Camui and Vasha?”

“I hope you’re right,” Raj answered. “If not, we’re bound for trouble.”

Andy took a deep breath, “I’m going to go check on Yuki.” She kissed his cheek and headed down the hall.

He was in the tower, Camui lecturing him quietly. He gave her a smile, but didn’t come over.

Andy watched them quietly for a bit, smiling softly.


End file.
